


No Ordinary Love

by 83olivia



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name (2017) RPF, Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types
Genre: All for the first time, First Love, Friendship, Love, M/M, No Drama, funny moments, relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-21
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-01-20 19:20:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 73
Words: 65,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18531508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/83olivia/pseuds/83olivia
Summary: Love is Love is LoveLove is exactly what happens: it’s feeling so comfortable and so…safe with someone else that you’re willing to expose everything in yourself to them, and they accept it and expose everything back





	1. Chapter 1

Night. The bedroom is wrapped in twilight. A man is sleeping on a big bed under sheets. His sleep is restless. He breathes heavily, squeezes the sheets. No, it is not a dream, it is half asleep, half-asleep.  
"There can be no. This is only a vision. HE cannot be real."  
Squeezes the chest in the heart area. Breathe heavily. "I must, must breathe. Breathe in!"  
Inhale ... "Skinny figure ... Breathe in, breathe in" ... Exhale ... "He is tall" ... Inhale ... "Chestnut curls" ... Exhale ... "Cheekbones ... Oh, those cheekbones" ... Inhale   ... "Lips ... Fuck... Pink"... Exhale ..."He chews his lower lip ... Excited? ".. Inhale ..."Nose ... Freckles "... Exhale ..."Eyes ... Inhale... Green? "... Exhale ..."Yellow? " ... Inhale ... "Hazel?" ... Exhale ... "Eyelashes" ... Inhale ... Exhale ... Inhale ... Exhale ... Inhale ... "HIS Face" ...Exhale ... "Cherub" ... Inhale ...  
Pain. The pain pierces the left side.  
"Pain - I can not breathe."  
"Take a breath in! Take a breath in!!!"  
Inhale ... Exhale ... Inhale ... Exhale ...  
"Wake up! You must wake up. You must!"  
Inhale... "Open your eyes! This is a dream."  
Exhale... "Open your eyes!"  
Inhale... Exhale.

Armie opens his eyes. Breathing hard. He is sweating.  
\- Fuck! - growls through his teeth - What the hell is this?  
He sits down on the bed, lowers his head in his hands, propped on his knees.  
“It will drive me crazy”. “HE will drive me crazy.”  
Armie gets out of bed, walks to the window, lights a cigarette. The sun barely appeared over the horizon.  
"What time is it?"  
He turns around, looking for the phone on the bedside table.  
\- Fuck, 3.45  
“Think, Armie! Think!”  
“So, what do you know about THIS guy? You met HIS last Tuesday. God, a week and a half. HE torments me 10 fucking days. So who is HE? Does HE live here? Is HE my neighbor? I live here for 2 months and have never seen HIM”.  
“Stop! HE went out, left out, so HE does not live here. HE came to visit someone. I wonder who is so lucky? No! Remember how HE was dressed. In this you can not walk around the city. No, it is illegal. He is illegal in this pink shirt with ruffles. This pink shirt that suits HIM so much. This pink shirt that so emphasizes HIS eyes ... HIS curls ... HIS lips ... HIS lips are the same pink ... "  
\- Fuck! -  Armie roars, almost crying.  
"So. Pink shirt. Why was HE wearing this fucking pink shirt? HE is a model! Yes! HE is skinny. Yes! Tall? HE is just below me. HE is tall. Yes! HIS face. HIS FACE ... Non male ... What a delusion. Do you talk about a pretty face? HE is quite young. How old is he? HE is a teenager. Of course he is very young. All models are young.”  
“Skinny, tall, handsome, coming out of your building. Exactly. There was one of these strange photo shoots: on the roof, in the corridor, in the elevator. Exactly in the elevator. HE was here for the first and last time, you will never see HIM again. Or maybe you never saw HIM. Maybe HE is the fruit of your sick imagination?”  
"You're alone. You didn't have any relationship ... Yeah ... Who are you lying to? Tell the truth. Tell it out loud."  
\-  You haven't fucked anyone how much...  
"And how much already? A year ... Yes. That was ... Already a year? A year like us ..."  
\- Fuck!  
"Leaving the course. Breathe in."  
"So: You haven't fucked anyone for more than a year now. Yes! You just want human warmth. Yes! And HE? HE? HE? HE is just very pretty ... feminine?"  
Armie shook his head.  
"Yes. He’s too much like a woman ... no. He just has gentle facial features, and you ... you haven’t fucked for a long time ... you haven’t had a relationship with women. Yes!"  
Armie nods, agreeing with herself.  
“God, Armie, see where you led the lack of sex. You dream of a young guy. Armie, you're a pervert!”  
“No. This is just ... And what is this? Never mind. Go take a shower, go to bed. Go to work tomorrow (today)."  
A smile appeared on his lips.  
"Yes. Exactly. Work. Armie, you are an idiot. Your work is full of women."  
\- Idiot! - he says out loud.  
"So work. Tomorrow (today) is Friday. Invite someone (woman!) to drink after work. So to say "celebrate the end of the working week."  
"Yes. And then what? Armie, you 29. What next?!"  
 - Right - says Armie out loud - In the shower!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just the beginning of the story


	2. Chapter 2

"Armie, you idiot!"  
Armie smiles to himself and shakes his head.  
"So. It is Friday evening, and you are not sitting at the bar with a glass of something with a degree above 0, but in a subway car."  
Armie looks around, grins, seeing women on either side.  
"At least Friday evening you spend with women. 30 minutes of your trip home, but surrounded by women."  
Armie exhales deeply.  
"But you tried."  
"You wanted to try ...."  
\---  
This Friday, Armie woke up at 7.30. He felt himself ... well. After a cold shower, he managed to fall asleep, managed to sleep. These 3 hours of sleep were a real dream. Without dreams, without thoughts and dreams.  
His 3 hours of were.

Going into a cold shower, Armie calmed his thoughts. Solidly decided to invite someone (woman) from work to drink in the evening.  
"Yes! So I will do ... Tomorrow ... After work ... I will invite Mary or Carey (what is her name?) Well, that brunette with curly hair .... Thin long figure ... Green eyes .. Pink lips ... Oh, that plump lower lip, sandwiched between your teeth ... Are you worried, baby? There is no reason to worry. Let me stretch my hand to your face and with my thumb free your pink lip from captivity of your teeth. Let me baby."  
Armie saw it so clearly. It was real. He stroked and soothed HIM lower lip with his finger .... He stroked ... stroked ...  
Armie opened his eyes, finding himself with one hand resting on the wall of the shower, and the other stroking his penis.  
"Oh!"  
\- Fuck it up! - Armie has embraced his penis with his whole hand and began to pull up and down.  
He closed his eyes, threw his head back and began to recall how he ran into this boy in the hall of his house.

_Armie pressed the elevator call button. And waited. And waited. And waited. "What the hell?" The button was burning, but there was no movement. He pressed again and again. Oh, he heard the movement. The doors opened. And here it all started. HE stood in the elevator. Skinny long figure, dark curly hair, lip sandwiched between the teeth. And those eyes. The guy nodded to him and got out of the elevator. Armie nodded in response and entered the elevator. Turned to face the door, but could not remember how to breathe. Armie looked at HIM. The guy looked around, caught his gaze, and ... the elevator doors closed._

How long Armie stood in the elevator, he does not know. He does not know how he pressed the button of his floor. He does not know how he got into his apartment. From that moment on he knows nothing more.  
\- Fuck! - Armie came strongly, covering the wall with his cum.  
\- Fuck!  
But when he went to bed, a wide smile lit up his face. He fell asleep immediately and slept deeply for 3 hours.  
*  
Throughout the day, Armie looked at women at work who he could invite to drink. Yes, he decided not to cancel his plan for the evening. But in the end, he found himself comparing all the "challengers" with HIM  with "his boy."  
"Oh. His boy? Armie, Wake up! What are you doing? Good. True, only true. On this Friday evening you will not go to a bar with a woman, but to go home ... Alone ... ONE ... Alone with your dreams ... So! Stop! STOP! Mary-Carey. Yes! Go and do it! Go, Armie, Go!"  
He really wanted to do it. He even got up from his seat, but ... He received SMS on the phone, SMS that changed his plans.  
"Well, this is a sign!"

\----  
"I tried ... I wanted to, but the plans have changed."  
With these memories and arguments with himself, Armie finds himself standing in the hall of his house in front of the elevator.  
"Haha. I press the call button (fingers crossed)."  
Throws thoughts somewhere in the sky. The doors open ... And nothing, no one. The elevator is empty. Armie takes a breath, either with disappointment, or with relief. He enters the elevator, almost presses the button of his floor, the doors begin to close.  
\- Wait! Hold the door! Hold on!  
Armie holds the door.  
"Neighbors need help!"  
"Oh!"  
In front of him looms - a skinny long dark-haired curly green-eyed biting his lower lip - figure.  
"Fuck! This is HE!"  
In the hands of the guy a box of beer. Armie holds the elevator door with his right hand, moves away, letting the guy into the elevator. HE, walking by, looks into his eyes and nods, thanks. Armie nods back, not looking away.  
“Does he always look like he just finished a photo session? Interesting, if him will is dressed in rags, will it look the same?”  
\- Fifth - says the guy breaking the silence.  
\- What?  
\- Fifth my floor.  
\- Seventh.  
\- What?  
\- Seventh my floor.  
\- You're on top - smiling guy and...  
"Oh! It seems his cheeks have become pink!”  
They didn't interrupt eyes contact.  
\- Hello! I would wave to you in front of your face, but my hands are busy - guy looks at the box in his hands.  
\- Oh, sorry - Armie comes out of the trance and finally, pressing the button, stands next to boy.  
Silence.  
“HE is real! HE stands right here, beside, reach out and ... HE lives on 5 ... HE ... Can we just stay here and I will always look at you? Look into those green eyes. Oh, those green eyes! It seems the last time they were hazel? Or is it his green sweater that makes them so. Is he a chameleon? Does he change the color of  eyes to match the color of clothes?”  
Out of the corner of his eye, Armie looks down at the guy.  
\- I see you squint on me.  
\- Sorry. Just - "And what is just, Armie! You stare at HIM."  
\-  Yes, I have 21.  
\-  What?  
- I have the legal right to buy and drink ALL.THIS. BEER.  
- Sorry, I didn't say that.  
- Then “what”? - the guy turns and looks Armie in eyes.  
- Then what “what”? - "What, Armie, what?"  
The elevator stops, the doors open.  
"Thank God, he is coming out."  
The guy comes out.  
- This is the seventh!  
 - What?  
Armie goes out of the elevator after the guy.  
"Damn! This is really the seventh".  
\- Oh, sorry.  
\- Is that all you can say?  
\- What?  
\- "Oh, sorry and what."  
\- What? No. Damn, I'm sorry.  
They look at each other and begin to giggle.  
 - Sorry - says Armie - that's not all I can say.  
- Come on? - the guy is laughing.  
"Oh, that laugh, that smile."  
- Do you want a drink?  
Armie almost asks "what?", but catches herself.  
\- Yes, definitely.  
The guy lowers the box on the floor, stretches his right hand.  
\- Timothée. Timmy.  
\- Armand. Armie - Armie extends his right hand.  
"It's nice. His skin, his strength grip my hand.”  
\- Are we going?- Timothée breaks handshake and lifts the box.  
\- We going - Armie nods.


	3. Chapter 3

They are located on the sofa in the living room. On opposite sides of the sofa. Everyone in his corner with a can of beer. Silently, looking in front of you.  
"Everyone is in his corner of the ring, waiting for a lunge."  
"Only you have already lost this fight" - thought Armie and smiled at this thought.  
\- What? - Timmy asks with a smile.  
\- Hey, don't steal my text!  
Timmy's smile is even wider, his eyes are burning. Looking at it, in Armie’s chest, somewhere to the left, it becomes warm.  
\- And yet, what? What are you smiling at?  
- When?  
\- Then! Seriously dude! - With a slight hurt insult, says Timmy.  
\- I thought, each in his own corner of the ring - He looks at Timmy. His eyebrows rose in misunderstanding - We are sitting, sitting here... Each in his own corner of the sofa... silently - a pause - I ... to me ... I just ...  
Armie looked into those green eyes, looking at him with understanding, surprise, admiration, and lost, lost the thread of the story. In the end, he just shut up and looked, looked and could not get enough of it.  
\- Another beer? - Timmy broke their silence - Just don't say "what?"  
\- I will not - says affectionately Armie.  
Timmy gets up and goes to the kitchen, but Armie stops him halfway through.  
\- I will not. I will not speak "what?" and I will not be a beer.  
\- What? Oh, sorry, shit - Timmy says with a sad smile, covering his mouth with his hand - I understood. I have to go.  
"Was that a question? No. NO."  
\- No - Armie says harshly, jumping up from the sofa and heading towards Timmy. Timmy even flinched.  
\- Sorry, no. I mean. First: “Sorry” - Sorry for saying “no” so abruptly and loudly that it frightened you. Second: "no" - you don’t have to go. I'm not kick you out. Stay. "Sounds like I’m in need?" - Stay if you want. Third: "I will not beer" - one is enough. I have today ... One is enough.  
It seems only now that Armie has exhaled. He looked at Timmy.  
"Fuck! No."  
Timmy nodded, looking at his hands, twisting the hem of his sweater and “of course” chewing his lip.  
\- You are not kick me out, you want me to stay - Timmy didn't ask. He looked at Armie from under the eyelashes.  
\- Yes - Armie nodded and took a step, reducing the distance between them.  
Timmy looked at him, no, Timmy looked into his eyes. And then Armie saw how the little gears spun in the head of this child. He was thinking about something, estimating, tuck up. And here it is. The thought was formed. Eyes widened.  
\- Do You have today?  
Armie raised an eyebrow in question.  
\- Third. You said: "Third - I have today".  
\- A?! A meeting.  
\- You are going away.  
\- No, here. Meeting here - Armie took another step, another minus their distance.  
\- You want me to stay when you have a meeting.  
\- Yes, probably yes.  
\- You are not sure.  
\- No. Yes. I want you to stay - One more step.  
"I want. Want. Why? Why is it so important to me?"  
While Armie was pondering, he didn't notice how Timmy didn't simply reduce the remaining distance between them, he removed this distance. Now they stood opposite each other.  
\- I want to - Timmy says quietly, he put his palms on Armie's face.  
"What is going on? His hands are on my face. God, it feels good. His eyes. He looks at my lips? No, he looks into my eyes. Yes, he looks at my lips. He ... What is he doing?"  
Timmy gets up on tiptoe and presses his lips to Armie's lips. Light touch. Gentle chaste kiss.  
Armie has turned to stone. "Damn! What is IT? This is ... This is ... God ... This is ..."  
But suddenly the heat left his lips. "No! Timmy, no!" But Timmy pulled away, took his hands from Armie and "No! No!" a step back.  
"No, Timmy, no. Don't look at me with those eyes. No, don't depart from me!"  
\- I ... I ... - Timmy stuttered - I'll ... go.  
Timmy walked around Armie, put on his sneakers, put his hand on the door handle, ready to open the door, jump out into the corridor and start burning with shame. Timmy felt that the elbow of his right hand was squeezed by a strong grip. Timmy flinched. 


	4. Chapter 4

Timmy flinched. “From an unexpected phone rings? From phone rings!” - begged Armie.  
\- Yes, yes ... I am at home. Where should I be? - Armie answered the call - I don't ... let's not ... Are they with you? Yes, yes, I can also ask stupid questions ... When did the plans change? ... No, I don’t mind ... I. DO. NOT. MIND ... When? ... How much time do I have? ... What? No! Do you not think that I can? ... Stop. I understood. Call when you drive up - Armie finished the call. He still holds Timmy by the elbow.  
\- Oh, sorry - playfully says Armie, releasing Timmy.  
Timmy turns to him the face. “Glory to all the Gods” with a smile on his face.  
\- Oh, sorry? - he giggles.  
\- I need help. Can I request you?  
\- Yes - Timmy nods.  
\- Don't even ask with what?  
\- I won’t even ask with what - Timmy says quietly, looking into Armie’s eyes, swaying out side to side.  
\- Brave boy.  
\- Desperate.  
And again the relaxed atmosphere develops into a heavy cloud of tension.  
Again, the phone rings unexpectedly, again Timmy shudders. Armie allows himself to grin.  
\- Desperate but scared. Yes ... We are coming - answers the phone call - Are We go? - appeals to Timmy.  
Timmy just nods.  
They go out into the corridor. Approach to the elevator. Armie presses the call button. Are waiting. They are silent. Timmy turns to Armie, opens his mouth, wants to say something. The elevator doors open. They enter the elevator. Timmy presses the first floor button.  
\- Armie, I wanted to say ...  
\- Timmy, don't - Armie shakes his head.  
The elevator doors open, Armie walks into the hall, and Timmy ... Timmy stands in the elevator, blinking his eyes.  
\- Are you with me? - Armie asks Timmy - Come on!   
They go outside. At the sidewalk is a car from which a woman comes out. Tall, thin and ... Something in her, alarming and scares Timmy.  
\- Finally. You can pick them up. I'll take tomorrow afternoon - she blurted out without stop and without emotion.  
She stood like that, leaning against the open driver's door.  
\- And who is this? - pointing to Timmy with a look.  
\- This is Timothée, my neighbor - saying all this, Armie opens the back door.  
\- Hi, kids!  
Armie unfastens the cradle with the baby and sends it to Timmy. The boy looks like ... “How? Surprised? In confusion? Disappointed?”  
\- Timmy? - calling his Armie.  
Timmy comes out of the stupor, stretches his hand and takes the cradle. Armie nods, looking at him, as if asking, “Is everything OK?” Timmy nods back with a slight smile. Armie turns to the car and unfastens the little girl from the seat. Pulls her out of the car, taking on hands.  
\- Their things in the trunk. Take it!  
Armie goes around the car, opens the trunk, takes out one bag, hangs it over his shoulder. Then he takes out two more bags at once. He wonders how to divide all the bags in two hands (in one and a half).  
\- Let me - Armie hears Timmy's voice - Come on! - Timmy extends hand and takes one bag.  
They look into each other's eyes - Timmy with understanding, Armie with gratitude.  
\- Did you take everything? Can i riding?  
\- Yes - Armie closed the trunk, went to the sidewalk, stood next to Timmy.  
\- Let's go - Armie nods toward the house.  
They went to Armie's apartment. Timmy with the boy in the cradle in one hand and with the bag in the other. Armie with a girl on his arm, a bag over his shoulder and another bag in his other hand. Silently entered the hall, waited the elevator, climbed to the floor, entered the apartment.  
\- Where can I put a cradle with ...?  
\- Ford, this is Ford - Armie nodded at the baby in the cradle - And this is Harper - He looked on girl.  
\- They…? - Timmy didn't finish the question. He already knew the answer.  
Armie nodded.  
\- They are my children.  
Again those green eyes clouded with sadness, lips tightened, eyes wandered anywhere, just not at Armie.  
\- Timmy - called Armie - Timmy, look at me.  
Timmy fixed his gaze somewhere on the carpet.  
\- Timmy, look at me.  
Timmy tore his eyes off the floor and finally dared to look into the eyes of Armie and asked.  
\- Is she their mother? This woman? - he highlighted "THIS".  
\- Yes.  
\- Yours ...  
\- No - Armie interrupted him - No, not anymore.  
\- But was - Timmy breathed.  
\- Was.  
\- How long ago?  
\- More than a year.  
\- O! - Timmy looked at Ford - But?  
\- Can later? - Armie pleadingly looked at Timmy.  
Timmy cleared his throat.  
\- Where can I put a cradle with a Ford?  
\- To start here in the living room, next to the sofa - Armie pointed hand.  
\- Now, Hops, I think you can look everything here - Armie lowered Harper on floor, took her hand.  
\- Need unpack bags. I will do.  
\- Timmy, you don't have to.  
\- All alright.  
\- I will help.  
Armie sat his daughter on the sofa, gave her coloring and pencils, and began to unpack bags. They (He and Timmy) began to unpack bags. In silence. Timmy took out baby formula for feeding Ford, handed it to Armie. Armie put in the cupboard in the kitchen. Timmy took out Ford and Harper's clothes, folded in two piles. Armie took one and carried it to his room. For a moment he stopped at the door, turned to check the children. But met Timmy's gaze. Timmy, who sat on the floor between the cradle with Ford and the sofa where Harper sat. They nodded to each other “ _I will look after the children. Don't worry.” “Thanks Timmy._ ”  
Something in Armie's chest let go. Some kind of tension and anxiety. They left, freeing place for something warm and bright, something else, something that he had not yet understood.  
When everything was unpacked and put in place, Armie sat on the sofa next to Harper. He looked at Timmy. Timmy's one hand held the cradle, and the other lay next to Harper.  
\- Thank you - said Armie. Timmy raised his head and smiled.  
\- You're welcome - They looked into each other's eyes again.  
\- Dinner? - Armie offered.  
\- Yes, Dad, dinner! - Harper cheerfully exclaimed, clapping her hands.  
Both looked at Harper. Harper looked at Armie.  
\- Dinner? - She asked. Then she turned to Timmy.  
\- Hello!  
\- Hello!  
\- Harper - said Harper, pointing to himself.  
\- Timmy - said Timmy with a smile.  
\- Dinner? - Harper asked Timmy.  
\- Dinner - Timmy nodded.  
\- Dad, Timmy wants dinner - Harper said, turning to her father.  
\- Well, if Timmy wants dinner - Armie shrugged - How can I denial Timmy - said Armie, looking at the daughter.


	5. Chapter 5

Armie circled in the kitchen, cook dinner. He smiled. He smiled at his thoughts, thinking that he was essentially cook dinner for Timmy.  
“Cook dinner out of real foodstuffs.”  
Ford's dinner is his baby formula. Baby formula - breakfast, lunch and dinner. "Poor guy." Harper has a dinner - a little better than Ford, but still not steak and chips (and what do you want at 2 years?) Therefore, real, tasty, harmful (because useful cannot be tasty!) Adult food, today is cooking only for Timmy and for the sake of Timmy.  
For himself, Armie did not cook for a long time. Ate in a cafe and food to order. He always loved to cook and he did it good.  
“Tasty, because with love,” he spoke. He always put “love” in food when he cooked (especially for loved ones). But if you don’t love yourself, you don’t put “love” in the food you cook for yourself.  
“Too much introspection,” thought Armie, shook his head, smiled. He heard Harper laugh. Armie looked up from the kitchen counter and looked into the living room.  
Timmy was sitting on the edge of the sofa, Harper on his lap facing him. Timmy held the girl for her back, lifting his legs one by one.  
\- Pow! - said Timmy, spreading his legs. Harper fell down, leaning back on Timmy's hands, and laughed out loud.  
\- More, Timmy, more! - commanded the girl.  
\- Hops, I see you like it a lot, but let's calm down - Harper glanced on father - Yes, yes, I know everything. But soon dinner and then sleep. Need to calm down.  
\- Mischievous - she answered her father. Rushed to Timmy chest, clasping his neck with hands.  
\- Sorry, baby, but Dad is right - said Timmy, clutching Harper tighter - But we can do it tomorrow - he whispered in her ear. The girl giggled.  
\- Love you, T - She told him in the chest.  
\- Hey! What was it? How about me? - asked Armie in a hurt voice, looking at them the most pitiful look.  
Harper and Timmy looked in his direction, then at each other.  
\- What about Dad? - Timmy asked Harper.  
\- Well, we love you too.  
"We! Me and Timmy?”- a smile lit up the face of Armie.  
\- Armie! Armie!  
““Armie.” Oh, Timmy, I like the way my name sounds from your mouth.”  
\- Armie! Something is burning!  
“Damn!”  
Armie turned to the stove.  
\- Nothing burns! This is such a special way of cooking meat!  
\- I believe! When to feed Ford?  
\- At 8.00. We will have dinner, then I will feed him. Well. The dinner is ready.  
*  
The three of them sat down at the bar counter. Armie and Timmy against each other, Harper between them in a high bar stool. The cradle with Ford, Armie put to his left. They ate in silence. But this silence didn't oppress, it was not awkward.  
\- Armie, this is very tasty. True, never ate anything tastier.  
\- Thank. “Because with love.”  
“And truth, dinner was a success.”  
When dinner was over, Timmy clean up everything from the table and put in sink, rolled up his sleeves.  
\- What are you doing? - asked Armie, pull out Harper from the chair.  
\- Gonna wash the dishes.  
\- I see. Don’t. I will do.  
\- Armie! You cook, I wash the dishes - Timmy leaned his back on the sink, looking at Armie - And then you need to feed Ford. Go sit, I'll cook the baby formula.  
Armie nodded, pull out Ford out of the cradle.  
\- Hops, come on. I'll feed Ford, and you will paint. OK?  
\- OK.  
Harper sat on the floor, at the coffee table with an album and pencils. Armie, with Ford in his arms, on the sofa. Timmy in kitchen, cooking the baby formula for Ford. Armie watched.  
“Did he graduate courses “How cooking baby formula for Children 4 Months?”  
\- How do you know how to do it?  
\- Many nephews - Timmy shook the bottle, turned it over, dripped the baby formula on your wrist, licked.  
Armie watched fascinated, he swallowed at the last movement Timmy.  
\- Ready. Take it  - Timmy walked over to Armie, stretching the bottle.  
\- Thanks.  
\- A guy needs to eat a lot if he wants to be as big as his father.  
“Just like that. He said, turned around and began to wash the dishes. Also sings something. Who are you?"  
\- Well, Ford, you heard what T said - Ford grabbed a bottle and started sucking.  
*  
“Ford peacefully sucks the baby formula in my hands. Harper draws a pleased. Timmy next to me in  the kitchen washes the dishes, sings. I... am happy... smile... am I smile?”- Armie caught himself.  
\- Hops, what are you drawing? - Timmy asked, sitting down next to the girl.  
\- You.  
\- I? Me? Do you draw me?  
\- Yep. Here it is - Harper turned the drawing to Timmy - You.  
Timmy nodded.  
\- Here! - She unwrapped a drawing for Armie - T.  
On the sheet was drawn uneven circle. At the top of the circle are black scribbles, inside there are 2 fat points and a straight line, below, in the middle.  
\- Seem to be. Yes, this is Timmy - Armie nodded.  
\- Write! - Harper gave drawing and pencil Timmy.  
\- What to write?  
\- Myself.  
\- She wants you to sign a drawing. Write your name.  
\- OK - Timmy thought and asked - Hops, do you know my name, real name Timothée? - He carefully looked at Harper.  
\- Yes - Harper nodded.  
\- You are Harper.  
\- Yes.  
\- But sometimes you are called Hops.  
\- Yes.  
\- So am I - Timothée - Timmy - T. You understand?  
\- Yes.  
\- What should I write?  
Harper raised her index fingers to her temples, rubbing their, furrowed her eyebrows.  
 “Thinks” - Armie smiled, looked at Timmy. Timmy smiled too.  
\- OK - proclaimed the girl - Timmy-T.  
Timmy nodded.  
\- Hops, I write “Timmy-T”.  
\- Yes.


	6. Chapter 6

No matter how wonderful was this evening, this evening of Friday, this evening of Friday, which was planned in the bar with a woman - what the nonsense - this evening proceed into night.  
"What should I do? I never stayed with children overnight alone! Damn, how can I do this? Damn it, Liz! Armie! Armie, these are your children!”  
\- What happened?  
\- What?  
Timmy raised an eyebrow.  
\- You are is nervous.  
\- I ... - Armie wanted to say no. "But what for? What for deny what is really. No not like this. I don't want to lie to Timmy”- Yes.  
\- Why?  
\- This is the first time I'm alone with children for the night.  
\- No.  
\- Yes! Before that, I was alone with them only during the day, but at night!  
\- No. Armie, you will not stay alone with them for the night.  
"Stop! “No” does not mean he does not believe that I am the first time I stay alone with my children for the night. “No” means the first time I not stay is alone with children for the night.”  
\- You ... Will you stay with me? With us?  
\- Ugu - nods Timmy - Hops, Dad says it's time to get ready for bed - He stretches Harper's hand - Let's go brush your teeth.  
The girl takes his hand and they head into the bath, as if they have done this many times before.  
"Who are you? What did I do to deserve you?”  
With Ford in his arms, Armie peeked into the bathroom.  
\- are  y'all everything OK?  
\- Yeah - Harper mumbled with a toothbrush in her mouth.  
\- Armie?  
\- Yes.  
\- I ... I need a couple of minutes to go home.  
\- O? - “He needs to go home” - Forgive me, you're half a day here ... - “He needs to say that he doesn’t will come home to sleep. I'm selfish" - Forgive me ... - "I am a usurper."  
\- Armie, stop, stop! - giggled Timmy - I need to tell my parents that I will not come home to sleep and takes some of my things.  
Timmy walked over to Armie, who stood in the doorway.  
- I will be soon. Can you do it for a couple of minutes alone? - Timmy asked, putting left palm on the cheek of Armie, stroking his thumb.  
\- I will be able - answered Armie, he feels is trying to snuggle to his touch.  
\- Give me a couple of minutes - Timmy already put on his shoes.  
\- Halt! - Timmy is straightened - Take the keys, they are in a vase at the entrance. In these “a couple of minutes” we will be in bed already and maybe, no, I’m sure someone will be sleeping already - Armie finished, turning and addressing Harper. Then he looked at Timmy.  
\- I'll be back - Timmy said with a smile, leaving and carefully closing the door.  
*  
"He will return. A couple of minutes”- sang Armie, change clothes children and putting them to sleep in his bed. He laid them in the middle of the bed. Harper on the right, Ford on the left. He himself decided to lie down on the part of Ford. On the Harper side, he decided to put pillows. Now the pillows were on the Ford side as well, as Armie had to prepare a sofa for Timmy.  
Of course, he felt relieved that at night he would not be alone with children. Even knowing that someone nearby, behind the door, eased the situation. He may not need “someone behind the door” tonight. But “someone is near, behind the door” will be Timmy. “Timmy. Timmy. Timmy. Damn, Armie! What's happening?"  
He put a pillow on the edge of the sofa, next to put a blanket. The door to the bedroom left open. He lay on the side of Ford, who already snuffled. Harper was lying on her back, playing with her fingers.  
\- Fairy tale? - asked Armie.  
\- Ugu. Where is T?  
\- Coming soon - Armie looked into the living room. From this side of the bed he could see entrance door and edge of the sofa. He worried.  
“What if his parents won't let him go? What if Ford would came to me late in the evening, not knowing where he spend all day, and said: “Dad, today I’ll stay overnight an unknown neighbor, divorced with 2 children, whom I’m seeing for the second time in my life.” “Oh, yeah, whom I kissed.” “Well, how kissed, I just pressed my lips to his lips.” "Well, he (a neighbor) was not against." “He’s even the night before in the shower ... Stop, Armie! Stop!" “You're in bed with your children.”  
\- Dad, a fairy tale!  
\- Yes, Honey, a fairy tale.  
Armie began to tell a story when he heard the key turn. He looked up. The door opened slightly, a dark hat of hair appeared. Armie smiled and he let his breath out in exhalation of relief.  
“Timmy. He is back."  
They met gaze. Nodded to each other. Only after this, Armie turned his eyes to Harper and Ford.  
Harper began to fall asleep when Armie noticed that Timmy entered the bedroom. He looked up. Timmy stood in a prolate t-shirt and sweatpants, holding a pillow and blanket in his hands. Armie raised an eyebrow with question. Timmy shrugged, put away the pillows from Harper's side and lay down beside her, covering himself with a blanket. Feeling the movement of the bed, Harper opened her eyes, turned toward Timmy.  
\- T! - smiled girl - to sleep? - she buried her face in his chest. Timmy covered both of them with blanket.  
\- Good night, Harper - He kissed her head - Good night, Ford - He extended his right hand and gently, with his fingertips, stroked his head - Good night, Armie - Timmy looked Armie in the eyes, he moved his hand from Ford's head to Armie's cheek. With his thumb, he rubbed Armie's lips - Sweet Dreams - He took his hand from Armie's face and hugged Harper, already asleep.  
\- Good night Timmy. Sweet Dreams - said Armie.  
And, probably for the first time in his life, he was glad and grateful for his huge growth and the size. Because, before closing his eyes, before smiling, before falling asleep, he stretched out his left hand and hugged them all. Ford, Harper, Timmy.


	7. Chapter 7

Morning. Soft morning light envelops the bedroom. Four sleep on a big bed under blankets. The sleep their calm. Three of them quietly snuffle. The man (the eldest of all) is stretch oneself and opening his eyes. A smile does not leave his face. He turns on right side, put palm under the head. A sniffle sound is the best music he has ever heard.  
*  
No matter how good he felt (for the first time in a long time), Armie force himself to up. He checked the time on the phone.  
"Ford will wake up soon."  
While everyone was sleeping peacefully, Armie quietly slipped into the bathroom. Quickly to took a shower, brushed teeth. When he returned to the bedroom, he stopped at the edge of the bed. What he saw he really liked. He found his phone and took a couple of shots. (10-15. In different angles). No, not because he can forget this picture (he will surely remember it). He just wanted to “archive” this moment of his life.  
Armie walked around the bed, sat on the edge, the one where Ford slept, tucked his legs under him. He sat so, looking at the sleeping.  
It's said, there are 3 things in the world on which you can watch forever. It seems this morning, Armie found the fourth. All three lay on their bellies. Heads are turned to the left. The right hand is lay over head. Left hand half bent.  
*  
The first woke up Ford. Yawned, opened his eyes and began to move his arms and legs. Began to whimper. Armie took him in his arms, stroking his back, soothing him. Ford need to change clothes and feed. Ford's cry woke up Harper. The girl turned over on his back and stretched out in a star pose.  
\- Hi, baby! - whispered Armie.  
\- Dad - Harper sat up, looked around, saw Timmy - Timmy! - unexpectedly loud shouted.  
Timmy opened his eyes, turned his head to the right, smiled.  
\- You are woke up! - Harper cried happily and crawled on the back of Timmy - Get up! - but she lay down, buried her face between his shoulder blades.  
\- 5 minutes, baby. Give me 5 minutes - Timmy whispered with his eyes closed.  
\- Hops, let's go, we need to wash - called Armie.  
\- Timmy. Together.  
\- Let Timmy to sleep. Come on, baby - Armie took Harper from Timmy’s back.  
\- I woke up, I will help - Timmy mumbled sleepily, rubbing his eyes.  
\- You can still sleep. I can handle it.  
\- No, no. Everything is fine - Timmy sat on the bed, turn his head - Ford?  
\- He is in the cradle in the living room. I gave him a baby formula - said Armie with Harper in his arms, standing in doorway and glancing into the living room.  
\- Go, take care of Harper. I look after Ford - Timmy got out of bed, went to Armie and stroked him on the shoulder.  
Armie caught Timmy's gaze, nodded to him, and headed to the bathroom with Harper.  
\- Hi, mate - Timmy patted Ford's hair - How are you?  
\- We all. Your turn - Armie sat Harper on the sofa, next to Timmy - I'll cook breakfast.  
*  
After breakfast, everyone settled in the living room. Ford was lying in the cradle, looking at his hands, Harper, sitting on the floor, playing with toys, Armie and Timmy sat on the sofa side by side, in silence, looking at the children.  
\- At what time ... - Timmy cleared his throat - will they be taken away?  
\- She'll call - Armie seemed that Timmy twitched when he heard “she”. He turned to face Timmy.  
\- Tim, what's wrong?  
Timmy reflected Armie’s posture, but didn't look at Armie.  
\- It’s all right, really - quickly added.  
Armie laid his left hand on Timmy's thigh.  
\- Timmy, look at me - Timmy sighed, swallowed and met Armie's gaze - What happened?  
\- Nothing - Timmy shrugged.  
\- Tim? - Armie raised his eyebrows.  
It seems that Timmy was pondering how he should say what he wants to say. He took a deep breath. Got up. Went to the kitchen. Poured himself a glass of water. He turned to face Armie, his hand rested on the kitchen counter. Breathed. Drank water. To put the glass on the rack. Armie looked into his eyes, raised his eyebrows, like asking “What? Speak!”  
\- I don’t understand why give birth to children, if you don't want to have them - blurt out Timmy.  
Armie understood to whom it is addressed. He got up from the sofa and walked over to Timmy.  
\- It's not as bad as it looks. Believe me, Liz .. - He did not finish. He saw how Timmy's lip twitched when he mentioned his ex-wife's name.  
“Why does he hate her so much? Did he see her once time?”  
\- You don't like her ...  
\- This is not what you think - Timmy interrupted him.  
“Not what I think. Does he think that I think he is jealous?”  
To tell the truth, this thought brought warmth to the lower belly of Armie.  
\- I don’t understand her behavior. She ... - began Timmy - cold. I know, I was lucky and for our family it is natural. I know that not all families are like mine. And I grew up surrounded by differ from... We still ... And it is natural for us ... But I still don’t understand how ... How can you not want to kiss your young child when you will not see him for many hours ... This is strange to me ... I know ... - Timmy sighed.  
\- Oh, Timmy - The only thing that Armie could say to this incoherent speech. He walked over and hugged Timmy, kissed him on the top of his head. The only thing Armie could do.  
\- I understood you. I understand you - Armie felt two arms wrapped around his waist.


	8. Chapter 8

Timmy flinched in his hug. Armie's phone rang. Armie smiled.  
\- Change it phone ring - said Timmy reproachfully.  
They pulled away. Timmy went to children. Armie answered the call.  
Armie was talking on the phone, all the while looking at Timmy. Timmy sat next to Harper, one hand shaking the cradle with Ford.  
\- Yes, hello! ... OK ... What time? ... Bye - Armie ended the conversation.  
Timmy looked at him with sad eyes.  
\- When?  
\- About 4 - Timmy completely wilted - Tomorrow - Timmy's eyebrows raised and in his eyes hope was born - she take away them up about 4 tomorrow.  
And this is what Armie wanted. A smile lit up Timmy's face.  
\- You're not kidding? - Timmy jumped to his feet.  
\- No.  
\- Then we can go for a walk. There is a wonderful park with a playground nearby - Armie nodded - Really? You don't mind? Children will like it there.  
\- Timmy, I'm only for it.  
\- Harper, we go for a walk!  
\- Dad? - Harper looked at Armie - Walk?  
\- Yes. Walk! - Armie nodded.  
\- Hooray! Ford, we go for a walk!  
*  
They gathered quickly. They changed clothes Harper in comfortable clothes, took the baby formula for Ford. (Timmy was planning to arrange lunch of junk meal for them). And here they are (Armie, holding the cradle with Ford, Timmy, holding Harper by the hand and the backpack behind him back) stand in the elevator.  
\- Walking to the park! - Timmy says pushing the elevator button.  
After a moment, the elevator stops on the floor below, the doors open. Woman stand by the elevator.  
\- Oh, hello! - she says, entering the elevator - Hello, Sunny! - She hugs Timmy and they kiss each other on the cheek.  
\- Hello, mom!  
“Mom! Mama! Hell!"  
\- Hello! - she says to Armie - You must be Armie. I'm Nicole - Timmy's mom.  
\- Nice to meet you - They shake hands.  
\- Where are you going?  
\- Children remain for day. We decided to go to the park - Timmy gabbling.  
\- Understandably - says Nicole, intently examining all four.  
*  
\- Hey, boys! - Nicole calls, when everyone was in the hall - Can you linger for a couple of minutes?  
\- Something happen? - anxiously asks Armie.  
\- No. There is nothing with which we could not cope. Give me a minute - Nicole gives Timmy an unconditional look - Timmy?  
\- Yes Yes. We can. We'll wait here - Timmy points to a small sofa, standing in the corner.  
Nicole gets the phone, goes back to the elevator.  
\- Did I do something wrong? Or did you not tell her everything?  
\- Armie, what are you talking about?  
\- Nicole - Armie nods in the direction of woman - She ... What is she doing?  
\- There is nothing with which we could not cope - Timmy smiles, trying to soften the setting.  
\- Just a couple of minutes - says Nicole.  
\- Hi young lady! We are not introduced - she turns to Harper - I am Nicole, and you Harper?  
\- Hello! - says Harper - And this Ford - the girl points to her brother.  
\- Hi Ford! - Nicole is waving at Ford.  
\- Nicole! - called her man - Hello, son!  
"Son? Oh shit! Is this a family gathering! Fuck, Armie, you're in trouble!"  
\- Hello, sir! I am Armie - Armie extends a hand to a man.  
\- Hi, Armie. Marc - a man puts two baggage bags on the floor, gives hand to Armie.  
\- Hi, Dad! - greeting Timmy.  
\- Hi, Dad? Is it all?  
Timmy walks over to his father, hugs him and kisses him on the cheek.  
\- Hello now! Here, hold it. You will need this - Marc points to two baggage bags - Let's, unpack them.  
\- It? I did not think about it - Timmy sees two collapsible buggies.  
\- Where did you get them? - Armie speaks in perplex.  
\- Many nephews - Nicole shrugs it off - You said you were going for a walk. I thought it would be better than the cradle. Yes and Harper is still small for a walk.  
\- Thanks! - All that Armie can say.  
\- Hops, choose - says Timmy.  
They put the children in buggies.  
\- Oh, cradle! Armie, I will return ...  
\- We'll take it - interrupted Nicole - You may take away in the evening, when come to dinner. Marc, it's time for us - Nicole takes the cradle from Timmy's hands, passes it to her husband.  
\-  Until the evening! - Marc says. They turn around and leave, leaving the boys.  
\- Your parents it’s are something!  
\- I know - Timmy says proudly - Let's go to the park already - He pushes Armie in the back. 


	9. Chapter 9

 Armie always looked with envy at families openly showing affection for each other. As a child, he noticed that his family was very different from the others. He wanted to walk in the park with his parents, with two at once, like do other children, and not with one of them. But even in those days when they were all together, they was apart. His parents never showed affection for each other. Kissing on the cheek on family holidays have always been just a formality. He also did not get kisses and affection. When he was a child, he thought that he was doing something wrong and lack of weasel it's on the part of the parents was their punishment. As a teenager, he decided that all this was “sloppy endearments”. The Real men this are not required. Showing your feelings (tenderness and love), especially in public, is a sign of weakness. No he is not like that. He's strong.  
When he entered college and met Emma, he understood how wrong he was. He wanted to hold her hand, kiss her on the cheek (sometimes on the lips), not only when no one sees them, but on the street, in the library, yes, damn it, in front of the whole world. Yes, he wanted to show his tenderness and love, he wanted to receive it.  
Once he told this to Emma. “Showing your love is not a weakness”. They promised then that they would always show it, especially their children. Yes, then they dreamed that they would spend their whole lives together, give birth to a many of kids ...But this  not destined was to happen.  
Then Armie met Liz. She was did not look like Emma. Maybe because this, he thought that everything would work out with her. He met with her for 3 years. Three years hence, she said “yes”. For another three years, he persuaded (sometimes just begged) about the child. Oh, how happy he was when he learned that she was pregnant. But when Harper was born, everything changed. No, he loved his daughter. So much. And, realizing how much he loved his daughter, realizing the power of his love, he realized that he did not feel even a quarter of such emotions to Liz. Liz, who he thought he loved and was ready to spend with her life.  
 He did not speak (words) about this, his behavior spoke. When Harper was 7 months old, Armie told Liz that he couldn't play the “happy family” anymore.  
\- Even for the sake of daughter? For the sake of the child who you so wanted so much?  
\- Especially for the sake of her.  
 They decided to break up for a while (for Armie to change his mind). But he was sure, he not will changed his mind, when he started this conversation.  
 That evening, when the divorce papers were signed, Armie made the most stupid act in his life. Although, on the other hand, thanks to this “stupid act” he has a son.  
 The next year is flashed, as a series of slides. A changing one slide per minute.  
 And then came Tuesday. “You really remember that it was Tuesday!” The elevator doors opened and here he is, Armie, is sitting in the park on a bench with Timmy holding Ford in his arms, and keeping an eye on Harper, who runs around the playground.  
\- What are you smiling at?  
\- You know, Timmy, people always smile when they are happy.  
\- So are you happy?  
\- You can not even imagine how much.  
\- Maybe I will surprise you, but I can imagine.  
They looked into each other's eyes.  
\- Yes, I see, you can - Armie could really see it in Timmy's eyes.  
\- Dad, eat! - shouted Harper, clasping Armie by the knee.  
Armie looked at his daughter, rubbed her cheek with his thumb.  
\- Of course, baby - He looked at Timmy. Timmy raised an eyebrow - You promised to feed us with tasty harmful food.  
\- True? I promised it?  
\- Yep.  
\- Well, since I promised - Timmy shrugged.  
*  
They went to a fast food restaurant.  
\- Take a table, I will order - Timmy took a couple of steps and turned around - I will order what  need to. I am an expert in harmful food. I can afford it.  
“Little bastard! He can afford to be an expert in unhealthy food and be skinny like a mop” - thought Armie, but the smile never left his face.  
When the table was took, Armie's eyes found Timmy. Timmy leaned his elbows on the counter, shifted the body forward, and _very_ kindly talking with the girl cashier.  
“Is he flirting with her? Flirts with her in front of our eyes?” By “our”, Armie meant himself and children of course.  
“He's flirting.”  
If thoughts could be depicted as a smiley, it would be a sad smiley with one tear. Timmy's gaze interrupted Armie's mind tirade. Timmy smiled broadly and nodded his head to the side. Armie traced the direction. Timmy pointed to the toilet. Armie nodded.  
After a couple of minutes, a girl with whom Timmy “flirted” approached their table. She brought the order.  
\- Bon appetit! - Turned and left.  
“Now a piece in the throat will not climb.”  
\- And this - she returned, holding out Armie a bottle of Ford - your husband asked to warm.  
Armie opened his mouth. "Husband. He is not…"  
\- Thank you, Zoe! - Timmy returned, smiled at the girl, took the bottle, sat down with Ford on his hands and give him a bottle.  
\- Bon appetit! - the girl paused - All of you! - and with these she left.  
Armie planted Harper to his left. Timmy and Ford sat opposite.  
\- Do you know her?  
\- Whom?  
\- This girl - Armie nodded his head in the direction of the order table.  
\- Zoe, no.  
\- You know her name.  
\- Armie, I can read.  
\- I have no doubt.  
\- Armie - Timmy laughed - Her name is written on a badge.  
“Armie, you idiot!”  
They ate in silence. After eating a couple of french fries, Armie stared at Timmy.  
“Your husband” sounded to Armie’s head. "Your". "Husband". This girl sees them for a couple of minutes and thinks they are married.  
The memories took Armie far back in time.  
_Liz was 5 or 6 months pregnant._  
_\- I want a big hamburger and a lot of french fries!_  
_\- Sorry? What? Do you want a hamburger and fries?_  
_\- Armie, are you deaf?_  
_\- Liz, you didn't give me life when I just said those words!_  
_\- These are all hormones. It's not me. This is your daughter. She is definitely “your girl”._  
_“Seize the moment, Armie. It may not happen again.”_  
_So, they are in a fast food restaurant, eating hamburgers and fries. Armie is happy. He could not have imagined that Liz would ever not only allow him, but would also eat “this harmful food” herself._  
_\- Wow, the girl seems happy - Liz said, rubbing her stomach - I need to go to the toilet._  
_\- Yeah - All that could mumble Armie with his mouth full._  
_A minute later the waiter approached him._  
_\- Your friend asked for a check ..._  
He and Liz by that time had been married for three years, before that they had met for three years. They were together six years. Six years. And the guy called her "friend". A friend, not even “Your girlfriend”. He knows Timmy... Day? 24 hours. Nothing compared to 6 years.  
Six years together - a friend.  
Day together - husband.  
\- Falcon, Falcon, this is Earth - Timmy's voice led him out of his thoughts. Armie blinked and smiled with apologies.  
\- Armie, are you with us?  
\- Yes Yes. I was just be lost in thought.  
\- We noticed this - smiled at Timmy, with a wink at Harper - You don't eat anything.  
\- You know, not everyone can afford to eat _this_ \- Armie has pointed a finger at food - and be like _this_ \- turned his finger on Timmy.  
\- Armie, trust me, you can eat _this_ \- Timmy, imitating Armie, pointed his finger at the food - and it didn't damage to _this_ \- Timmy pointed his finger at Armie's ass.  
Armie blushed (Oh, yes, he did it), coughed, and in order not to blurt out nonsense, he began to eat a hamburger.  
“Brat! He's yet teasing. If he himself is skinny, it does not mean ... Stop, stop, stop ... He said _this_ would not damage my ass. This would not damage. So, he thinks my ass is attractive. So, he is ... " - Armie tried to find the word - "evaluated ... "  
\- Falcon, we losing you.  
\- I'm here - said Armie.  
\- I think it's time to go home. Children need to sleep.  
\- I don’t want. Walk! I want to walk! - Harper became naughty.  
\- Someone it really is time to relax! - said Armie, let down his daughter from the chair.  
\- No, Dad, a walk! - Harper wrapped her arms around herself and pouted her lips.  
\- Hops, look, Ford is almost asleep in a pram...  
\- Armie, let me. Harper - Timmy crouched down, standing on the same level as the girl - listen, baby. Do you know why we have to go home now?  
\- Sleep?  
\- No. Because if we go home _now_ , then our way will be to sweet.  
Harper raised her eyebrows. The girl clearly did not understand anything that Timmy said. But she heard exactly what she had to.  
\- Sweet? I want a sweet.  
\- Then Let's go home?  
The girl nodded and began to climb into pram.  
\- Wait for me on the street - he say to Harper.  
\- Sweet - whispered Armie on Timmy's ear - Ice cream?  
Timmy turned his face and whispered too.  
\- No allergic to fruit?  
\- No - Armie pulled away from Timmy.  
"Distance. Need Distance.”  
\- I won't.  
Timmy raised an eyebrow.  
\- One hamburger was enough for _this_ \- Armie mow down his eyes down, playfully raising eyebrows.  
Timmy smiled and .. “Blush? Yes, Timmy, you understand what I am pointing out.”  
\- We are waiting for you on the street.  
*  
\- Sweet! Dad, sweet! - Harper pointed at Timmy, coming out with two ice cream horns.  
\- Sweet - repeated Armie, not knowing to  _what_ or to _whom_ addressing this word.  
\- Here, keep. Our sweet way home.  
Harper happily took the ice cream horn and immediately began to eat it.  
The way home was quiet. Armie drove pram with Harper, Timmy with Ford, who was asleep. Armie looked at his daughter's happy face. He was happy because his child was happy. Armie looked at Timmy.  
“God! How can it look so sexy?”  
Timmy stuck out his tongue and licked off flowing down ice cream from the horn.  
“This damn tongue. How will it feel in my mouth?”  
Timmy looked at Armie.  
\- Do you want?  
\- Yes.  
Timmy brought ice cream to Armie’s mouth.  
“Damn, he's about ice cream.”  
Armie bit off.  
\- What is this taste? - Armie licked his lips - Berry mix?  
Timmy smiled and nodded.  
\- I like.  
Ice cream was eaten long before they got to the house. Because one ice cream horn was not designed for two men.


	10. Chapter 10

\- Timmy, I put pillows on either side. You don’t need to be with children 24/7 - Armie whispered so as not to wake the children.  
Armie and Timmy stood on both sides of the bed. Armie on the right, Timmy on the left. The children, like in this night, slept in the middle.  
\- And if I want ... - Timmy stammered - I want to rest and sleep. You wanna be bad host and send your guest to the sofa? - Timmy asked dramatically.  
\- Do what you want - Armie waved his hand and went to living room. Stopped at the door, turned and looked at Timmy.  
Timmy lay on his side, palms under his head, and looked at the children.  
\- Timmy - called Armie. Timmy looked at him - I am a good host and don't need to yelling at me - he smiled and left.  
*  
While all the children were sleeping (All three children), Armie decided to occupy himself with something. And since they were invited to dinner today and his love of cooking woke up, he decided to bake cookies. Yes, he is able bake!  
“How long have I not baked this cookie? I remember all the ingredients correctly and their quantity? Yes, that's right.”  
Armie read the recipe in his head.  
“Why then is it the fifth baking sheet?”  
\- Mmm, it smells delicious! What is it?  
Timmy was standing in the living room, stretch out after sleep. The bottom of his t-shirt rose, exposing his belly.  
“Milky” - thought Armie and swallowed - “Pull yourself together!”  
\- Cookie. While someone was sleeping like a baby, I decided to bake cookies. Besides we were invited to visit, and I don't go to visit with empty hands. Hey! - Armie slapped Timmy on the hand that was reaching for the cookies.  
\- Come on! By this can feed the whole house. Greedy! - Timmy folded his arms on chest and made an offended face.  
\- Are you exactly 21? You don't confuse the order of numerals?  
\- Harmful! - Timmy went to the fridge, reached for the handle and stopped in thoughtfulness - Armie?  
\- Yes - Armie loaded into the oven another baking sheet.  
\- How old are you?  
\- 29 - He looked at Timmy.  
Why wasn't he surprised by his expression?  
\- You don't believe. No one believes. They always give me more.  
\- They always give me less.  
They both smirked.  
*  
\- Timmy, do you prefer cookies with milk - Armie did  pause, pulling out another baking tray out of the oven - or tea?  
\- Timmy is fine.  
Armie raised an eyebrow.  
\- Timmy, I like when you call me Timmy. “T” is Harper - Timmy twisted hem of t-shirt with his finger.  
\- Timmy? - Armie didn’t immediately understand what Timmy was talking about.  
\- O! Timmy, you? Did you think? - Armie couldn't help laughing. He laughed heartily.  
\- What? What's so funny?  Shut up already, you can wake the kids - Timmy folded his arms on chest.  
\- Sorry, _Timmy_ \- Armie deliberately singled out his name - It's not about your name. It's about what you like to drink with cookies.  
\- Oh! - Timmy started to understand - Tea is not T - Timmy giggled - God, I ... I thought ... - and that's all, now Timmy burst out laughing.  
Armie didn't resist and laughed again.  
*  
\- Armie, this is great! - Timmy mumbled with mouth full of cookies. He sat on sofa, legs crossed in Turkish. In one hand (right) he held a glass of milk (He did a choice in favor of milk), in the other (left) a cookie. To his left was a plate of cookies. Five pieces, more Armie did not allow.  
\- Thanks! You know, I can get used to your compliments on my cooking.  
Timmy coughed.  
\- God, Timmy, are you choke-bore? - Armie approached Timmy, stroked and quietly patted his back.  
Timmy cleared his throat, took a deep breath.  
\- Thanks I'm fine. I'm going to wake the children - Timmy abruptly got up and went into the bedroom.  
Quickly gone, you can say ran away. True to say, run was not so far.  
*  
\- In what time are your parents waiting for us? - Armie ask when everyone sat at the kitchen counter. Harper drank tea with cookies, Timmy fed Ford.  
\- By six. If you want?  
\- Why should I not?  
\- If you think you have to, or just don't want - Timmy shrugged - Not I know.  
\- Timmy, I don't feel obligated. I want to. Moreover, we need to get rid of though would be from half a cookie - joked Armie.  
“Well, praise God, you're smiling again.”  
*  
Armie was standing in the bedroom in front of an open closet with clothes.  
"What to wear? How should I look? Suit? No! Too formal (leave it for later). Shirt and jeans? T-shirt and jeans? Or a jumper? Fuck!”  
\- Don't swear near at children!  
Armie turned around on Timmy's voice.  
\- Did I say it out loud?  
\- No. But this is what you thought.  
“God, he's already reading my mind!”  
\- I don’t know what to wear!  
\- I'm see - Timmy looked around, checked the kids - Jeans and a shirt would be fine.  
*  
So, an hour later they were dressed and ready to go to visit. Armie in a dark blue shirt and jeans, Harper in a yellow dress with horses, embroidered on the bottom of the hem, Ford in a green overalls with dog snouts.  
\- Beauty! - Timmy whistled - I'm not in your league.  
Timmy was wearing his “sleeping” t-shirt and sports pants.  
\- I promise to fix it. Just let me get to my room.  
\- Willingly believe in it. We are ready, although a bit early.  
\- Armie, are you always so punctual?  
\- I try to be it.  
\- Considering that I'm not dressed yet, and I need time for this - Timmy thought it over -  I thinking when I decide what to wear, we will sit at the table by the time to which called us.  
\- Hour!? Do you need an hour to decide what to wear for dinner with your parents?  
\- Hey! I have to look decent when I'm having dinner ... - Timmy cleared his throat - If You are ready, we can go.


	11. Chapter 11

Timmy was chewing his bottom lip, combing hair with a hand, shifted from one foot to the other.  
\- As if it is you who stand at the door of my parents (God forbid!) - Armie put his hand on Timmy’s back, stroking up and down, soothing - Do not you think  I'm the one who should be nervous?  
Timmy looked at Armie, opened his mouth to say something.  
\- Timmy, Armie! - exclaimed Nicole, opening the door - Hi, baby - She crouched, addressing  to Harper - Come on in. Make yourself at home.  
\- Can? - she asked, holding out her hands to Ford, who was sitting in Timmy's arms.  
Timmy handed the boy over to his mother.  
\- Where is Dad? - Timmy asked when they were in the living room.  
\- On the kitchen. You're a bit early - added Nicole apologetically.  
\- Sorry, my fault - apologized Armie - We brought cookies - he handed the package Nicole.  
\- Do not be sorry. Timmy is always late, so we didn't expect you even to six.  
\- Mom! - Timmy's cheeks turned pink.  
\- Hi baby! Armie! - Marc came up, handed Armie a hand - You are early, usually we ...  
\- Dad! - Timmy interrupted, completely embarrassed.  
\- Harper, baby! We have a whole room with toys. Do you wanna take a look? - asked Nicole.  
\- Yes! - the girl looked at her father and asked permission - Dad?  
\- Yes! - Armie and Marc answered simultaneously. All giggled.  
\- Sorry, son - began Marc - In this house, only me is called “Dad”. Apparently one has to get used to - mumbled Marc under his breath, heading back to the kitchen.  
\- Dad, can I? - Harper asked.  
\- Yes Go. Nicole, I can take Ford.  
\- No no. If you don’t mind?  
Armie nodded, he didn't mind, because Ford didn't mind.  
\- Timmy, you need to change clothes - Nicole inspected at her son - Armie, help him with choice? Or just remind him about time.  
Nicole took Harper by the hand and took her into a room with toys.  
“Just like that! Took the children, leaving me with her son?”  
\- Will you also take my hand and take me to your room? - asked Armie, all still looking in the direction Nicole and his children went.  
Timmy followed his gaze.  
\- If you want to.  
Without waiting for an answer, Timmy grabbed Armie by the wrist and pulled into his room. Armie did not resist. Timmy sat him on the edge of the bed.  
\- Armie, watch the time. I can really get carried away.  
Armie nodded.  
Now Timmy was standing by the open closet, choosing what to wear.  
\- 15 minutes!  
\- a Suit? - Timmy looked at Armie - Too officially - Timmy shook his head.  
\- Jeans? Jeans! - Timmy took out his jeans and hung up them on his left arm.  
\- 10 minutes!  
\- Shirt? T-shirt? Jumper?  
"Damn! We even think the same way.”  
\- Don't swear, although there are no children around.  
Timmy looked surprised at Armie.  
\- How do you?  
\- Timmy, you repeated my monologue.  
\- True?  
\- Word by word.  
\- Fuck!  
\- Timmy! - Armie got up, walked over to Timmy.  
They looked at each other. Everyone wanted to say something, do something.  
“Damn, Armie don't go crazy. Pull yourself together!”  
Armie looked away, stretched out his hand and took off black shirt with cherries from the hanger.  
\- I think it will be good.  
\- Thanks. I will change my clothes.  
Armie nodded, looking somewhere in the distance.  
\- Armie, you can go to the living room.  
Armie nodded.  
\- I change clothes faster than I choose clothes.  
 Armie nodded. He could not move his legs. The image of Timmy, changing clothes before his eyes, paralyzed his whole body.  
\- Go already! - Timmy begged, pushing Armie out of the room.  
In some kind of fog Armie reached the living room. He even talked about something with Nicole and Marc. Voice Timmy brought his out of from the trance.  
\- I had in time? Had in time!  
Armie looked at Timmy.  
\- You looking good.  
\- Cherry! - Harper exclaimed, pointing at Timmy.  
\- Yes - Armie looked at his daughter and nodded. Then he turned his gaze to Timmy - Cherry.


	12. Chapter 12

Armie was very afraid of this dinner. He did not know, how to treat him. This dinner acquaintance with a new neighbor? This is a family dinner with parents his..? His whom?  
“Who is Timmy to me? Neighbour? Familiar? Friend?"  
Whoever he is, Armie knows his second day. Day. It has been 24 hours since they collided in the elevator, and here they are already sitting at the same table in the house of Timmy's parents.  
But Armie’s fears of were in vain, the dinner was calm. Nobody interrogated Armie. Nicole and Marc talked a lot about themselves, their lives and family. There were a lot of funny stories embarrassing Timmy. But Timmy, although he was blushing and rolling his eyes, seemed not to mind that Armie would hear them.  
Armie was surprised at how easily Timmy's family let him into their life. And maybe because of this, Armie began to tell stories from his life and about his life. Stories as they are, without choosing the “right” words, without embellishing unpleasant moments.  
He said that he is one child in the family. What always wanted to have a brother or sister. When he was 13 his parents divorced. When his father married the second time, he was glad. No, not for father, for himself. Father married a woman with two children and now, Armie, technically, had a brother and sister. True, he saw them only twice. The first - at the wedding of his father, the second - at his own wedding. He told that he divorced before the birth of Ford. That children is the best thing that happened to him in life.  
He spoke and spoke. It was so natural and right.  
This evening, Armie learned that Marc is French, so Timmy is Timothée. What does Timmy have older sister - Pauline, who now lives and studies in France. What does, at 15, Timmy considered himself a real hip hop singer.  
\- "Lil Timmy Tim”? Seriously? - Armie teased.  
\- Oh, I will let you listen to his “songs” - Marc made fingers of quotes.  
*  
\- I'm glad you and Timmy became good buddies - Marc said, sitting in a chair in living room with a cup of tea.  
\- Thank you, sir - answered Armie, sitting on the couch, watching Harper playing in toys on the floor.  
\- Oh, no, no! Call me Marc. And you have nothing to thank me for - Marc pondered.  
\- You are a good man, Armie - Armie wanted was to object, but Marc stopped him - I see by the way you take care of the children, how do you relate ... - Marc choosing the words.  
\- I trust Timmy - Marc looked at his son, who helped Nicole with the dishes at Kitchen - Despite the fact that Timmy is an open person, easy in to communicate, he heavy to converge with people. But the way how he feels with you - Marc paused - I see it in his eyes.  
\- He trusts you, and trust is based on truth. Don’t lie to him, even if you think it in boon. You need to sort yourself out. If you haven't done it yet, don't drag him into it. Don’t feed him with false hopes.  
\- Armie, I want you to understand me. I am not your enemy. Especially not an enemy to my son.  
\- If friendship, is what you can offer him, say it to him. He will be glad to have such a friend like you. He will understand.  
\- But what if I need help to understand myself?  
\- Ask him ...  
\- But only without false hopes - continued Armie.  
Marc nodded.  
\- You are a good man, Armie. Don't even doubt in it. You want and know how to love. Feel free to show it.  
\- What are you gossiping about? - Timmy asked, going to the couch.  
\- About you - Marc winked at Armie - I'll go for more tea - Marc got up, pat his son on the head.  
\- Seriously, what were you talking about? - Timmy asked, falling on the couch next to Armie.  
Their hips were pressed to each other. They didn't mind.  
\- About you - Armie turned his face towards Timmy - And that's all you need to know. Right now .  
\- Right now. That is, someday, I hope early, not late, will you tell me? - Timmy looked at Armie from under his eyelashes.  
“Can anyone resist this little imp?”  
\- Armie, you should, no, you just need to tell the recipe of this cookie  - their interrupted Nicole.  
“Oh, Nicole, God bless you!"  
\- If I tell you, you will no longer invite me to visit - joked Armie.  
\- Oh, Darling! We are always glad to see you at home. And your babies - Nicole looked at the children - They are very cute.  
\- Speaking of children - Timmy said - Are you and dad don't be offended if we leave now?  
Armie looked at Timmy questioningly.  
\- I just thought, Armie, if you don't mind - Timmy looked at Armie with an apologetic look - It would be nice for the kids to take a walk before going to bed.  
\- Timmy, baby - Marc intervened - It will be useful for children. The more they walk before bedtime, the stronger they will sleep. A peaceful night for parents is the best you can wish for - Marc hugged his wife by the shoulders - Really, Dearling?  
\- Oh yeah! I remember Timmy was restless on most nights. And when we didn't get up at night to calm him down, it was the best night.  
\- Have been nights much better  - Marc winked and pushed his wife into the thigh.  
\- Marc! - Nicole slapped her husband on the shoulder.  
\- Dad! - exclaimed Timmy, wrinkling his nose.  
\- What? - Marc asked uncomprehendingly.  
\- We went for a walk, we leave - Timmy fussed, pushing Armie, be getting kids ready for walk.  
*  
They hugged, said goodbye. When they entered the elevator, Timmy turned around and shouted to his parents with a cheeky smile.  
\- Parents, I wish you “best night”!  
The elevator doors closed. Timmy stood with a smile on his face, pleased with himself.  
\- Little cheeky boy - Armie said in a half-whisper.  
\- Yes! I am such - nodded Timmy.


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to everyone who reads this fanfic
> 
> Thank you all for kudos

They headed to the same park where they were in the morning. In one hand, Timmy held the cradle with Ford, in the other Harper's hand. Harper's other hand was held by Armie.  
For some time they walked in silence, looking in front of himself. They listened to Harper singing, everyone was thinking about his own.  
……….  
\- I can carry the cradle.  
\- Nope, Armie, it's not difficult for me.  
……….  
\- I enjoyed dinner with your parents.  
\- Me too.  
……….  
\- You know, Armie, I was so afraid.  
\- You? So there were two of us.  
……….  
\- What are you was afraid, Armie? - Timmy looked at Armie.  
\- I was afraid not to meet expectations - Armie shrugged and stared on walkway.  
\- Armie - Timmy took a deep breath and exhaled loudly - We can never meet the expectations of strangers. Because we do not know what they expect from us.  
\- Oh, Timmy, where were you been 10 years ago? - Armie said sadly, looking at Timmy.  
\- Studied at school.  
\- It was a rhetorical question.  
\- I understood. I studied at school - smiled at Timmy.  
\- Dad! Up! - Harper pulled Armie by the hands.  
Armie raised his daughter in his arms, she hung on him like a koala. Yawned.  
\- I think it's time for us to go home - Timmy said.  
*  
After returning home, they changed clothes children for sleep. Take turns keep an eye on at them while one of them was in the bathroom.  
Armie entered the bedroom when Timmy was already lying on his side of the bed, to the right, from the side of Harper. He was lying on his stomach, hugging a pillow.  
\- Will you tell us a fairy tale today? - Timmy asked.  
\- To Us? - asked Armie, climbing into bed and covering them all with a blanket.  
\- You probably don’t know, but you have a very beautiful voice. Charming when you are reading.  
Armie was surprised. No one ever compliments his voice.  
\- You need to recording audiobooks - Timmy yawned - Will you read to us?  
\- to whom “to us”, Timmy? Harper is already sleeping. You are almost asleep - Armie turned to Timmy, put his hands under cheek.  
\- Aaarrrmmiieeeeee, please - Timmy begged.  
"How? How can you resist this kid?”  
\- Fine, I'll tell you a fairy tale.  
Timmy was already sleepy, and Armie’s charming voice led away him further into sleep. And before he finally falling asleep, Timmy heard:  
Once upon a time lived a Giant. He was a kind giant with a big Heart. Once his Heart was broke. He was so angry and offended that he scattered all the pieces of his Heart in the darkest corners of his cave....  
\- This is a sad tale.  
\- This is just the beginning. Listen further.  
\- I hope your fairy tale will have a happy ending? - in a dream Timmy said, turning over on his back.  
Armie looked tenderly at Timmy, smiled at the corners of his lips, reached out and patted Timmy on the head.  
\- I hope so too.


	14. Chapter 14

The sunlight was so bright, that Armie covered his closed eyes with his palm. A breeze shook his hair.  
\- Timmy!  
\- Shh, Harper, don't scream, can wake Dad - Timmy's whisper came.  
Armie opened his narrowed eyes, raised himself on his elbows. He was lying on a plaid rug spread out on the grass in the park. To his left was a picnic basket, to the right were Ford's and Harper's toys. His gaze was fixed on the sound of his daughter's voice.  
Harper ran around the clearing, giggling. Ford was sitting on Timmy's shoulders, who holding him for his back.  
\- Timmy, sing! - demanded the girl.  
Timmy started singing. Armie leaned back, laid his hands behind his head, closed his eyes and listened to Timmy singing. He was happy.  
When he opened his eyes again, the sun and blue sky were replaced by the ceiling of his bedroom. Armie exhaled in frustration. "It was a dream".  
Armie sat on the bed and looked around. He was alone. There were no children around. Timmy wasn't around. He was alone! Silence. Silence surrounded him.  
"It was a dream? Children? Timmy? Walking in the park? Dinner with Timmy's parents? Friday! Today is Friday? I overslept work? It could not be a dream! Oh my God! No!"  
Armie jumped out of bed, opened the bedroom door and jumped out into the living room.  
Right foot he hitting back of the sofa.  
“What the hell is a sofa doing here?”  
This is what Armie thought.  out loud, he uttered _such_ swearing.  
\- Armie! Watch your mouth!  
“Timmy? Is that Timmy?”  
Armie looked from the sofa to the voice.  
\- Timmy! - Armie said with an exhale of relief.  
There were tears in his eyes. "It from kick.” Armie assured himself.  
\- Timmy, I thought ... I woke up ...  
\- What did you think, tell me later - Timmy interrupted him, almost running up to Armie.  
\- Thank God! Are you woke up - Timmy handed Armie a child and rushed into the bathroom.  
Armie stood with wide eyes. His bruised leg were burning. He didn't care. His children were with him. His Timmy was with him.  
\- Hello father!  
\- Hi baby! - Armie approached Harper and kissed her on the head. He hugged Ford tightly.  
\- Damn! I thought I will burst - Timmy walked in kitchen, tying a string on his pants.  
Armie smiled. He even allowed himself to giggle.  
\- Hey! It's not funny! I would look at you - Timmy folded his arms across his chest and pouted his lips.  
\- Hi, Timmy! Good morning! - Armie with difficulty suppressed laughter.  
\- I'm offended! - Timmy turned to the window.  
\- Harper, Timmy took offense at me. What should I do to he forgive me? - Armie asked his daughter, but this question was addreses Timmy.  
Harper looked at Timmy, looked at her father. She shrugged.  
\- Pancakes. Make pancakes.  
Armie kissed the head of his daughter, put Ford in the cradle and walked over to Timmy.  
\- Timmy! - Called him Armie. But Timmy stood there, arms folded, staring out the window.  
\- Tiimmyy! - Armie prodded Timmy in the shoulder with his index finger.  
\- I'm still offended! -Timmy pushed off his shoulder Armie’s finger. But Timmy’s voice intonation said quite the opposite.  
“Someone want to play?”  
Armie himself does not know what came over him. Maybe a change of weather, maybe relief from go on morning strain which gone, maybe ... But who cares what it was.  
Armie walked closer to Timmy, hugged him and pulled him so close that he could feel all Timmy's vertebrae with his chest. Brought his lips to Timmy’s ear so close that it almost touched him. Armie's nose tickled Timmy's capricious hair curl.  
Armie took a deep breath. No, he breathed in Timmy's scent.  
Timmy tensed up as string.  
Armie whispered.  
\- If. I. Make. You. - Armie silent, swallowed (loudly so that Timmy heard).  
\- Pancakes. Will you forgive me? - quickly said Armie and let Timmy go so fast that he stagger.  
Timmy turn, narrowed his eyes, pursed his lips even harder.  
"Damn! I went too far?”  
\- Timmy, I'm sorry! I didn’t mean to offend you - began Armie  an apologetic voice.  
Timmy held up his palm, stopping his tirade. Armie was silent. Timmy gave Armie such a cold look.  
\- Want to make me pancakes?  
Armie nodded, not daring to answer.  
\- To start put on pants - Timmy began to chew a corner of his lower lip, holding back smile.  
Armie looked down.  
\- Damn! Sorry! - automatically he began to hide behind his hands. Cheeks flushed. He looked at Timmy. Timmy pursed his lips, but not from resentment, trying not to laugh out loud.  
\- Sorry! - all that Armie could say. rushed into the bedroom (remembering the sofa, which stood out of place).  
\- Although I liked what I saw.  
\- What? - asked Armie, turning to Timmy.  
\- What “what"? - Timmy raised an eyebrow.  
“Did he hear wrong? No, Timmy clearly said that.”  
*  
“You went half-naked without noticing it. Did you pester and flirt - flirt and pester? - flirted and pestered with Timmy. God, Armie, what happened to you? You were so scared that Timmy is a vision, and when you realized that Timmy was real, that he was here with you...”  
"Admit the truth, Armand, you like him." Armie nodded, agreeing with himself.  
“And you? Does he like you?”  
"Stop! I didn’t hear wrong. No! I heard that. He clearly said what he said: “I liked what I saw.” He liked this. He liked the way I look in boxers.”  
Armie straightened his shoulders and lifted his head.  
"Oh! He says for the second time that he likes my ass.”  
\- How is your leg? - Timmy's voice tore him from reflection.  
\- Leg? - Armie didn't immediately understand - Ah, leg. If I don’t remember about it, It means no pain.  
\- Iron logic - Timmy quipped.  
\- Oh, by the way about the leg, that is, about the sofa. Why is this standing there? Why did you shift this?  
Timmy froze with plates in his hand.  
\- I thought it would be great to have breakfast sitting on the sofa and look at the opening view from the window - Timmy put the plates on the coffee table, which was now between the sofa and the window.  
\- Did you thought?  
Timmy lowered his gaze and began to pick the edge of his t-shirt.  
“Damn! He's nervous again.”  
\- Sorry! I shouldn't have ... This is your house ... I ... I ... should have asked ...  
\- Hey, hey, Timmy. It's all right - “Damn! I have to hug him and calm him down” - Seriously. With this, everything is fine - Armie showed a finger, outlining a sofa and a table in the air.  
\- True? - Timmy returned to the kitchen, took the forks and cups.  
\- Yes - Armie turned to the stove, continued to bake pancakes.  
In fact, he needed (urgently) to keep hands and thoughts busy in cooking pancakes (pancakes should not be burned, they must be the same size). It was necessary to keep hands busy so that they would not embrace Timmy. It was necessary to keep thoughts busy so that they would take him mind off Timmy.


	15. Chapter 15

\- I finished - said Armie, turning off the stove - Everything, you can sit down on the sofa have breakfast and “look at the opening view.”  
\- Are you scoff? - Timmy set down Harper in the middle of the sofa - Than you are don’t like view from the window?  
\- Oh, look at the brick wall with fire escapes - Armie set the plate with pancakes and coffee pot on the table - Why shouldn't like it?  
\- Ford, your father has no imagination - Timmy turned to Ford, putting cradle near the sofa.  
\- Imagination? I tell, I emphasize “tell”, that is, I don't read fairy tales on night and you say that I have no imagination.  
They sat down on the sofa, put the pancakes on the plates.  
\- Jam or chocolate paste? - Timmy asked Harper.  
\- Jam and pasta - answered the girl.  
\- No, no, no - Armie protested - Something one.  
\- Why not, Armie. Sometimes you want both.  
“Sometimes you want both!”  
\- A spoonful of jam, a spoonful of pasta - Timmy commented on his actions.  
Harper was delighted.  
\- Do you always do what you want?  
\- Somehow try it yourself - Timmy answered, sitting down on the sofa with a plate in his hands.  
“I tried it already this morning when I hugged you” -  retorted Armie, really, in his head.  
\- Eat - Timmy ordered - and look at ...  
\- The view from the window - they said together.  
*  
\- There, on the fifth floor, lives the Princess - Timmy pointed his finger at the window.  
\- And there, on the third, Prince - Armie also pointed to the window - They really like each other and every night, exactly at midnight, they meet ...  
\- Armie! Harper, not listening to Dad. They meet in the afternoon - Timmy especially accented "in the afternoon" - on ladder and ... Armie!?  
Armie raised his hands in a surrendering gesture.  
\- Your fairy tale - Armie stood up, to carry off plates to the kitchen.  
\- Traitor! - threw Timmy in his back.  
\- Whatever you wish - Armie joked.  
\- So. They meet every day on this staircase, somewhere in the middle.  
\- Right here - Harper jabbed her finger at the glass, pointing to the stairs.  
\- Yes, right - Timmy rubbed the back of his head, thinking it over to say.  
\- They tell each other what happened to them during the day. Which book they read, what song they were listening to, whom they met ... - Timmy fell silent.  
\- They spend all day together telling each other everything, but not speaking the main thing - continued Armie, sitting on the sofa and staring out the window - In the evening, they go home ...  
\- Sad - Harper interrupted him, climbing onto his father's knees. Armie smiled sadly and looked askance at Timmy. He was clearly sad, staring somewhere on the floor.  
\- Walk! T, walk? - Harper asked, moving to Timmy's lap.  
\- Of course, baby - Timmy kissed Harper on the forehead.  
*  
They stood in the hall and deciding where they would go for a walk. Timmy flinched, Armie's phone rang. Armie looked at the phone screen, looked at Timmy.  
\- You spoke at four - Timmy whispered frustrated - I'll go pack theirs things.  
\- Yes, I listen - Armie answered the call and grabbed Timmy by the wrist, holding him in place - Good ... We're fine ... Yes, WE - Armie looked at Timmy. You said ... Yes, you are their mother - Timmy snorted.  
\- Good, in an hour... Bye - Armie finished the conversation. He was silent. Was looking at Timmy, holding him wrist.  
Timmy freed himself from Armie’s grasp.  
\- We need to pack their things - Timmy crouched in front of Harper, who was sitting in the pram - Hey, baby, your mater will be here soon - Timmy cleared his throat - Your mother.  
\- Hooray! Mommy.  
\- Yes. We are not going for a walk. Need pack yours toys. OK?  
\- Mom, Mommy - Harper happily repeated.  
*  
Silently they returned to the apartment, silently packed children’s things, silently went down to the hall and went out into the street, where Liz was waiting for them.  
This time she approached them.  
\- Hello! - she threw Armie or Armie and Timmy - Hello, honey! - she hugged and kissed Harper - Hi baby! - kissed Ford.  
\- Set down them in the car - she threw Armie - Put their things in the trunk - turned to Timmy. Turned around and went to the car.  
\- Can I? - Timmy looked at Armie - Say goodbye to children.  
Armie brought eyebrows in perplexity.  
\- Bye, buddy. Eat well to be as big as Dad - Timmy kissed Ford on the head and handed the cradle to Armie.  
\- Hugs? - Timmy crouched down and opened his arms for a hug. Harper didn’t have to persuade for a long time.  
\- I'll miss you, baby.  
\- Bye, T - Harper kissed Timmy on the cheek.  
Armie secured the cradle with Ford in the car. Kissed him. Set Harper in the chair, fastened his seat belts and kissed too. Timmy put the stuff in the trunk.  
\- See you, sunshine! - Armie said goodbye to the children. Closed the door. Walked over to Timmy, standing on the sidewalk.  
The car left.


	16. Chapter 16

When the car disappeared from view, they headed back to the building. Silently entered the hall. Silently approached the elevator. Armie pressed the call button.  
\- Timmy, I ... - the elevator doors opened. They went inside.  
Armie held out his hand to the buttons and froze.  
“Which floor to choose? Does want Timmy to come back to me? Or was he with me because of the children? Does he want to go home? Should I let him go?”  
Armie looked at Timmy. Timmy stared at Armie, who was frozen in front of the buttons. Timmy froze. He was waiting for the choice of Armie.  
“He gave me a choice?”  
Armie chose. Armie pressed the button with the number 7.  
“Was it an exhale of relief?”  
When they entered Armie's apartment, Timmy headed for the kitchen. He began to wash the dirty dishes left over after breakfast. Armie remembered their Friday dinner: “You cook, I wash the dishes” Timmy said.  
“God, as it were in another life. How much has happened in these two days.”  
While Timmy was busy working in the kitchen, Armie decided to return the sofa and coffee table to their original place.  
\- What are you doing? - Timmy asked anxiously, looking on Armie when he moved sofa.  
\- I want to return everything to its original place.  
\- You want to return everything to its original place. For EVERYTHING to be as it was - in a wilted voice, Timmy almost muttered.  
“Was he upset about the sofa? Does he really like this view from the window?”  
\- Timmy, you - “already washed this” wanted to say Armie, but here the meaning of the words Timmy said hit him.  
“You want everything to become as it was. As it was. As it was before Timmy. As it was without Timmy.”  
\- Timmy, I want to bring back the sofa and the table. You know, I have one right leg and I don’t want to hit her every morning - Armie tried to joke, ease the tension.  
But it didn’t work on Timmy. He dropped his head, pressing head into shoulders.  
\- Timmy, listen! Look at me - Armie approached Timmy, put his right hand on Timmy's left shoulder and gently pulled. He didn't want to put pressure on Timmy. If Timmy decides not to turn around, Armie will talking to his back. But Timmy turned. His gaze was fixed on the floor.  
\- Timmy - Armie began, still holding Timmy by the shoulder -  it's just a sofa.  
\- And a coffee table - added Timmy.  
\- This is just furniture. This is all that I want to return to their former places.  
\- But ALL this - Armie waved his hand between them - What happened between us - Armie made a pause, sighed - I want to keep THIS.  
\- And I want - Timmy finally looked at Armie - I want ...  
\- But? - Armie saw alarm in Timmy's eyes.  
\- But I'm afraid... It happened so fast ... You ... I ... We ... Children ... It was ... Beautiful. But children ... I am afraid that everything that kept us it’s children ... But they are not ...  
\- Timmy - Armie laid his left hand on Timmy's shoulder - Children can't hold two adults together if they don't want to be together. Believe me, I know that for sure.  
\- I feel comfortable with you, if you understand what I'm talking about.  
\- I understand - Timmy nodded.  
\- I haven't felt myself this way for a long time. Maybe never felt. And I am very afraid of losing this. You have no idea how scared I was this morning, I thinking it all dream.  
\- This morning, when I jumped out of the bedroom in my underpants. I thinking that you a dreamed me.  
\- I’m thought you wanted to impress me - smiled sadly Timmy - Wait, what do you mean, you thought I a dreamed you?  
\- When I’m woke up this morning there were no children in the bed. And you, you weren't here. And it was so quiet. I thought it was Friday morning, and everything that happened yesterday was just my a dream. I was so scared.  
\- Sorry, I didn't want to. We woke up, and you slept so sweetly. I took the children to the living room. I asked Harper not to make noise.  
\- So it was YOU tell her not to scream, so as not to wake me?  
\- I’m. Did you think Who?  
\- Other Timmy. Timmy from my a dream.  
\- Armie, you're confusing me - Timmy shook his head trying to clear his mind - Explain everything to me.  
\- Coffee?  
\- Don't change the subject!  
\- Timmy, I will tell you everything, but you cannot do without a cup of coffee. It will be a long conversation. If you want of course? - quickly added Armie.  
\- I want. And coffee. And something sweet to coffee - Timmy smiled.  
\- We have. My cookies.  
\- Sumptuously!  
*  
Timmy began to lay out cookies, Armie made coffee.  
\- So. Dream. I heard Harper calling you. You told her not to scream. I opened my eyes and found myself lying on a rug in the park. Harper running around the lawn, and you with Ford in your arms. And you something sang. I closed my eyes, then opened. I was alone in bed.  
Armie poured coffee into cups and sat down next to Timmy on the sofa.  
\- Wow! So, you heard us in a dream and thought it was a reality. And when you didn't hear us in reality, you thought it was a dream.  
\- M-yes. Wait, did you sing?  
\- Harper shouted so loudly and unexpectedly that she scared Ford and me. To soothe him and myself - Timmy shrugged - I sang a lullaby.  
\- Lullaby? Lil Timmy Tim Can Sing Lullabies? - teased Armie.  
\- Shut up, you jerk - Timmy slam his fist into Armie's shoulder.  
\- THIS I am afraid to lose - Armie became serious - Our easy communication and you.


	17. Chapter 17

\- Tim, can I call you my friend?  
\-  Yes. I would like to have a friend like you.  
\- Tim ... - Armie was silent.  
\- You wanted to tell me everything.  
\- Yes, I ... - Armie hesitated.  
\- If you're not ready now, don't. Tell me when you're ready. Know, I will always be here.  
\- I am ready, I want to tell. I need to tell you.  
There was silence.  
\- It's hard for me to show my feelings. I didn’t grow up in a family like yours. My parents never showed their love for each other. It was the same to me. I thought that the manifestation of emotions is weakness - Armie smiled sadly - Emma said that only strong people can openly show their feelings. And I believed her. I showed. It was so ... Only she didn't say how difficult it will later, when ...  
\- Emma was my first girlfriend, by the way - Armie sadly smiled.  
\- I thought maybe my parents are right. I closed again. The former Armie is back again.  
\- Then I met Liz - Armie went silent and looked at Timmy. Timmy stared at the wall in front of him.  
\- Then we were similar. Then I needed it. I thinked that. Six years thinked. We have been together for six years, but were apart. And when I understood ...  
\- I could not live like this anymore ...  
\- I understand her attitude to me. I spoiled her life. I had to retreat, not had to insist. Shouldn't have asked, no, implore, give birth to a child, create a real family.  
\- And what did I do when I got everything? I left her when my daughter was born, a child whose I so wanted. I wanted to do everything well. But did all worse.  
\- Do you know what I did when divorce papers were signed? I slept with the already officially ex-wife. A month later, I find out that I will be a father again.  
\- Again I tried to be good. All pregnancy and 2 months after, I was near. I lived in a guest house.  
\- I have everything I wanted in life most of all. But I have got it not properly. I'm a loser. I have already spoiled the lives of 3 people. I don't want to spoiled yours either.  
\- Timmy, if you don't want to have anything to do with me, if you leave now, I will understand...   
\- Shut up! - Timmy interrupted him - You can't tell me what to do or how to feel.  
They looked at each other.  
\- And don't you dare say you're a loser. Don’t dare say that you spoiled someone's life. Your children are lucky to have a father like you. And she…  
\- You would spoiled her life and the life of your children if you continued to lie to yourself. You would hate yourself, and that would affect them. She herself made her choice. If she thinks that having children, two beautiful children, this is what spoils her life, then she is the one who is a loser.  
Timmy fell silent.  
\- Sorry, I don’t know her, I shouldn't say so. But sometimes my feelings run ahead of my mind. I say what I think and don’t think what I say.  
\- This is what I like about you.  
\- Only this? - Timmy looked from under the eyelashes.  
\- No, not only that.  
"Tell him, tell! Timmy, I like YOU."  
\- You remember, on Friday, we sat like this - Armie shows a finger between them.  
\- “Everyone is in his corner of the ring” - Timmy repeated the words of Armie.  
\- Waiting for a hit - continued Armie.  
\- Did you want to fight with me? - Timmy narrowed his brows in bewilderment and looked at Armie.  
\- No! No, Timmy. It is figurative. Fight - explained Armie. He took a deep breath - I’m not getting involved in a fight I’ve already lost.  
\- That evening, sitting on this sofa, I realized that I had lost the battle with myself. The battle which I started on Tuesday. I decided not to fight with myself and my feelings.  
\- Armie, what do you want to say?  
\- I like you, Timmy.  
\- Like who? - Timmy looked down at his hands.  
Armie extended his left hand to Timmy’s face, holding his chin between thumb and forefinger.  
\- Timmy - Armie raised Timmy’s head, so that they met his gaze - Timmy, I like you as a man. In a sexual sense.  
Timmy's eyes ran over Armie's face. Eyes-lips-eyes.  
\- Timmy ... can I?  
\- Yes.  
Armie reduced the distance between them and pressed his lips to Timmy’s. Timmy wrapped his arms around Armie and open his mouth.  
Armie accepted the invitation. He let go of Timmy's chin and buried his left hand in curls at the back of Timmy's head. He circled his right hand around Timmy's waist. He squeezed his hands, pressing Timmy closer to him.  
They continued making out as Armie leaned back against the back of the sofa, dragging Timmy into his lap. Timmy's hands moved to Armie’s shoulders, Armie’s neck, Armie’s head. Timmy's fingers buried in Armie's hair, clenching in fists and sipping them. Armie made a sound like a growl of a wild animal. Timmy broke their kiss, looked into Armie's eyes and smiled. He cupped Armie’s face with his hands, closed his eyes, and leaned his forehead against Armie’s forehead.  
\- Timmy, is everything all right? - Armie whispered on Timmy's lips, stroking his back.  
\- All is well - Timmy answered, stroking Armie's cheeks with his thumbs.  
Then Timmy straightened his back and looked at Armie from top to down.  
\- You said you lost the battle that Tuesday when you first saw me.  
Armie nodded.  
\- That Tuesday I drowned into the sea of your eyes. I turned around, hoping that there is salvation. All week I thought I swim out, I'm swimming to the surface. But on Friday, when I ran into you again in the elevator, I understood. I realized that I swimmed unto the bottom.  
Now, Armie has wrapped his palms on Timmy's face.  
\- God, Timmy, bless this elevator!  
They started making out again. Armie's hands went down to Timmy's chest. Timmy stopped, pushed his lips away for a second. Again, snuggled to the lips of Armie. Armie's hands continued on their way. Belly - not for long. Hips - down-up-down. Stopped, squeezed hips. Timmy froze again. He threw back his head, exposing his neck. Armie's lips found shelter around Timmy's neck. Timmy groaned. Armie's hands repeated their path. Hips, belly, chest. The chest, belly, hips - up-down, up to the waist, down to the buttocks. Timmy clenched his fists in Armie's hair. Armie stroked Timmy's buttocks, squeezed them and pressed Timmy's groin closer to himself.  
\- Timmy! - Armie snarled in Timmy's shoulder, squeezing his buttocks tighter.  
Armie couldn’t believe that all this really. He in his wildest dreams couldn't have thought that he would be here. Wanting a man.  
\- Armie, no! - Timmy's hands rested on the shoulders of Armie, he himself pulled away - No, I'm sorry, I can't.


	18. Chapter 18

\- Armie, no! - Timmy's hands rested on the shoulders of Armie, he himself pulled away - No, I'm sorry, I can't.  
Armie loosened his grip. Timmy got down from his knees, standing next to the sofa, trying to leave.  
\- Timmy, wait! - Armie grabbed his wrist - Sorry, I didn’t want to.  
Timmy raised an eyebrow.  
\- No, I wanted. I didn't mean to offend you. If you don’t want... Honestly, I don’t think I’m ready... I never... But you... And it seemed to me... Sorry if offended you. I, as always, spoiled everything again.  
Armie completely wilted. He didn't dare look into Timmy's eyes, let go of his hand. He put his elbows on his knees, his head in his hands, closed his eyes. He could almost hear the steps in the direction of the entrance door, the turning of the handle, the sound of the door closing.  
He listened. No steps. No sound of the door closing. There was only the sound of his uneven breathing... his and Timmy.  
\- No, Armie, you got all it right.  
Armie put up his face from hands and looked at Timmy.  
\- You have not spoiled anything. This time it's just me. I spoiled.  
Timmy huddled into the corner of the sofa, hugged his bent legs, put his chin on them, sighed, stared somewhere ahead and spoke.  
\- I never considered myself strange. When all my peers were interested in hugs, kisses, sex, I was interested in books, theater, films. I liked it. I still like it.  
\- I was 17 when Pauline arrived in spring for the holidays. She came with her fellow student. Marie - Timmy tried her name on her lips - For the first time I was interested by someone. As it turned out, she likes me too.  
This time Timmy didn’t hide his smile. Armie looked at him in bewilderment.  
\- She was the first one I kissed. Properly. With tongue - Timmy's cheeks turned bright pink - Damn, I liked it.  
\- I thought you? - Armie has exclaimed, but has interrupted himself, without having finished speaking.  
\- Yes am I - Timmy looked at Armie - It was just a kiss. She and Pauline returned to France. And something seemed to click in me. I suddenly wanted to hug someone, kiss, and... You got it. At some point, I realized that this “someone” was not girls, but boys - Timmy shrugged. He stared again in front of himself.  
He fell silent.  
\- In the next summer I visited to Pauline. There I meeted ... - Timmy wrinkled his nose - with Him. I meeted with Him. He flirted with me. Flirted openly. For the first time a guy showed that he liked me. I started to flirt too. We exchanged jokes, teased each other. One evening, He saw off me home (he was afraid that I might get lost), took my hand and kissed me on the cheek. I will not hide, I liked it. So it was a couple of evenings. We walked to my house, holding hands, he kissing my cheek and left. After a few such nights, I dared and kissed him on the lips. Nothing special, just pressed my lips to his. He kissed me on the cheek, said good night and left. God, how happy I was that night. What a fool I was.  
\- Vacation ended, I needed to back home. He was very upset, said he will be miss...  
Timmy stopped, took a deep breath, twisted his fingers in the hem of his shirt.  
\- He invited me to a nightclub. We drank, danced, had fun - Timmy fell silent again.  
\- We danced in hugging. He kissed me on the cheek, tightened his arms around my waist - Timmy slowed down his speech.  
\- He dragged me to the toilet. Pushed us into the cubicle. Pounced on me with wild kisses. I thought He would swallow me. His hands roamed all over my body, over my clothes and under.  
_\- Stop, Stop! - Timmy put his hands on His shoulders, pushing Him away - I never ... I didn't have ..._  
_His eyes flashed with lust._  
_\- It will happen now, believe me, you will not forget this - with these words, he abruptly turned Timmy and pressed him with his whole body to the wall of the cubicle._  
\- With one hand He pressed my shoulders, and the other ... The other was in my pants. He... He touched me! No one there ever touched me ... I felt something rested against my ass.  
\- Son of a bitch! He needs to tear off the balls! - resented Armie.  
Timmy looked at Armie, smiled.  
\- You talk like Pauline.  
\- My girl.  
\- Don't tell her that - Timmy giggled.  
Armie became serious.  
\- Is he?  
\- No - Timmy shook his head - I think a stressful situation, a strong adrenaline rush - "No! My first time will not be in a dirty toilet cubicle at some nightclub on the outskirts of France” I said to myself. I’m pushed him away.  
Timmy looked down, straightened his back, and smiled slyly.  
\- I hit Him in the balls. Strong - a smile on his face blossomed - I am back home. I was proud of myself. After that summer... - Timmy took a deep breath.  
\- There were several dates, attempts to date. Cafe, bar, cinema ... But as soon as things started moving ahead ... I couldn't ...  
\- Sometimes I think ... maybe ... maybe ... I should was... that night ...  
\- No, Timmy, no. You would hate yourself.  
\- I know, I know. Of course, I understand perfectly well that this will not happen, as I imagine - Timmy’s cheeks were flushed with paint.  
Armie laid his palm on top of Timmy's hand, stroking with his thumb, soothing. Timmy looked at their hands, then at Armie’s face. Armie smiled at him and nodded, as if to say “go ahead and don’t be embarrassed”. Timmy looked at the window.  
\- The room will be lighted only of burning candles. On the bed are scattered rose petals. Quiet romantic music. He hugs me from behind and whispers in my ear romantic nonsense.  
Timmy fell silent.  
\- Pauline says I'm the “last romantic”. And else, no matter where and how, if you care, love each other, it will always be romantic. Even if it is in the toilet of a nightclub.  
Timmy fell silent again.  
\- I want more and more will meet your sister - Armie looked at Timmy and smiled.   
Timmy smiled sadly, turned his gaze back to their hands and interlaced their fingers.  
\- I didn't even want to try with anyone.  
\- Armie, I want to try with you.  
Armie froze. He didn’t know what to do with this information. Timmy start fidget, pulled his hand out from under Armie's hand.  
\- If this is too much for you. Sorry, I shouldn't have said that. It's just ... it's all too fast. Two days ago I didn't even know your name, and now I am telling you such things.  
\- Hey, hey - Armie moved closer to Timmy, wrapped his arms around him - Calm down, all is good.  
Timmy buried his face in Armie's chest.  
\- I don't have to say such things to you. Personal, even intimate.  
\- Oh, baby - Armie sang in Timmy's hair - If you feel better, I'll tell you my intimate thing.  
Timmy was silent, but then wrapped his arms around Armie’s waist.  
\- Speak, I'm ready.  
\- I jerked off in the shower - blurted Armie.  
\- Everyone does it - Timmy said in an indifferent, disappointed way.  
\- I jerked off in my shower, thinking of you.  
Armie felt Timmy's body tighten. Timmy raised his head. He pulled away from Armie as much as Armie’s grip allowed. Looked straight into the eyes of Armie.  
\- You what? - eyes rounded.  
Armie just nodded.  
\- Don’t tell me more such things.  
\- Did I offend you?  
\- No. On the contrary.  
“On the contrary. What does it mean?”  
“O! Timmy, I see little devils jumping in your eyes”.  
\- “On the contrary” mean? - Armie smiled mischievously.  
\- On the contrary - Timmy moved his hands from Armie's waist to his face - You are incredible. You say that you jerked off in the shower, and all I want do when hearing it, is to kiss you.  
\- Nobody bothers you to do this.  
Timmy did so. He pounced on the lips of Armie. Armie didn’t mind. He supported Timmy in this mission. Long and hot. When they parted to take a breath, Armie pressed theirs foreheads.  
\- In one thing you're right Timmy.  
\- In what?  
\- Everything is too fast. I think we need to slow things down.  
Timmy again tried to break free from Armie's embrace. Tried. Armie tightened his grip even more.  
\- You will choke me.  
\- Then don’t run away.  
\- I don’t run away.  
\- But you was going to.  
\- You said we should ...  
\- You are too dramatic. Slow things down it not to stop.  
\- Don’t talk mysteries.  
Armie released Timmy from the embrace. Slightly moved away from him on the sofa, so that they saw each other's faces. Armie cleared his throat.  
\- Timothée Chalamet, would you be so kind to go on a date with me tonight?  
To say that Timmy was in shock means to say nothing.  
\- Tim?  
\- Armand Hammer, it would be an honor to me.


	19. Chapter 19

They were sitting on the sofa in the living room. Timmy was clamped down in Armie's hug. Timmy's head lay on Armie's chest, hands was wrapped around waist. Armie's hands turned around Timmy's shoulders, his chin resting on the top of the head of Timmy's head.  
\- I will never do you what you don’t want.  
They were silent. They absorbing a moment of calm and peace.  
*  
\- Armie, I want to eat.  
\- I have nothing. We can go somewhere.  
\- No! We go on a date. Today I will go out with you only on our date.  
\- I have a cookie - Armie smiles slyly - And tea - He winks at Timmy.  
Timmy could not resist and pounced on Armie... with a kiss.  
At the hottest moment, Timmy's stomach snarled.  
\- You know how to spoil a romantic moment.  
\- Shut up. You're a bad host, because your guests are hungry - Timmy pout his lips and folded his arms over his chest.  
\- I fed you two days, baked you cookies, and am I a bad host?  
\- It's true.  
\- True!? - now Armie pout his lips.  
\- True - Timmy kisses Armie's forehead - You - kisses left eyebrow - Fed - kisses right eyebrow - Me - kisses left cheek - True - kisses right cheek - Baked - kisses the tip of the nose - Cookies - kisses the left edge of the lips - You're - kisses the right edge of the lips - a Good - kisses lips - Host.  
Armie grabs Timmy and draws him in a passionate kiss.  
Now Armie's stomach snarled.  
\- You know that too - Timmy giggles - but I am a good host. I will feed you.  
Timmy gets up and pulls Armie by the hand.  
\- What are you going to do?  
\- We go to my house.  
\- What about parents? They don’t mind?  
\- They wouldn’t mind. And Today they are not at home.  
*  
Armie is sitting at the kitchen table in Timmy's kitchen. He watches him closely. Timmy stands in front of the open fridge, strokes his chin.  
\- You can't keep the refrigerator door open for so long. You will spoil it.  
\- If I don’t decide what will we eat,  then I'll spoil myself.  
\- You can solve it with the door closed.  
Timmy snort. Pulls out the saucepan. Opens it.  
\- Mashed potatoes. Good?  
\- Yes.  
Timmy puts the saucepan on the kitchen counter.  
\- Sausages?  
\- Yes.  
Timmy opens the saucepan, throws uncleaned sausages, closes the saucepan and tries to shove it in the microwave.  
\- It doesn’t fit - Timmy complains.  
\- What are you doing?  
\- Trying to feed us.  
\- No, what are you doing with the saucepan?  
Timmy looks at Armie with a misunderstanding look.  
\- Trying to feed us.  
\- Timmy, you haven't idea what to do or how to do in the kitchen.  
\- I never needed it. I always lived with my parents. All I can do in the kitchen is to eat and wash the dishes.  
\- And this is me a bad host? - Armie walks over to Timmy, puts his hands on his waist and pulls him, set down his  on a chair.  
\- I will do.  
\- But you are my guest. You should not…  
\- I cook, you wash.  
Timmy got up, walked over to Armie and kissed him on the cheek.  
\- You are the best.  
\- You say that because you are afraid of being hungry.  
\- You're the best because you won't forsake me hungry - Timmy smach Armie in the lips.  
*  
Armie sits at the kitchen table, watching Timmy do the dishes. Timmy's sleeves rolled up. One of them constantly falls down and Timmy jerks him teeth. But the sleeve does not give up.  
“Apparently Timmy lost this battle.”  
Armie comes up to Timmy from behind, rolls his naughty sleeve and kisses Timmy on the neck. Timmy throws his head on Armie's shoulder. Armie extends his hands and covers Timmy's hand. They wash the dishes together.  
Timmy starts singing.  


_Oh, my love, my darling_  
_I've hungered for your touch_  
_A long, lonely time_  


\- You really did it.  
\- What?  
Armie unfurls Timmy, grabs him face with wet hands and kisses him. Their hands begin to roam the bodies of each other.  
They stop kissing when they have nothing to breathe. Armie is still holding Timmy's face in his palms and connects their foreheads.  
\- You are the best - whispers Armie.  
\- And you should leave now.  
\- You are the worst - laughs Armie, pulling away from Timmy - Why? Why should I leave now?  
\- I need to get ready for a date.  
\- Oh, are you going on a date?  
\- Yep.  
Armie crosses his arms over his chest, narrows his eyes.  
\- I know him?  
\- I don't think - Timmy smiles slyly, biting the corner of his lower lip - He's tall. Blond. He has the eyes of the bluest sea. He has the most beautiful smile.  
Armie smiles, he likes what he hears.  
\- He has the kindest heart - Timmy comes up and puts his hand on Armie’s chest, on his heart - And I really, really like him.  
Armie shuddered.  
\- Tim, I ...  
\- You ... - Timmy nods - You have to leave now.  
\- Yes. Of course. How do you say - Armie fussing. Heading to the exit. And then it struck him.  
\- Do you need three hours to get ready for a date?  
\- I must look irresistible.  
“Like you're not doing this?”  
Armie almost opened the door when Timmy stopped him.  
\- Wait! We have not exchanged phone numbers.  
\- You will miss me THESE for three hours and you will call me. How cute.  
\- No.  
\- Will You don't miss me?  
\- No, I will. I am already missing you. You will call me.  
\- Timmy, I'm confused about your logic.  
\- You will call me, remind of time.  
\- You are irresistible - Armie smacking Timmy on the lips and leaves.  



	20. Chapter 20

Armie was standing in the bedroom in front of an open closet with clothes.  
"What to wear? How should I look? Suit? No! Too official (let's leave it for later). Shirt and jeans? T-shirt and jeans? Or a jumper? Fuck!”  
\- Don’t swear, although there are no children around! - Armie says to himself.  
He chose. He chose dark blue jeans and a blue alphabet sweater. The phone rang. Armie smiled when he saw the name that appeared on the screen.  
\- You have still two hours ...  
\- Hello to you too.  
\- Hi Timmy. You have still two hours.  
\- Still? Only! Only two hours. I'm will go crazy, thinking what to wear to look great.  
\- Are you serious? Tim, if you put on rags, it will still look great on you.  
\- You don't love me at all - Timmy was offended.  
\- Quite the contrary - Armie lay down on the bed - On the contrary.  
\- You offer me to wear rags! Oh, I decided. I'll go naked.  
Armie froze. His mind led him to dreams - Timmy naked in him house.  
\- Hello! Are you asleep?  
\- No.  
\- Then why are you silent?  
\- You say that you will go naked, and ask why I am silent?  
\- Oh!  
\- Yes, Timmy, oh!  
- Sorry.  
\- Never mind. Maybe I can help you with a choice.  
\- Are you an expert in fashion?  
\- Don't get smart with me! You need help. Do you want me to help you?  
\- I think you are helping yourself.  
\- Where is the logic?  
\- You help me choose clothes - I'm go on a date with you. I decide to choose clothes myself, I decide nothing - I’m not go on a date with you. See, you help yourself.  
\- Sometimes thinking a lot is harmful.  
\- It is better to think a lot than not to think at all.  
\- Stop, Tim, stop! You lead us down in the rabbit hole.  
Silence.  
\- Tiimmyyyy.  
\- Did you decide what to wear?  
\- Yes.  
\- Did you a swear when you chose?  
“This boy knows me well.”  
\- So you a swore - Timmy said triumphantly - So you decided?  
\- Yes. I will wear ...  
\- Stop! Don't speak.  
\- Why then ask?  
\- Just say the color. I don't want us to match.  
\- Blue and dark blue.  
\- How original!  
\- But I didn't need three hours.  
\- He's also touchy.  
\- Look who's Talking - laughs Armie.  
*  
They chatted and chatted. About everything and about nothing.  
\- Timmy, 15 minutes.  
\- I hang up.  
\- Did you decide what to wear?  
\- I decided what to wear when I called you.  
\- You what? I hang up. See you in 15 minutes - Armie completed the conversation - Little devil!  
A minute later, Armie's phone notifies about sms. SMS from Timmy.

<T>👼👖👿👟📆👬💯💏🔞


	21. Chapter 21

Armie was standing in front of the entrance door of Timmy’s apartment. He hesitated to ring the doorbell. His hands were sweating, he wiping them on his pants.  
“Armie, you are a wimp. You kissed this boy. Many times. You slept in the same bed. Slept two times. “Technically” but slept. You almost climbed into his pants. And now you're afraid to click on this damn doorbell!”  
Armie exhaled and pressed on doorbell.  
\- Wow! - Armie was very surprised to see what Timmy is wearing.  
\- Hello! Come in.  
\- Have you decided to go on a date in THIS?  
Timmy was wore the same t-shirt and sweatpants.  
\- Than you don't like THIS? Oh, do you prefer me to put on rags?  
"I prefer you naked."  
\- Don’t make such a facial expression. I will not go on my first date in THAT - Timmy points with his index fingers on his clothes - Go to the living room. I'll go get changed.  
*  
\- Have you already decided where we will go on a date? - shouted Timmy from the bedroom.  
\- Yes. I was thinking to go ...  
\- Don’t say! I don’t want to know.  
\- Why then ask?  
\- I want to know whether to take my jacket?  
\- If you decide to go naked, you need it.  
\- Don’t even hope.  
\- For what?  
\- Seeing me naked  
“What the..?”  
\- on the first date.  
“I will die of heart attack with this boy.”  
\- I'm ready - Timmy said, entering the living room.  
“I think I'm already dying.”  
Timmy was wearing black pants and, of course, this “damn” pink shirt.  
\- Don’t you like it? I can change.  
\- No! - Armie said quickly - I like it.  
“You can't even imagine how I like it. How I liked it in my shower!”  
Timmy snaps his fingers in front of Armie's face.  
\- If you like to sit in this chair in my living room, we can stay.  
\- I ... M-e ... W-e ... - Armie stuttered, he couldn't connect the letters into words.  
Timmy walked over to Armie, climbed up in him lap, took Armie’s face into his hands.  
\- Is that why you wear an alphabet sweater? Because you forget the letters?  
\- I always forget not only letters when you're around - Armie squeezed Timmy's buttocks.  
Timmy's breathing became frequent.  
\- Not now ... Don’t ... We ... On a date - unclear to whom Timmy spok this. Armie or to himself.  
\- You're right... Later... Maybe... - Armie winked at Timmy.  
*  
They stood in the elevator. Armie was staring at Timmy in that “damn” pink shirt.  
"Press the "stop" and pounce on him with a wild kiss.”  
“No, don't do that. Not with him, not like this."  
Timmy shook his head.  
\- No, Armie.  
\- No what?  
\- Not today.  
\- Timmy, I can't read your mind.  
\- And you try it! - Timmy's eyes narrowed.  
\- Am I so obvious? - disappointedly said Armie.  
\- Yes.  
\- Sorry - Armie lowered his head.  
When elevator stopped Armie jumped out of it.  
\- Armie, wait! - Timmy laughed and grabbed him by the elbow - Hey, look at me.  
Armie stopped but did not turn around. Timmy walked around him and stood in front of him.  
\- Hey - Timmy pushed Armie's chin upwards with his bent index finger - Armie, look at me.  
\- Sorry - Armie looked up - I shouldn't have ... After ...  
\- Stop apologizing - Timmy interrupted him in an authoritative tone - You said that you would not do anything that I would not want.  
\- Never.  
\- I know, I know - Timmy reassured him - I understood what you want, because I wanted it too.  
\- You?  
\- Not you alone can have dirty dreams.  
\- Timmy!? - Armie cheered up.  
\- Shhh - Timmy covered Armie’s mouth with his hand - Today we will have a classic date - Date - cliché.  
Armie gently squeezed Timmy's wrist and took his hand off his mouth.  
\- Date - cliché, you say.  
Timmy bit his lower lip and nodded.  
\- If you don't stop doing it, I'll drag you back into the elevator - Armie whispered in Timmy's ear.  
Timmy stood dumbfounded with wide eyes.  
\- Are you going on a date - cliché or are you going to stand in the hall? - Armie was heading for the exit - Timmy, I can't go on a date alone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, in next chapter their first date


	22. Chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So, their first date

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All right, ladies and gentlemen, here we go!

\- Where are we going?  
\- You'll like it.  
\- And how far shall we have to go?  
\- Not far from here.  
\- Do we have a long time to go?  
\- Tim, we are on the first date. You must be not matter where we go or how long. The main thing with whom you go.  
\- This is not how I imagined our first date - offended Timmy.  
\- And how?  
\- Well - Timmy thought it over - We'll go to the cinema. On a romantic comedy. About the first love. We will buy a big bucket of popcorn. Somewhere in the middle of the movie you, by chance, put your hand on the back of my chair. I'm "won't notice" - Timmy made air quotes - Then. Then I will feed you popcorn. And when, at the end of the movie, the main characters finally kiss, we will look at each other ...  
\- We'll kiss?  
\- No. Our first kiss will not be in the cinema. Then we will go for a walk and you will take my hand, entwining our fingers...  
\- We'll kiss?  
\- No. You will buy me ice cream and I will feed you ice cream.  
\- You already.  
\- Yes? Yes.  
\- We'll kiss?  
\- No. You bringing me home.  
\- We'll kiss?  
\- We'll not kiss on the first date!  
Armie stopped.  
\- What for then do we even go on a first date?  
\- You! You…  
\- We came.  
\- Armie - Timmy broke into a smile - This is a cinema!  
\- Well yes.  
*  
Armie left Timmy in the lobby of the cinema, while he went to buy tickets. For the coming time was two movies. Romantic comedy and the movie "where you need to think", as Armie called it. He turned, looked at Timmy. A cherub in a “damn” pink shirt was chewing on his lower lip. Apparently, Armie snarled because several people turned on him.  
"He doesn't want to kiss me today and continues to chew lip, knowing how it affects me. Oh baby, tonight you will beg me to kiss you!"  
*  
**The “You'll Kiss Me Tonight” plan began to work.**  
\- Have you bought the tickets?  
\- Yes.  
\- Let's go buy popcorn?  
\- No.  
\- No? - Timmy pouted his lip, he was clearly disappointed - But ...  
\- Come on! The movie will begin soon.  
They sat down on their seats. Timmy to the left of Armie. Timmy was upset. He obviously wanted to feed Armie with popcorn. To cheer Timmy up a bit, Armie bent down to his ear and whispered.  
\- I don’t like popcorn. After it is always sticky hands.  
Armie reclined in his chair and looked at Timmy. The boy relaxed, smiled, and turned his head toward Armie.  
\- It’s means, our hands will be clean during the entire session - Armie nodded - and free - Timmy raised an eyebrow.  
\- Means - said Armie.  
The light went out, began advertising new movies. Timmy nodded to himself and leaned back in his chair. Pending.  
*  
**“Act number 1 - Disappointment.”**  
\- Armie, this is not a comedy! - Timmy whispered in Armie's ear.  
\- I know.  
\- I know that you know! You bought the tickets. Why this movie?  
\- It is interesting - Armie shrugged, as if to say what not clear.  
\- But I thought ...  
\- Shhhhh - said from the back rows.  
Timmy turned around, leaned back into the chair and folded his arms across his chest.  
But story interested Timmy. Sometimes he even tilted the body toward the screen, looked at Armie and smile, then at the screen. "Means, the idea of choosing that movie was not so bad. The boy definitely liked it."  
Armie was not interested in the film (he had already watched it a week ago). To be honest, even if he had not seen this movie before, he would not be upset. Because what (WHOM) he looked at now was much more interesting than what is happening on the screen. Timmy leaned back in his chair again, glanced at Armie.  
*  
**"Act number 2 - Tease."**  
Armie raised his left hand, scratched back of the head. Timmy stiffened in anticipation. Armie froze with his hand on the back of his head. Timmy was waiting. Armie again scratched back head and returned his hand on hip. Timmy let out a frustrated breath. He looked at Armie, but said nothing. He continued to follow the plot on the screen. Timmy relaxed again and put his hands on his hips, palm down.  
**"Act number 3 - Reward for patience."**  
Armie extended his hand and covered Timmy's hand. Timmy started, looked at Armie, and smiled. Armie interlaced theirs fingers. So they sat almost until the end of the film.  
*  
Almost, because at the end of the movie, although it wasn’t a “romantic movie,” the main characters decided to kiss each other. Armie felt how Timmy tense. During kiss on screen, Timmy looked straight into Armie's eyes. Armie answered the same. Timmy waited.  
Waited, waited and waited.  
\- Timmy, the movie are shown in there - Armie waved his head toward the screen.  
\- There everything is clear.  
\- To me not - Armie turned to the screen. He didn't see nothing but titers.  
The lights were lit, everyone began to rise from their seats, all except Timmy. Armie got up and held out his hand to him.  
\- Are we go?  
\- We?  
\- You and me, it's usually called WE.  
Timmy grimaced, but held out his hand.  
\- Where are WE going next?


	23. Chapter 23

**“Act number 4 - Jealousy.”**  
\- This is a bakery - Timmy was upset.  
\- What did you think?  
\- I don’t know, ice cream cafe.  
\- I don’t want to repeat. Let's go! - Armie grabbed Timmy by the wrist and pulled inside.  
When they entered, Armie looked around in bakery. He was looking for someone. He found. Found her.  
\- Hi Sue! - Armie widely smiled and waved to the girl.  
\- Armie, hello! - with the same wide smile answered Sue, approaching him.  
Armie hugged the girl (especially for Timmy. Plan, you know!?).  
\- Sue - Timmy, Timmy - Sue - he introduced them to each other.  
\- Nice to meet you - Timmy almost whispered and held out a hand to the girl.  
\- Mutually. Armie, as usual?  
\- Do you remember?  
\- It's unforgettable - Sue laughed - Timmy?  
\- Coffee - Timmy said sadly.  
\- Only coffee? Are you sure? - Asked Armie, enjoying the look on Timmy's face.  
"Plan works!" Exulted Armie.  
\- Black coffee - said Timmy heading for a free table - Like my life - he added barely audible.  
Timmy took a free table by the window.  
“Why choose a window seat if you anyway don’t look at it window?” Asked Armie.  
Timmy didn’t take his eyes off Armie and Sue. Armie was waiting for an order at the counter, on purpose, to chat with Sue for as long as possible. He told her silly stories, making her laugh. Armie took the order and went to the table at which Timmy sat.  
\- Here! - Armie put a plate with a one piece of cake and one cup of coffee.  
\- Is it all? - Timmy resented.  
\- Your coffee will bring Sue.  
\- You know her well! - Timmy said displeased, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest.  
\- Yes. Do you want to try? - Armie stretched out Timmy a fork with a piece of cake - Us binds something - as if casually added.  
A little bit more and Timmy would burst into tears from annoyance, but Sue came up to them with coffee.  
\- Timmy, Your coffee.  
\- Thank you - Timmy said through clenched teeth, looking at his hands.  
\- Armie, I'm really glad to see you. Promise me visit us soon. Will will be happy to see you.  
Timmy straightened his back, opened his eyes in surprise, and looked at Armie then at Sue.  
\- Will? - He asked, raising his eyebrows and with hope in his eyes.  
\- My husband - nodded Sue - he and Armie are old friends. Didn't he tell?  
\- Didn't have time - Armie said, looking at Timmy. The baby was shining.  
\- Glad to meet you, Timmy - Sue nodded Timmy - Hope to see you soon - say to Armie and left.  
\- You know - Timmy began, putting his elbows on the table - Perhaps I will try the cake.  
\- Are you sure?  
\- Absolutely. Only…  
\- You are sure, but in what you doubt.  
\- Why it so dark? Did it burn out?  
\- No, Tim - Armie laughed - This is a chocolate cake. Chocolate in chocolate covered with chocolate.  
\- O!  
Armie brought up a piece of cake, seated on a fork, to Timmy's mouth. Timmy opened his mouth, by making the perfect letter “O”. Armie swallowed.  
“And who's teasing now?”  
Timmy took the whole piece into his mouth, snapped his teeth and pulled off the cake from the fork.  
"Armie, you fell into your own trap."  
\- Yummy! - Timmy licked his lips and took a sip of coffee.  
\- I told you so!  
*  
So they sat for a while. Armie was telling about how he and Will fooling around in high school, fed Timmy cake and drank coffee.  
\- Armie - Timmy froze, looked Armie in the eyes and then looked on his mouth - You ... - Timmy pulled a hand to Armie's mouth.  
“Oh, baby, I see what you are going to do.”  
When Timmy almost touched for his face, Armie grabbed his wrist.  
\- What are you doing?  
\- I wanted... You have... Chocolate.  
\- There's nothing there, is not it?  
\- No - breathed out in spawn of Timmy.  
\- Then why?  
\- I just ... I ... - Timmy lowered his eyes.  
\- Too early for a “first date” - Armie smiled gently and put Timmy's hand on the table.  
\- You're probably right - Timmy breathed - I'm sorry, I ...  
\- Another piece - Armie stretched his fork.  
Of course the last piece which got Timmy had the greatest amount of chocolate. Of course, the chocolate smudged Timmy's lower lip. (Yes, yes exactly lower lip). “Don’t dig a hole to another...” - The only thing that sounded in Armie’s head. Now Armie raised his hand to Timmy’s face, took his chin.  
\- There is nothing there? - Timmy asked, with the hope that there is. But he didn't care about the answer.  
Armie put his thumb on the corner of Timmy's lips and holds his way over your finger over lips to the other corner.  
He collected all the chocolate on his finger, brought it to his mouth and licked it. Licked it, shamelessly looking in Timmy’s eyes.  
\- Home? - asked Armie. Timmy could only nod.  
*  
The road home took a little time. Armie told funny stories about him and Will. These stories made Timmy laugh. They were laughing.  
Soon, Armie noticed that Timmy had accidentally touched his hand with him hand, then him brush. To check whether it was an accidentally, Armie put his hands in his jeans pocket. From the expression on Timmy's face, Armie realized by the accidentally not by accidentally.  
To tell the truth, Armie himself wanted to take Timmy by the hand, twist their fingers, but the “Plan!”  
Now he, as if by accidentally, touched Timmy's palm. Timmy, who had already obviously lost all hope that this could happen, looked at Armie with such “puppy” eyes that Armie gave up. And making a compromise with himself, Armie decided to hold hands without holding. He intertwined their little fingers. So they went the rest of the way to home. Both were happy.  
“It's even more romantic than holding the whole palm.”  
*  
\- We came. There are my windows - Timmy pointed his finger up, in the direction of his apartment - on the fifth floor.  
\- O! It turns out we live very close.  
\- It's strange, we live next to, but have never met?  
\- C'est la vie.  
\- This is French! - Timmy smiled.  
\- Timmy, can I ..?  
\- Yes.  
\- You didn't even hear the question.  
\- You want to kiss me.  
\- No!  
\- No?  
\- We will not kiss. Normal people don't kiss on a first date.  
\- Want to say we are abnormal?  
\- Don’t want. I say.


	24. Chapter 24

\- Is it possible to consider our date officially closed? - Timmy asked as they approached the elevator. Armie only shrugged.  
The elevator doors didn’t have time to close as Timmy push Armie in the wall.  
\- Tim, what are you doing?  
\- Now we will kiss.  
\- But the first date?  
\- We are abnormal! And it is officially closed.  
Timmy grabs Armie by the sweater and draws his on yourself with a hot kiss.  
*  
\- I thought you would never do that.  
\- You what? - Timmy pulled away - You ... You thought ... Did you plan ALL of this?  
\- Date? Yes - Armie realized that he was caught.  
\- I'm not talking about a date - They got out of the elevator. Timmy walked over to Armie's apartment - I’m talking about what was on a date - he takes out keys and opens the door.  
\- I don't understand you.  
\- Don’t You understand?  
"We were on our first date and are already fighting, like a real couple. Yes, we are really moving too fast."  
\- He doesn't understand - Timmy resents - This an abstruse movie. And this, I don’t like sticky hands - he distorted his voice, imitating Armie’s voice - And these flirtations with Sue! God, I almost died of jealousy!  
They were already in the apartment of Armie. Timmy paced around the kitchen like a tiger in a cage.  
\- We will not kiss. Normal people don’t kiss on a first date. What is all this nonsense.  
\- You said that.  
\- So this is my fault?  
\- You say "we will not kiss" and yourself put on this "damn" pink shirt.  
\- it's beautiful!  
\- I didn't say this terrible.  
\- But!  
\- Timmy, do you have any idea how do you look in this?  
\- Is this so badly?  
\- Badly!? I don’t understand why no one pounce on you this evening.  
\- Who would dare to pounce on me when next to me such… - Timmy waved his hands in the air, picking up the words - such a bear.  
\- a Bear?  
\- Pounce? You mean... Pounce... Fight... Pounce... - Timmy stopped talking and turned to the window - I look defiant so everyone is on me...  
\- What? No! - Armie approached him - You look amazing, especially in this shirt - Armie grabbed the hem of the shirt and gently pulled.  
Timmy turned his head and lightly slapped Armie on the hand.  
\- You'll tear.  
\- Sure! We're Bears.  
Timmy turned back to the window.  
\- If you wanted to kiss me so badly, you could say.  
\- So now is it completely my fault?  
Timmy shrugged.  
\- Tim, admit, we both screwed up.  
\- I just wanted an ordinary date - Timmy sighs.  
\- So, I ruined everything again.  
\- No! We both screwed up. But you are more - obviously with a smile, Timmy adds.  
\- Can I fix this?  
Timmy shrugs again.  
Armie hugged Timmy and pulled him to him, pressing him back against his chest. He bring close his lips to Timmy’s ear.  
\- If... I... Do... You...  
Timmy went limp in Armie's hugs.  
\- This time the pancakes will not help you - Timmy whispers.  
\- Who is talking about pancakes? - Armie kisses neck and starts to unbutton belt on Timmy's pants.  
Unzips and begins to suck the skin on the neck Timmy. He puts his hands on Timmy's hips and turns him around to face him. Timmy's eyes are closed, breathing quickened. Armie kneels in front of Timmy, lifts the hem of his shirt and covered his belly with kisses. Timmy's hands grabbed at Armie's hair.  
Armie pulled off at once Timmy's pants and underpants, freeing him dick, began to pave the path of kisses down to groin, put one hand on Timmy's buttock and squeezed it. Timmy groaned and clenched his fists in Armie's hair. With his other hand, Armie grabbed Timmy's cock, licked head. Timmy moaned. Armie took the head in his mouth, closed his lips and …  
\- Armie! I can’t. Sorry - Timmy pushed off Armie, pulled on his pants and ran out of the apartment.  
\- Tim, I'm sorry - shouted Armie. He jumped to his feet, rushed to the door, but stopped.  
“Should I stop him? Should I give him time? Go to his house? Don’t walk? to Call? Or send sms?”  
Armie decided in favor of sms.

<A> _I'm sorry. Sorry if offended you. I didn’t want. I don’t want to put pressure on you. I myself don’t know what came over me. Sorry._

Armie has sent a message. There was no answer.  
“Congratulations, Armie, as always, you ruined everything. What's happening with you? Two days ago, you didn’t even know that you like men."  
"Do you like? No. This is Timmy. Only Timmy. Timmy and no one else.”  
\- And you ALL messed up.  
Armie wanted to cry and something break. But a message came to his phone.  
Armie's heart tried to jump out of his chest when he read the name of the sender.  
“This is your death sentence.” Armie opened the message.  


 <T> _Too much “sorry” in one message 😠_  
_Don’t think that you all messed up. It is not so 😟_  
_I messed up. And I apologize 😖_  
_God, Armie, I want to see you so much 😳_  
_But I'm so ashamed 😞_  
_If I'm not disgusted with you, can I see you? 🙏_

<A> _No. You are not disgusting to me 😊_  
_Yes. You can see me 🙌_  
_I can come to your house 🏃_  
_In your house I will keep my hands to yourself_ 😇 

<T> _I don’t want to see you in my house_

“What the...?” Armie was ready to throw his phone at the wall. Phone notified of a new message.

<T> _Scared? 😱_  
_I will come to you myself 🚶_  
_When will I be ready 😉_

\- Son of a bitch! - cursed Armie and smiled. “With this imp I will die gray from a heart attack, before I reach 30.”

<А> _I'll be waiting. How much do you need_

<T> 😘😘😘


	25. Chapter 25

Armie said he would wait as long as necessary. He understood that Timmy was unlikely to come today. But deep down, somewhere very deep, he hoped that Timmy would come today, now. When “now” had passed about ten minutes, Armie realized that it was not worth the wait. And in order not to think much, He decided occupy himself anything, namely, to clean the apartment.  
Usually he does the cleaning on Friday evening, after work. But on this Friday there was no time for cleaning. He decided to start from the bedroom. Changed bedclothes, wiped dust, vacuumed. He neatly folded t-shirt and sweatpants that Timmy slept in and put on the shelf in his closet, over his clothes. He throwed the bedclothes to the basket in the bathroom. He washed the shower, went to the sink. He saw two toothbrushes in a glass on a shelf by the mirror. Dark blue and pink. “My Princess” smiled at Armie. “The boy obviously likes pink.” After the bathroom was queue living room. “Hi sofa! My leg remembers you.” And finally the kitchen. Clean dishes, which stood on the kitchen counter in a chaotic manner (thanks to Timmy), put away them in the cabinets.  
\- It seems like all - Armie looked around. “Tea!” - T - nodded with a smile.  
Armie poured himself a cup of tea, took out a cookie and sat down on a chair next to the window.  
“Drink tea and enjoy the view from the window.” He smiled.  
\- Timmy.  
“Timmy. Everything is now got to do with him, everything reminds of him. Words, food, furniture, clothes. How quickly he entered my life. How fast I let him in. Living up to Timmy is like walking in the desert. You understand that something is happening, something is changing, but only sand is around. And beyond next barhan you see the door and come in. You appear in the center of a megacity with its mad rhythm. But you are not afraid. All is interesting to you. How new is interesting to the child.”  
“Speaking about children.”  
Armie dialed number Liz.  
\- Hello!.. I just want to talk to the children... Liz, let's not... Hello, baby... How are you?..  
*  
There was a knock at the door. When Armie opens the door, he answers his daughter by phone.  
\- I miss you so much too - at this moment he looks at his guest. He looks at Timmy.  
Timmy rushes at Armie's chest, clasping his waist. Armie hugs him with his free hand.  
\- Baby - Armie says on the phone and kisses Timmy on the top of his head.  
Timmy looks up, looks at Armie and whispers.  
\- Is it Harper? - Armie nods.  
\- Hey, Hops, do you want to talk to T?  
Timmy took the phone and talks to Harper, still pressed against Armie.  
\- Hello, Princess! ... No! ... Sunshine? .. Hello, Sunshine! .. Me too ... And Ford ... I love you ... You give Ford a kiss for me... Good... I promise ... I give the phone to Dad.  
\- Yes, Princess! ... Be sure ... Bye ... - Armie ended the conversation.  
Timmy stands up on tiptoe and kisses Armie on the cheek.  
\- What was it?  
\- Harper asked you to kiss - Timmy shrugs.  
Armie pushes Timmy's chin up and kisses him on the lips.  
\- Harper asked - Armie answers Timmy's raised eyebrows.  
\- So Harper?  
\- Yes. And I wanted too.  
\- You called her a Princess.  
\- YES. I call her a Princess.  
\- Why didn't she let me call her a Princess?  
\- Timmy, I don't understand myself, and you want me to explain to you the mind of a two year old child?  
Timmy buried Armie in the neck, stronger clench hugs.  
\- Can I stay overnight?  
*  
\- Armie, this is the last one. Will you definitely not? - Timmy asked, already biting off the "last" cookies.  
\- During these two days I ate so much flour product as I hadn’t eaten in the last few years - Armie answered, standing at the sink, washing out cups.  
\- Don't worry about it - Timmy walked over to Armie - it didn't hurt to this - he says, squeezing Armie's ass.  
\- What are you doing?  
\- Nothing - Timmy took away his hands and took a step back.  
\- Come back.  
Timmy came back.  
\- Come back.  
\- I have already...  
\- Timmy, come back - Armie shook his head, pointing to his ass.  
\- O! - Timmy didn’t put his hands on Armie’s ass, he hugged his waist and buried his forehead in his shoulder.  
\- Armie, you're so good. I don't know what I did to deserve you.  
\- I think about it too.  
\- Smart aleck! - Timmy kicks him in the back with his hands.  
\- What did I do again? - Armie turns to Timmy.  
\- Said, Armie. Said!  
\- What did I said?  
\- You think than i deserve you! - almost shouts Timmy.  
\- No! On the contrary - Armie grabs his hands - I also think that I did to deserve you.  
Timmy rushes into Armie’s hug.  
\- Sorry. I ... I just ... I don't know. I'm so afraid of losing you. This is strange?  
\- Strange? It is strange that we know each other two days, but we can no longer be without each other?  
\- It's even weirder when you said that.


	26. Chapter 26

Armie put washed cups in kitchen cabinet when Timmy ran out of the bedroom. He was worried about something. He went to the sofa, raised the cushion.  
\- It can't be. I remember exactly what I saw them.  
\- Tim, what happened?  
\- Armie, I think we put my clothes in the children's stuff.  
\- T-shirt and pants?  
\- Yes. They are nowhere to be found!  
\- No, I ...  
\- I'll have to sleep naked - said Timmy, annoyed, sitting down on the sofa.  
After these words Timmy, Armie suddenly wanted don't speak where he put the clothes. But common sense said: "Armie, you have to go to work tomorrow, you need to sleep."  
\- They in the closet - said Armie.  
\- Who?  
\- What.  
\- What “what”?  
\- Clothes in the closet.  
\- Armie, I'm not stupid, as it may seem. Sometimes it may seem. Clothes in the closet, the sky is blue, the grass is green.  
\- It seems “sometimes” it is now - said Armie, sitting down next in the sofa.  
Timmy turned to Armie.  
\- Now you said something clever or something stupid.  
Armie also turned to Timmy.  
\- I prefer clever.  
\- If you said something clever, then I'm stupid - Timmy pouted his lips and crossed his arms over his chest.  
\- Stop! Rewind - Timmy wanted to say something, but Armie interrupted him - You were looking for a t-shirt and pants.  
\- Wise guy! - sniffed Timmy.  
\- If you say so - Armie shrugged - I put them in the closet.  
\- Clothes in the closet - repeated Timmy - Oh! I'm really stupid. Don't say "If you say so" - quickly adds.  
\- I will not. Can I kiss you?  
\- What?  
\- Kiss, this is when two people ...  
\- Shut up! - Timmy throws a sofa cushion into Armie. Throws and misses.  
\- Loser! - Armie leans over Timmy, raking him under him.  
*  
They lie on the sofa. Timmy from the bottom in Armie's bearish grip. Timmy rubbed his nose on cheek Armie and whispered in his ear.  
\- Kiss Me.  
Armie kissed, kissed, kissed.  
They stopped only for to get air in their lungs.  
\- Change your clothes, brush your teeth and get into bed, I'll clean up everything in the kitchen and join.  
\- Yes, mom - Timmy gets out of the hug of Armie and gets up next to the sofa - or should I call you "dad"?  
\- Stop! Don't!  
\- What? - Timmy laughs, but then he stops - Fuck, I'm sorry, I didn't mean that. Damn, I ... - Timmy covers with his hands his red face and runs off to the bedroom.  
\- You shouldn't apologize - Armie shouts after him. He shouts Timmy, but looks at his tent in his pants - Fuck!  
"Urgently in the shower, I can't appear in front of Timmy like that."  
\- I'm go in the shower - Timmy says, heading to the bathroom.  
\- This is already superfluous information - Armie mumbles, covering his groin with a sofa cushion.  
He hears the sound of falling water, imagen how Timmy takes off a t-shirt, exposing his milky skin, takes off his pants and underpants, exposing... Armie saw before his eyes what Timmy exposing. He saw it not so long ago.  
He flinched. The sound of a slammed door brought him out of his reverie.  
\- Sorry, I am inadvertently. Are you stuck to the sofa?  
\- Already you can't just sit in your own home on your own sofa?  
\- You can - Timmy says in a soothing tone - Of course you can - coming to the sofa from behind, putting his hands on Armie's shoulders and stroking them. Leans towards ear and whispers.  
\- But it would be better to lie in your own bedroom on your own bed - he pulls away and goes into the bedroom.  
All that remains for Armie, it to watch him. Timmy stops in the doorway, leans on doorjamb with one hand, turns his head and speaks.  
\- Waiting you.


	27. Chapter 27

"Waiting you."  
\- He is waiting for me, not for you - Armie is addressing his penis. The penis didn't answer him, he was standing and looked at Armie.  
\- Traitor, not in vain I kept you on a starvation diet. Or in vain.  
"What to do?"  
“To do or not to do? That is the question."  
Armie decided to do. He directed the shower at the “traitor” and turned on the icy water.  
*  
\- Why aren't you in bed? - Armie asked Timmy, who was sitting on the windowsill in the bedroom, hugging himself.  
\- You changed your bedclothes.  
\- Don't you like clean bedclothes?  
\- It doesn't smell you.  
\- It is easy to fix.  
Armie sit down on the windowsill next to Timmy.  
\- Hey, what happened? - Armie pushes him shoulder in shoulder.  
\- Nothing, all is fine.  
\- No.  
\- No - Timmy exhales.  
Silence.  
\- I don’t understand what is going on. I'm afraid I just cling to you. You are my first. First in all aspects. I'm scared.  
\- Me too. Tim, you and I are alike. I am in the same position as you.  
\- We just cling to each other - Timmy exhales in frustration.  
\- No. We are “not just” clinging to each other.  
\- Then what we do? - Timmy puts his head on Armie's shoulder.  
\- Tim, I will say what I feel. It seems to me that you are the missing, lost part of me. And now, when I found you, I became whole. Before you, I existed. With you I started live. Tim, you are life to me.  
\- You can't speak such things to me - Timmy raised his head and straightened up - Too early for such words.  
\- Early! - Armie turned to Timmy - During these two days with you, I experienced a million times more emotions than in my entire life.  
\- Good? - Timmy also turned.  
\- No.  
Timmy jumped to his feet. Armie grabbed his arm and pulled him close, wraping his legs around Timmy's legs and wraping hands to Timmy's waist.  
\- Gorgeous! - he draws Timmy even closer - And you, what about you?  
Timmy puts his arms on Armie’s shoulders, fingers crossed in the lock behind his nape.  
\- Same.  
\- Same?! Is that all you can say?  
\- I wouldn't say better than you - Timmy connects theirs foreheads - With you I don't want to talk - weaves his fingers in the hair of Armie - With you I'm want to do - He kiss Armie lips.  
*  
\- I would've pleasure to carry you to bed, but you're so huge - Timmy mumbles in Armie's ear, sitting sideways on his knees. One hand of Timmy lies on Armie’s neck, the other draws circles on his chest.  
\- I'm not much taller than you - Armie strokes Timmy's back.  
\- But you ... No. I'm so skinny and ...  
\- Timmy, did you even listen to what I said?  
\- You didn't say anything about I’m being thin.  
\- All! Shut up! Let's go to bed - Armie picks up Timmy with one hand under knees and the other behind the back.  
\- Caution! you'll drop me - Timmy grabs Armie’s neck with both hands.  
\- Never!  
*  
\- Armie!  
\- Armie! Do you sleep?  
\- Now no.  
\- Do you don’t mind, what do I sleep on your side of the bed?  
\- On my side!?  
\- Well yes. You slept on this side on Friday and Saturday.  
\- You also slept on this side on Saturday afternoon.  
\- Because it is your side.  
\- O! Come here! - Armie opened his hug. Timmy pressed into it with his whole body.  
\- I don’t mind that you're sleeping on my side of the bed - Armie put his arms around Timmy.  
\- I don't mind that you're sleeping in my bed - He covered Timmy's legs with his legs.  
\- I am against that you're not sleeping now.  
\- You too.  
\- I wonder to know why?  
\- You want me to tell you a fairy tale.  
\- Go ahead!  
\- Lived, met, fell in love, got married. It's all. End.  
\- Quickly. “Like everything related to Timmy.”  
\- Good night, Bear!  
\- Good night, little fucker! Ay!  
Timmy pinched him.


	28. Chapter 28

_Mi cenicero, mi cenicero_  
_Mi corazón de cenicero_

"What the...?" Armie turns sharply over on the bed, stretches in the direction of the sound, feels that something falls from his chest. Understands that “something” is someone. And “someone” is Timmy.

 _Mi cenicero, mi cenicero_  
_Mi cora_

\- Good morning!  
\- Is it really “good” after that?  
\- Hey! It's almost a classic - Timmy gets out of bed and heads for the door.  
\- Don’t even kiss? - Armie asks pitifully, lounging on the bed.  
\- I don't kiss fastidious! Let's sleep, still early for you!  
\- He don't kiss fastidious - mutters Armie, turns over on its side and falls asleep.  
*  
Mint smell and kiss on the cheek pull out his from sleep.  
\- Good morning, sleeping beauty!  
\- Morning!  
\- I'm leave. Don’t oversleep!  
\- I will not. Hey! Why so early?  
\- My clothes are at home. I can't go to work in it.  
\- Have you had breakfast? - Armie sits on the bed.  
\- I will have a bite at home.  
\- Tim... - Armie looks at his hands - Are you coming back in the evening?  
Timmy walks over to the bed and sits down next.  
\- You're not that easy to get off of me - Timmy smiles.  
\- Tim - Armie reaches for him with a kiss.  
\- No, no - Timmy pushes him away - You didn’t brush your teeth.  
Armie squinted his eyes, folded his arms across his chest, and flopped down on the bed.  
\- Go away! I'm offended.  
\- Now I'm leaving - Timmy gets up and walks to the door - But in the evening, I'll be back.  
\- Really?  
\- Now I'm not going anywhere - Timmy smiles and leaves.  
Armie hears the sound of the door closing and falls on the pillows with a smile on his face.  
*  
When Armie is standing at the elevator, his phone comes sms.

<T> _I hope my sleeping beauty👸 is on the way to work_  
_Miss you_ 😘

Armie smiles. A smile does not leave his face all day. Armie have been happy. Even a few people at work asked what good things had happened to him.  
_\- Armie, what happened?_  
_\- Armie, did you win the jackpot?_  
_\- Armie, you are all shining with happiness!_  
_\- Armie, are you in love?_  
He have been obviously happy. He have been happy to wake up in the morning. He have been happy to go to work. He have been happy to come back from work. He have been happy to go home. Home, where they wait for him.  
Home after work, Armie almost running. He missed Timmy, his touch, his presence nearby. He imagined how he would open the door and see a smiling Timmy waiting for his return. But in reality it turned out all wrong.  
When Armie opened the door, he saw not a smiling Timmy, but a sobbing one.  
\- Timmy, what happened? - Armie rushed to Timmy.  
\- Don’t touch me! - Timmy sobbed, stopping Armie with a gesture - I'm a loser.  
\- This is not contagious - Armie draws him into his arms, stroking his back. But Timmy starts crying even louder.  
\- What's wrong again?  
\- You said I'm a loser.  
\- You said that.  
\- But you didn’t refute - He snort.  
Armie takes him face in his palms.  
\- Timmy, you're not a loser - kissing him on the forehead - Well, whatever happened?  
Timmy hugs Armie by the waist, pressing his head to the shoulder.  
\- I came back - you are absent. I was hungry - you are absent. I thought I could cook something myself.  
\- Why are you cried?  
\- I realized that I didn’t know anything and couldn't do anything at all.  
\- Why didn't you go to your parents?  
\- You would come back, I’m absent.  
\- Right. Then I would cried. Wait! So you are with me just because of the food?  
\- And you thought why? - Timmy smiled.  
\- I knew it!  
\- Armie, I'm still hungry.  
\- You with me, then everything is fixable.  
*  
Armie watched for Timmy do the dishes.  
\- I feel with my nape that you look at me!  
\- Yes, I’m doing.  
\- Why?  
\- I have never seen anyone so professionally wash dishes.  
\- Are you give me a compliment?  
\- No. I say that there is - Armie is coming, hugging Timmy and kissing his shoulder - We are perfect for each other. I cook perfectly, you wash the dishes perfectly.  
\- I need you for food, You need me for the clean dishes.  
*  
\- Do you want to go somewhere or stay at home? - asks Armie, putting the dishes in the cabinets.  
\- I would like to be with you. At home. If you want this?  
\- Timmy, I want what you want - Armie sit down next to him on the sofa - What do you want?  
\- Read me.  
\- To read?  
\- Yes.  
\- How do you want to do this? - Armie realized that he said something ambiguous - To Read! How do you want me to read for you? How are you... We have… I... Fuck. Sorry - Armie completely wilted.  
Timmy moved over to him and kissed his cheek.  
\- I understood what you mean.  
*  
They were lying on the bed. Armie's back rested on the pillows. With one hand, he hugged Timmy lying on his chest. In another he was holding a book.

_“An ellipsoid desk with a top of jade-pink petrified elacca wood stood at the center of the room. Veriform suspensor chairs ringed it, two of them occupied. In one sat a dark-haired youth of about sixteen years, round of face and with sullen eyes. The other held a slender, short man with effeminate face.”_


	29. Chapter 29

_Mi cenicero, mi cenicero_  
_Mi corazón de cenicero_

\- Is it “Groundhog Day”? - through teeth mumbles Armie.  
\- This is Good morning! - Timmy screams and kisses him on the cheek.  
\- The morning will be Good when you change the melody.  
\- I would call you Grumpy, but you are too huge for a gnome.  
\- Impudent! - Armie leans over Timmy, crushing him under himself - No. Not impudent, a Snow White.  
\- What?  
\- Dark hair - Armie tangles fingers in Timmy's hair - Pale skin - with fingertips, barely touching, runs along the cheekbone - Gentle pink lips - with his thumb touches parted lips.  
Timmy swallowed.  
\- If you don’t stop, we’ll be late - Timmy whispers.  
\- I never did it - Armie puts his lips to Timmy's lips - I can afford it - smack Timmy's lips.  
\- I can't afford it. I'm a trainee.  
\- OK. Later!  
*   
\- Do you want me to read? - asks Armie, cooking dinner.  
\- No. I want to walk. You? Don't tell me you want what I want.  
\- I'll not say. But I don't mind walking after dinner.  
\- Armie?  
\- Yes.  
\- May I help you?  
\- With dinner?  
Timmy nods, chewing his lower lip.  
\- Of course. You may. You may not to chewing your lip.  
\- Yes!  
\- And cut the onion.  
\- No! I don't want to cry!  
\- O! You know something about cooking all the same.  
\- Hey! I'm serious. I want to be helpful - Timmy pouted his lips.  
\- I, too - Armie smacking him on the cheek - Cut these vegetables. Can you? - He pushes Timmy into the hip.  
\- These hands can not only wash the dishes - says Timmy, raising his hands, palms up.  
“It’s even scary to imagine what else these hands can do.”  
*  
Timmy reclines on the sofa with a pillow under his back. T-shirt hem raised up, exposing the belly, a button on the pants unbuttoned.  
\- Armie, at the legislative level need to prohibit you cooking so tasty - Timmy says, stroking his rounded belly.  
“Armie, stop staring! Stop doing that."  
He couldn't. The sight of Timmy with his bare, bulging belly drove him crazy.  
\- Armie!  
\- Armie, what are you doing?  
What Armie? Armie did nothing. He could not do anything with himself. He walked over to Timmy. He knelt between him legs and covered him belly with kisses.  
\- Armie, stop it!  
Armie pulled back, looked at Timmy, on his belly, again at Timmy.  
\- Sorry. I ... I don't know ... This is ...  
\- Sit down next! - Timmy ordered, closing his belly with a t-shirt.  
Armie did as he was told. He didn't look at Timmy. He couldn't look at Timmy.  
\- Look at me. Armie!  
\- I can't. I am ashamed.  
\- Ashamed! For what?  
\- I lost my head. I shouldn't have ...  
\- Stop! Stop it! Damn! Look at me already!  
When Armie turns to Timmy and raises his head, Timmy puts his hands on his shoulders.  
\- Listen ... What you did... This is normal - Timmy reduced his eyebrows at the bridge of his nose - Probably this is normal ... It does not matter ... What I want to say.  
\- Yes, Timmy, what do you want to say?  
\- I liked what you did - Timmy blurted out and now he lowered his eyes.  
\- Timmy ...  
\- I didn't finish! - Timmy looked Armie in the eyes - I liked it. You liked it. We liked it. You will want more. I can't give it to you. You will blame yourself again. But you have to blame me. I don't want to upset you ... I hope do you understand what I want to say?  
\- I hope so too - says Armie with a slight smile - No one is to blame for anything. We both want the same. And ... and ...  
Timmy smack him on the lips.  
\- By the way, I gave you a compliment.  
\- I missed. Sorry. The sight of your bare belly ... Can you repeat?  
\- Naked belly?  
\- No! - Armie protests - Compliment.  
\- You heard him, didn't you? - Timmy asks incredulously - This is your l'amour de soi!  
\- My what?  
\- l'amour de soi - Self-love!  
\- Honestly, you can talk all sorts of nonsense about me if it is in French.  
\- Embrasse moi.  
\- What you?  
Timmy didn't answer. Timmy showed.  
*  
\- Armie, promise, no, swear, you don't won't feed me like that anymore - Timmy wraps Armie's arm in both hands and puts his chin on his shoulder.  
They walk the streets of the city without choosing directions, just go where their feet lead.  
\- You can always stop.  
\- Your food and stop, it antonyms.  
\- French again?  
\- No - Timmy laughs - This is ...  
\- I understood. You know, I also went to school.  
...........  
\- What are we going to do tomorrow? Also walk?  
\- If you ... - Armie was silent.  
\- Armie! What do YOU want to do tomorrow evening?  
\- Tomorrow is Wednesday - Armie again fell silent.  
\- Yes, Armie, tomorrow is Wednesday.  
\- Tomorrow ... in the evening ... on TV ... will be ... I would like to watch.  
\- God, Armie! What such will be shown on TV What are you can not tell me this? Just don't say that these are films for adults!  
\- What? No! God, Timmy! - Armie kisses Timmy's head - This is just a cooking show.  
\- Cooking show?  
\- Is this stupid?  
\- No! It's great!  
\- This is strange.  
\- Why?  
\- Everyone says so - Armie shrugs - It's for women.  
\- Who says so is fools. This is sexism.  
\- Really I’m must not feed you so much. You drop these clever words all evening - Armie laughs.


	30. Chapter 30

_Et si tu n'existais pas_  
_Dis-moi pourquoi j'existerais?_

“What a nice melody?” - thinks Armie through a dream.

 _Pour traîner dans un monde sans toi_  
_Sans espoir et sans regret_

\- Good morning, sleeping beauty! - Armie hears Timmy's voice and feels a kiss on cheek. He opens his eyes.  
\- Good! Today it is really good - Armie sees in front of himself Timmy's smiling face - Did you change the melody?  
\- Do you like?  
\- Yes. I didn't understand a word, but I feel that this song is beautiful.  
For some reason, Timmy was embarrassed and looked down.  
\- Hey! What's wrong?  
\- All is well. I just have to go - Timmy gets out of bed.  
\- Wait! - Armie grabs his hand - What is the title of this song?  
\- Et si tu n'ex...  
\- Do you think I will remember? Write it.  
\- Later - says Timmy and goes to the bathroom.  
Armie reclines on the pillow and closes his eyes, mumbling a new melody under his nose.  
*  
\- Do I need to buy something for dinner? - Timmy asks, lying down next to Armie on the bed.  
\- Do you understand in vegetables, like understand in cooking? - Armie smiles at him.  
\- I understand in vegetables, like understand in washing dishes!  
\- O! Then you can buy vegetables.  
\- Is that all we'll eat for dinner?  
\- Timmy, decide! At first you say not to feed you so much, now you object to vegetables.  
\- do You know? - Timmy gets out of bed and leaning his hands on hips.  
\- What? - Armie smiles at him with the widest smile.  
\- When you do that, nothing - Timmy says with defeat - I go home, change clothes and go to work.  
\- Then from work, to the store and to home, to my home - Armie is joking.  
\- No.  
\- No?  
\- Not into your home - Timmy sits back next to Armie - To us home - smacking him on the cheek - I'm ho... leave.  
\- Until the evening!  
*  
At lunchtime, Armie gets an sms from Timmy.

_< T> Et si tu n'existais pas_

Armie (God bless the World Wide Web!) finds this song on the Internet. Finds lyrics. Finds translation. Armie finds, and the job loses one of its best employees.  
*  
\- So you were not joked? - Timmy says frustrated, looking at the kitchen counter. Looking at a plate of vegetables on the kitchen counter.  
\- Vegetables is useful ...  
\- Maybe for your ass it is useful ...  
\- Thanks!  
\- For what?  
\- For a compliment.  
\- You're making this about you again! I want to eat! - Timmy bangs his fist on the table.  
\- Wow! There is nothing scarier than a hungry man!  
\- Armie! I smell meat. This is not my hungry hallucination!  
\- When You hungry you also can say clever words!  
\- Armie!  
\- Timmy!  
\- Armie! - Timmy almost sobs.  
\- OK, OK. Chill out! Vegetables to meat. Meat to wine - Armie takes out a bottle of wine.  
\- Are we celebrating something today?  
\- I'm just in a good mood.  
\- I noticed - Timmy snorts.  
\- Well, forgive me - Armie hugs Timmy - Forgive.  
*  
\- When will your show start? - asks Timmy finishing washing the dishes.  
\- After 5 minutes. You have time - Armie answers him, including TV.  
\- You know, I'm ready to break our agreement. I don’t eat as much food as washing dishes.  
\- I offered you vegetables - Armie is already behind Timmy and stroking his forearm.  
\- Armie, really, what is happening to you today? - Timmy turns to face him.  
\- I want to kiss you. Can?  
\- It seems your show has begins - Timmy nods toward the living room.  
\- Right. I will go.  
*  
\- What is it? - Timmy picks up some written sheets of paper.  
\- Recipes - Armie says embarrassedly, taking the paper out of Timmy's hands.  
\- Do you write recipes on paper?  
\- Is this strange? I know this is strange - He completely wilted. Collects all sheets and puts them in a folder.  
\- Who said? And, what is strange?  
\- It is strange that I write down recipes. It is strange that I write down on paper.  
Timmy takes his hand and sits him down on the sofa next.  
\- There is nothing strange. I have already spoke. And I repeat. You love and know how to cook. You watch cooking shows. You write down all these recipes. You perfect yourself. Doing self-education. This is difficult to force yourself to cultivate. About this - why do you write it on paper. For me, this is normal. I still read books. Real books in the bound. I like to feel the paper under my fingers. As if I can touch the story, the characters ...  
Timmy didn’t finish talking. He was not given to talk. Armie forced him fall silent with kiss.


	31. Chapter 31

Thursday morning began as pleasantly as Wednesday morning. a Melody, so loved by Armie, woke them up. They cooed in bed until Timmy had to leave.  
The working day passed quickly.  
Evening came. Armie returned home, home where Timmy was waiting for him. He cooked dinner. They had dinner. Timmy washed the dishes. They decide what to do after dinner, go for a walk or stay at home. Weather decided for them. Suddenly it started to rain.  
\- What are we going to watch? - Timmy asked with a remote control in his hands, flipping channels every second.  
\- You don't give me a choice.  
\- I'm asking you. Doesn't it give a choice?  
\- You…  
\- Here! - Timmy chose.  
\- Is it an Animal Planet.  
\- Do you have something against it? - Timmy turned his head and looked at Armie, not paying attention to the TV.  
\- No. I have nothing against watching the lions mating.  
\- What? - Timmy looks at the screen, blushes and quickly switches the channel - Here, we will watch this.  
“This” turned out to be a show about car recovery, a show about houses restructuring, a basketball game, movies, 5 or 6, a television show, even a TV shop. They did not find what to see. In the end, they turned off the TV. They decided to continue reading the book. Timmy lay head on Armie's lap. Armie buried the fingers of one hand in Timmy's curls, the other held the book.

_“...father sends me for weaponry," Paul intoned. "This doltish Gurney Halleck has forgotten the first lesson for a fighting man armed and shielded." Paul snapped the force button at his waist, felt the crinkled-skin tingling of ..."_

* * *  
Friday morning began as pleasantly as Thursday morning and Wednesday morning. A pleasant melody woke them up. They were lying in bed in each other's hugs.  
\- We could wake up later by half an hour every days if your things were here - says Armie.  
\- Clothing? - corrects him Timmy.  
\- Not, things.  
\- Things?! You suggest ... - Timmy sits on the bed.  
\- If it is too fast. I don't insist. It is ... just ... it will be more convenient ... - Armie sat next and looked down.  
\- To whom?  
\- Sorry what?  
Timmy bursts into laughter.  
\- “Sorry what”, Armie, you are something. Who will be more convenient? To me?  
\- To me - breathed Armie - It will be more convenient for me. I'll sleep for 30 minutes more.  
\- Is this the only reason?  
\- No. I will sleep 30 minutes more with you. I want to be with you as much as possible.  
\- Armie! - Timmy rushes at Armie, capturing him in embrace - Today I don’t have time, but tomorrow, at this time, we will kiss.  
\- Does it mean that, what is tomorrow morning I will not sleep on 30 minutes longer? - he draws Timmy closer.  
*  
This morning they were almost late for work.


	32. Chapter 32

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attention please 
> 
> Spoiler alert 
> 
> This chapter about "handmade" 😉

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't want to read this, see you in the next chapter.

So this is Friday evening. Armie began to like friday, especially evening. Armie began to like Friday evening seven days ago. Wonder why?  
Armie entered the apartment (THEIR apartment). It was quiet.  
“Timmy is not back yet? Or did he change his mind? Armie, you shouldn't have put pressure on him!”  
\- Oh, yeah, baby!  
"What the..?" Armie heard a male voice.  
\- Oh, yes, baby!  
“Is it from the bedroom?” Armie looked toward the bedroom. The door was closed.  
\- Oh, yes, baby!  
“Timmy? No, he couldn't!”  
\- Oh, yes, baby!  
“Don't call him baby!” Armie rushed to the bedroom.  
\- Oh, yes, baby!  
Armie opened the door and stood up like stone to the spot.  
\- Oh, yes, baby!  
Armie frown eyebrows and smiled.  
\- Oh, yes, baby!  
Timmy was sleeping peacefully on his stomach, hugging a pillow.  
\- Oh, yes, baby!  
“What the ...?” Armie saw a laptop standing on the edge of the bed. He walked over and looked at the screen.  
\- Oh, yeah, baby!  
Guy was on his knees, and his hands were on the belt of the pants of another man.  
The screen went blank and a loading ring appeared. The picture appeared again. The guy kneels down.  
\- Oh, yeah, baby!  
Guy's hands on the belt of the other man’s trousers. The screen go blank again and a loading ring appearing.  
Armie grins and closes the laptop.  
“Oh, Timmy, did you decide to watch porn?” He set the a laptop on the floor next to the bed.  
“You watched porn and fell asleep. Timmy!”  
“You ate in bed again! Brat!” Armie took the plate and mug on the bedside table, took them to the kitchen and put them in the sink.  
"I will not wash this, so as not to wake Timmy." Armie's smile has become even bigger.  
He returned to the bedroom, changed into a t-shirt and sweatpants, and lay down on the bed next to Timmy. He was lying on with palm under his cheek and looking at Timmy.  
“Sleeps like an angel. My angel. Angel who watching porn.”  
“Why did he decide to watch porn? Did he do this before? O! Does he want to move on?"  
"But he fell asleep while watching porn! He was not interested? He doesn't want any of this?”  
\- Armie - Timmy purred - Hi!  
\- Hello! - quickly answered Armie. His cheeks began to burn. "What the..? This is how I was caught watching porn?"  
Timmy raised himself on his elbows, turned his head.  
\- Where is the laptop?  
\- I moved it.  
\- O! - Now it was Timmy's turn to blush - Did you see?  
Armie swallowed and nodded.  
\- I watched porn - You watched porn - they said in unison.  
\- Why - I ? - Together again.  
Both fell silent. Looked at each other. Timmy raised an eyebrow and nodded to Armie, giving him the right to speak first.  
\- Why did you watched porn?  
\- I ... - Timmy buried his face in the pillow - I waytiksjgnvzksjfsgj.  
\- Timmy, I didn't understand a word.  
Timmy rose on his elbows, staring at the pillow.  
\- I wanted to know how to do it. In theory.  
\- Found out? - Armie asked seriously.  
Timmy looked at Armie, like a naughty schoolboy at a teacher.  
\- Nooo. Video stuck.  
\- Why did you decide to know how to do this?  
\- I wanted to know well the theory when practice will comes.  
"O! Practice! Timmy wants practice!”  
\- Practice, means.  
Armie moved closer to Timmy. Now they were separated by millimeters. Timmy didn’t move. He petrified, lying on his stomach with his elbows propped up. Armie raised his right hand to Timmy's head, twisting a finger in a lock of hair. Timmy's breathing became frequent. Armie left a curl, began to stroke his fingers up and down Timmy's neck.  
\- Practice.  
Timmy swallowed. Up - down. The fold between the shoulder blades. Up - down. Goosebumps ran all over Timmy's body. Armie was calm. Armie was, but in the pants became cramped. Armie took his hand off Timmy’s back and lay on his back with his hands under his head.  
\- How much did you see?  
\- Not so much - Timmy exhaled almost with disappointment - That is, nothing especial - he quickly added - Nothing that I wouldn’t know - Timmy looked timidly at Armie.  
\- Nothing? - sarcastically said Armie.  
\- Well, they were kissing.  
\- Were kissing? How?  
\- How did they were kissing? - Timmy was surprised by the question Armie.  
\- Yep.  
\- Well...  
Timmy kissed Armie on the cheek and quickly pulled away.  
\- Is it really was porn?  
\- Armie! - Timmy flopped his face into the pillow. Then he turned his back his side to Armie - You confuse me.  
\- I didn't want to - Armie pressed against Timmy. He put his hand on Timmy's shoulder and whispered in his ear - I also want to know the theory. For practice.  
\- A! - Timmy tensed.  
\- What then? What did they doing then, Timmy? - whispered Armie in ear.  
\- The man put his hand on the guy's grooiin ... - Timmy choked.  
\- Like this? - Armie put his hand on Timmy's groin.  
\- Yes - Timmy answered in a half-whisper.  
\- What then? - Armie pressed his hand stronger.  
\- Then ... Then ...  
Armie didn’t wait for an answer, he stroking Timmy's groin.  
\- Armie - with his right hand, Timmy grabben Armie's brush, raised, tearing away from his groin.  
\- Tim!..  
\- Shhh... - with his left hand, Timmy grabbed his pants and boxers, lifted them up and thrust his hand in his pants, still holding Armie’s brush - If you want?  
Armie climbed on the left elbow.  
\- Yes - and put his hand on Timmy's dick.  
Timmy hissed at the touch, pulled out his right hand and laid it on Armie's thigh. His back rested on the chest Armie.  
\- Move - Fingers squeezed thigh.  
Armie wrapped his left arm around Timmy, pressing him closer to him.  
\- Timmy - snarled Armie. With his right hand he began to caress cock Timmy.  
With his thumb he ran along the crevice of the penis's head, smeared the liquid all over the head. Up - down.  
Timmy's left hand clenched the sheet into a fist. His right hand scratched Armie’s thigh.  
Armie became very cramped in his pants. He jerked his hips forward and came across on Timmy's ass. Timmy froze.  
\- Tim, I'm sorry ... - Armie panicked and moved away, hand still holding Timmy’s penis.  
Timmy tightened his grip on Armie's thigh and pushed him hips to his ass. Then pushed them back.  
\- Armie - in a trembling voice, Timmy said - I ... Me ... You ...  
Armie gently pushed his hips to the ass of Timmy and resumed the movement of hand.  
\- Ar ... - Timmy grabbed the sheets into a fist.  
Armie pressed himself closer to the ass Timmy. He starts matching the strokes of his hand to the thrusts of hips.  
\- Ar-mie - Timmy clenched his fists in sheet and in Armie's thigh so tightly that his knuckles began to turn white. He closed his eyes and lowered his head, pressing his chin to his chest. Armie accelerated its pace.  
Their is losing his mind over, because of all this stimulation.  
*  
\- Ar-aaa - Timmy cum-covering his boxers and Armie’s hand.  
Armie laid his forehead on Timmy's shoulder, his breathing quickened. It took him a couple of jerks to Timmy's ass, to his underwear was also stained.  
\- Tiimmyy - He was breathing heavily. They were breathing heavily.  
They lay there for some time, pressed together. Armie's hand in Timmy's pants, Timmy's hand on Armie's thigh.  
When their breathing was restored, Armie took his hand out of Timmy's pants and wiped hand on the sheets.  
\- Tim - He kissed his neck. Armie felt Timmy's whole body begin to tremble. Timmy issued a whimper.  
\- Timmy - Armie turned Timmy to face him. Tears flowed from Timmy's eyes.  
\- Hey! Tim - and that's it, Timmy burst into tears.  
He sob, laying his head on Armie's chest. He wrapped his arms around Armie. Armie hugged him and pulled him closer.  
\- Thank you - the first thing Timmy said when he calmed down a bit.  
\- Thanks?


	33. Chapter 33

On Saturday, Armie wakes up from insufficiency feeling. He lacks heaviness on him, peaceful snuffling and breeze which tickling the hairs on his chest. He is lack Timmy sleeping peacefully in his hug. Armie opens his eyes and turns his head to the left. Bingo! Well, not really bingo. Timmy slept to the ears wrapped in a blanket. If it were not for the dark curly mane, Armie would have thought that it was just a crumpled blanket.  
\- Good morning! - Armie moved closer to the lump. The lump moved. No answer.  
\- Timmy! - Armie put his hand on his shoulder, on the place where supposedly should be shoulder. No answer.  
\- Tim, what's going on? - Armie pulled the blanket, exposing his head, neck, shoulders.  
\- Tim? - Armie poking a finger in the shoulder - What did I do?  
\- Nothing.  
\- Tell me looking into my eyes!  
\- I am ashamed.  
\- Ashamed to say that I did nothing?  
\- No - Timmy sit and turns to Armie - Ashamed because of what I did yesterday.  
\- You did nothing yesterday. I did everything yesterday.  
\- This is even more ashamed - Timmy covers his face with his hands.  
\- Timmy, there is nothing to be ashamed of. When two ... We live together, we sleep in the same bed and natural that ...  
\- For you, maybe this is natural, but for me it's all for the first time.  
\- Timmy, for you all this will be first time ....  
\- You! Because I am a virg... - Timmy fell silent.  
\- No! That is, yes!..  
\- What? - Timmy turns away and crossing his arms across his chest.  
\- Timmy, listen - Armie moves in on him - Only no offense! - lays a hand on his shoulder.  
Timmy yanking shoulder, throwing Armie's hand.  
\- I know that I am virg... You in my years ... Don’t need to remind me of that.  
\- What? No! That you are a virgin - Timmy twitch shoulders - Yes, Timmy, a virgin, there is nothing wrong with that. You should not be shy it.  
\- Now you have to say that I'm just waiting for “my only one”, that I am not exchanging on trifles and bla bla bla ...  
\- Timmy - Armie puts both hands on Timmy's shoulders and strokes them - You and only you have the right to decide who, where and when ...  
\- Stop it, I understood you. My vir... This is not a problem for you, so this is not a problem for me.  
\- Listen, for you everything will be for the first time, because you have no experience in this kind of things. For me this is all new too. I have it all for the first time too. I am also a virgin in some way. Everything that happens between us ... It will always be the first time. It will always be our first time.  
\- Tell me, is it possible to repeat first time?  
\- What do you mean?  
\- If ... I liked... What was in first time ... This can be repeated?  
\- Repeat and feel the same emotions. Not - Armie puts his chin on Timmy's shoulder and hugs his waist.  
\- Do it again - kisses his cheek.  
\- And feel the new - stroking his nails on the stomach - Yes.  
\- Ar-mie - Timmy throws his head on Armie's shoulders, grabs his hips with his hands and dig into his nails.  
\- Shhh ... If you want to repeat, say.  
\- Armie - Timmy whine.  
\- Timmy it works like this. You want and say. I listen and do.  
\- I want.  
\- What do you want, Timmy?  
\- Want…  
\- Yes.  
\- I want to feel your hand - Timmy swallowed - to Feel your hand on my penis.  
\- See, it's easy. You want and say. I listen and do - Armie grabs Timmy's dick.  
*  
\- Will we spend all day in bed?  
\- Do you have something against it? - Asks Armie, running his fingers along the spine of Timmy, who lying on him.  
\- I want to eat.  
\- I should have known. You eat so much and so thin.  
\- Now you have problems with my body? - Timmy went up and sits on Armie's belly, his hands resting on Armie's shoulders.  
\- Timmy! - warns his Armie.  
\- So there is.  
\- Timmy - Armie puts his hands on Timmy's hips - If I weren't in my pants, if you weren't in pants and shifted a little lower, you would understand that I have no problems with your body.  
Timmy was silent, he processing this information, processing, processing and processed.  
\- Damn! I'm sorry - He rolls down with Armie and lies down next to him, covering his face with his hands - It's all so new. I'm so naive.  
\- And this is the most beautiful part in you - Armie leans against him sideways, takes his hands off him face - You live emotions, you show what you feel, you don't fake it.  
\- Thank you for saying so beautifully that I am a naive fool! - Timmy turns over to the edge and gets out of bed.  
\- Far away going?  
\- Going eat!  
*  
\- Enjoying the view from the window? - asks Armie, seeing as Timmy looks through the kitchen window.  
\- Something like that. Come here - Timmy stretches his hands.  
When Armie comes up, Timmy puts him in the place where he just now stood, embraces him from behind, puts his head on his shoulder. Armie covers Timmy’s hands on his stomach.  
\- Where should I look?  
\- Here!  
\- Where “here"?  
\- On into it place where you stand.  
\- Let me cook breakfast.  
\- Armie, you don't listen to me!  
\- Timmy, I'm trying, but I don't understand anything of what you are saying. You need to eat. When you are well fed, you speak much more clearly.  
\- Vous êtes controversé!  
\- are You now swore?  
\- Armie! - Timmy moves away from him - I just wanted to say we need to buy a kitchen table.  
\- You have an interesting way.  
\- And I wanted to hug you.  
\- Now everything is clear - Armie is coming and hugging Timmy - Better?  
\- Not really. But also good.  
\- a Table?  
\- You need to eat too. You have a slow reaction.  
\- Kitchen table!  
\- Well yes. There are already two of us, sometimes we are three, soon there will be four.  
\- Are you pregnant?  
\- Armie! - Timmy slaps him ass - I'm serious. We can't eat at the counter all the time, especially when there are children with us. And then, the kitchen table is somehow family-like.  
\- Can we have breakfast or do you want to run to the store right now? Oh!  
Timmy slapped him again.  
*  
\- “Not really.” What did you mean? - asks Armie at Timmy, entering the bedroom.  
\- Armie, did you have a good breakfast?  
\- Yes. Ave, Armie! - joking Armie.  
\- Apparently, you ate too much! Do You have a fever? - Timmy walks over to Armie, stood on tiptoes and kisses his forehead - Cold?!  
\- What was it? - Armie grabs him by the waist.  
\- This - Timmy kisses him again on the forehead - Checking temperature your body.  
\- What for? I'm fine.  
\- If you are fine, why ask incomprehensible questions?  
\- What kind?  
\- You again?  
\- A! When I hugged you and asked “better?”, You said “Not really.” What did you mean?  
\- I wanted to hug you.  
Armie kissed Timmy's forehead.  
\- What are you doing?  
\- Now I check your temperature.  
\- What for?  
\- You wanted to hug me when we hugged.  
\- No. That is not quite the case.  
\- How?  
\- Like this - Timmy goes around Armie from behind and hugs him, pressing chest and head to back - Now better!  
\- Do you like it? - Armie strokes Timmy's hands wrapped around his chest.  
\- Yeah - Timmy mumbles.  
\- Is there anything else you would like to do, but do not are saying?  
Timmy was silent.  
\- Timmy! Don’t You want anything or hesitate to say?  
\- I shy.  
\- Look! I don't see your face now. And it saddens me. I like your face... Sorry, I was distracted. I don't see your face, so you can say what you want without embarrassment.  
\- I shy to say it.  
\- OK. Do it!  
\- What!?  
\- If you can't tell, do it!  
\- I…  
\- If you say are you shy, then ... God, Timmy! - Armie dug his nails in the hips Timmy.  
Timmy put his hand in Armie's pants and wrapped around his cock.  
\- I want ... If you want ...  
\- Yes! Timmy, yeess!  
Timmy started working his hand, fondled the head and the slit with your thumb. He lifted, lowered, twisted his hand. He even allowed himself, for a while, to leave cock alone and play with balls. He allowed himself not to be shy.  
*  
This Saturday they did not go to the store at the kitchen table. This Saturday they did not leave the apartment at all. This Saturday Timmy was learning how not to be shy, how to not be shy of his desires.  
*  
Oh yes! They bought the table on Sunday morning. On Sunday morning, Timmy forgot his lesson: “I’m learning not to be shy.” Timmy forgot, but on Sunday, after dinner, Armie helped him to remember.


	34. Chapter 34

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention please 
> 
> please pay your attention to Chapter Notes at the end

On Monday, they decided (Timmy decided) to take a time out.

\- Can we just hugging and kissing?

\- No kiss! Just hugging.

\- Armie! Just hugging!

\- Go to hell! No hugs.

\- Armie, the referee showed a red card, you are leaving the field!

* * *  
When on Tuesday, Armie returns home, him does not leave the feeling of déjà vu. The apartment is quiet again, the door to the bedroom is closed. Armie stood still and began to listen. Nothing. Silence. No obscene sounds. Armie went to the bedroom. No nobody.  
“Must be Timmy will be later.”  
Armie changed clothes, put all purchased food in the fridge and cupboards.  
\- Dinner - says Armie out loud.  
“Need to ask Timmy what he wants for dinner.”  
Armie's phone take the message.

 _< T> Pick you up after 30 minutes_  
_Change your clothes_  
_I am black top, black bottom, white sneakers_

"What the..? Pick me up? We are going somewhere. Black top, black bottom? A! mismatch.”  
The phone started ringing again.

 _< T> We go on a date_  
_I forgot to ask_  
_But you will not refuse_

\- Original!  
“No one has ever invited you for a date same way.”  
“Smart aleck. Self-confident smart aleck. He thinks I can’t refuse him.”  
\- I CAN'T REFUSE HIM! - breathed out Armie with defeat.  
“I can’t refuse, but I can “hit the ceiling”. I can put on a tracksuit, then we will definitely mismatch.”  
Of course, Armie could not afford to “hit the ceiling”. He is an adult with two children (sometimes with three). He decided to wear dark blue jeans (yes, the same jeans), a gray t-shirt and a green wool jacket.  
Oddly enough, after 30 minutes there was a knock at the door.  
“Someone is punctual!”  
\- Ready? Let's go.  
\- Good evening to you too!  
\- Hello! Are You go?  
Timmy was standing in the hallway at the door of Armie’s apartment. Armie carefully examined outfit Timmy.  
“Is he really go on a date?”  
Timmy wore a usual elongated black sweater, black jeans and (as he said) in white sneakers.  
\- Are you go?  
\- Don't you even kissing me?  
Timmy shook his head.  
\- Even on the cheek? - Armie doesn't give up.  
\- We didn't kiss at the end of the first date, why should I kiss you at the beginning of the second?  
\- We were kissing! - protested Armie.  
\- The arbitrator has fixed the offside, the goal is canceled. Let's go, we'll be late! - Timmy turns around and goes in the direction of the elevator.  
Armie is stands. He stands rooted to the spot. He can't move. He is not, his mouth is yes. The mouth is open from surprise. Maybe even he drooling.  
Timmy was clearly preparing for a date. His usual elongated black sweater is not so usual. On the back along the entire length are buttons. Buttons even on cuffs.  
Why did such a number of buttons on a usual elongated black sweater make Armie petrify?  
\- Are you okay?  
“He asks if I am okay?”  
\- Your middle name is “tease?”  
\- No, Hal. Why did you decide to find out my middle name?  
\- I'm not talking about name-name. I'm talking about your outfit.  
\- What do you mean?  
\- What I mean?  
“This boy was definitely born to tease. First this damn pink shirt, now this sweater.”  
\- Armie?  
Armie didn’t answer the question.  
\- Timmy, just let's go on our date.  
*  
They headed to the restaurant. Dinner-date was great. Dinner was great, but a date at some point has become “hot”.  
At the beginning, Armie thought it was an accident. Then he realized that there was nothing accidental about it. After all, Timmy’s foot cannot constantly “accidentally” touch Armie’s foot.  
At the beginning, Timmy “accidentally” touched Armie's ankle, then his knee “accidentally” touched Armie’s knee. And in the end, “completely by chance”, Timmy's foot, losing sneaker along the way, was located on the crotch of Armie.  
\- What ... - Armie cleared his throat - What are you doing?  
\- Nothing.  
\- Take away!  
\- What?  
\- Timmy, not funny.  
\- Really?  
\- We may be arrested for obscene behavior in a public place - Armie was not sure that anyone watch them at all, but it worked.  
Timmy took away his foot. He took away foot, but speak out about it.  
\- You are boring.  
\- And in general, if you ate everything, let's go home.  
But for some reason his voice tone was not upset. Armie defined his tone as - flirting.  
Perhaps Timmy lost this battle now, but he was awaiting a new offensive.  
New offensive he began unexpectedly when they were driving home, when they were in taxi.  
They sat side by side, touching each other hips. Then Timmy's palm lay on Armie's knee. Fingers squeezed knee a couple of times. There they got bored and they decided take a walk the thigh. On the inside of the thigh. And seems to decide to take a break. They decided to rest on a hill. On the Armie’s hill. Armie only rap out an oath and covered up all this “obscenity” with his jacket. (Glory to all the gods, he decided not to wear a jacket after the restaurant.)  
When they arrived at home, Timmy, as if nothing had happened, got out of the taxi, waited for Armie, took his hand and led him into the hall. Silently, saying nothing, led him to the hall, to the elevator. Silently they stood in the elevator, holding hands. Silently entered the apartment.  
At apartment Timmy been like a different person. No flirting. No “accidentally” touches.  
“What game is this boy playing?”  
When Timmy went to the sink to pour water for himself, Armie could not stand it.  
\- What are you doing?  
\- I pour myself some water. Do you want it too?  
\- I want to - Armie walked over to Timmy unfolded him and pressed his back to the sink - I want to do you a blow job.  
Timmy blushes in embarrassment.  
\- We jerked off each other, you put foot on my groin in a restaurant, you caressed my dick in a taxi. And even so you blush at the word blow job.  
Timmy covered his face with his hands.  
\- Yes, Timmy, blow job.  
Armie unzips Timmy's trousers and pulls down them with underpants.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Attention please 
> 
> Spoiler alert 
> 
> The next chapter begins with what this chapter ended with.
> 
> If you don't want to read this, start reading after the first asterisk


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Attention please 
> 
> Spoiler alert 
> 
> chapter begins with what the previous chapter ended

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you don't want to read this, start reading after the first asterisk

\- Yes, Timmy, blow job.  
Armie unzips Timmy's trousers and pulls down them with underpants.  
\- Timmy, yes? - Armie wants him to say yes, but if Timmy says no, it will no. Armie will take care of himself. All for Timmy.  
\- Yes - whispers Timmy - Yes.  
Armie smiles and kisses him on the cheek.  
\- You can say no at any time.  
Timmy looks into Armie’s eyes and pressure down the palms on the his shoulders, asking him to kneel down.  
Armie sit down on his knees and sloppily kisses the wet tip, trails his tongue down all the way to the base. Timmy inhales deeply through his nose. When Armie starts sucking his cock Timmy grabs hold of Armie’s shoulders, panting.  
Timmy moans with every licking and sucking, his breath becomes heavy. He gasps as Armie's mouth builds up his pace, sliding down and up, licking at the tip and sliding back down again. Timmy squeezes Armie’s hair tightly, holding his head in place, and begins to nudge hips.  
Armie understood Timmy’s intentions and let him act. At first, Timmy's movements were slow, careful. Armie looked up his gaze and see Timmy was with his eyes closed. He stroked his thighs in order to Timmy opened his eyes and looked at him. When they met gaze Timmy's pupils dilated, his breathing quickened and he accelerated the pace. They did not interrupt eyes contact.

\- Armie, Armie ... I am now ...  
Armie grabbed Timmy's ass, squeezed it, showing that he understood. While Timmy's orgasm rushes out of him, Armie didn't move away, he pushes further in and holds himself still.  
Timmy pull hips back, as he watches Armie swallow. Armie swallowed and wiped his mouth with the back of his hand.  
*  
When Armie rose, Timmy pulled on his pants.  
\- Tim, I … - Armie put his palm on Timmy’s cheek.  
Timmy looked at him, start shaking, pressed himself into his chest, wrapped his arms around Armie's waist and wept.  
\- Tim - Armie with one hand hugged his shoulder, the other buried in the hair at the back of his head - Everything is fine. I'm with you, I'm here.  
\- I don't understand what is happening to me.  
\- Shh, everything is fine. Come on, let's go to bed.  
\- I can’t. I can't walk.  
Armie moved his hand from the neck of Timmy on the buttocks, pushing him up.  
\- I'll take you - he pushed.  
Timmy wrapped his arms around Armie’s neck and wrapped his legs around waist. He hung on Armie.  
\- Sorry, I'm a mess.  
\- Shhh, be quiet.  
*  
They sat on the bed. Armie sat, Timmy on his lap, still clinging. Armie stroking his back.  
\- Tim, you have to change you clothes. Good?  
\- Yes.  
Timmy climbed down from Armie’s knees and sat down next to him, hunched over, his hands on his hips. Armie got up to get Timmy's t-shirt and pants from the closet.  
\- Don't go - Timmy grabbed his hand.  
Armie squatted in front of Timmy, stroked his hips.  
\- I'm not going anywhere. I need to take your t-shirt and pants. OK?  
Timmy nodded and let go of Armie.  
Armie got things Timmy, sat on the bed.  
\- Need I help you to change your clothes?  
\- I can handle it - Timmy pulled off his sweater and put on a t-shirt. When he was about to take off his pants, he looked at Armie.  
\- I'll go to the bath, change my clothes.  
Armie went out. He gave Timmy space. When he returned, Timmy was lying in bed, facing Armie. They met their gaze and smiled.  
\- Come to me - Timmy patted the place next to him.  
Armie went down, reflecting Timmy's position.  
\- Timmy, are you alright?  
\- Yes - Timmy moved closer - Hold me. Hold me and kiss me.  
Armie did just that. He hugged Timmy and kissed Timmy's head.  
\- Armie, kiss my lips.

* * *  
On Wednesday and Thursday, Timmy was quiet and a little nervous. When Armie asked what was the matter, he waved it off. _"Nothing important. Small problems at work.”_ On Thursday evening, Armie realized that these were not “problems at work” and that this was “Important”.  
Timmy, saying he was tired, went to bed earlier. But when Armie himself go to bed, he discovered that Timmy was not sleeping. He was sitting on the windowsill.  
\- Tim, will you tell me what's the matter?  
Timmy didn't say. He got up from the windowsill, walked up close to Armie.  
\- Tim, are you cold? You're trembling.  
\- All is fine. Be quiet. Please don't say anything - almost begged Timmy.  
"What the hell! What happens to this boy?”  
Armie understood. Understand when Timmy knelt before him and began with trembling hands to unbutton his pants.  
\- Timmy! Stop! - Armie grabbed his hands and pulled up.  
The boy was shaking as if he had a fever. Armie took Timmy into his arms, clasping him behind his back and taking him under his knees. He put him in bed, lay down next. He pulled him into his bear hug. When Timmy stopped shaking and relaxed, Armie spoke.  
\- Timmy, you shouldn't do it, because I did it for you. You shouldn't do this if you don't want it or can't do it.  
\- Sorry.  
\- Never apologize for that.  
.........  
\- Armie!  
\- Yes!  
\- Kiss me. Kiss me like you never kissed before. And hug me. Hug me strongly strongly.  
Armie did as Timmy requested. He kissed him, he hugged him.  
They fell asleep in each other's hugs.

* * *  
On Friday in the morning, they wake up also as they had fallen asleep - in each other's hugs. They wake up as always at half an hour earlier, as always kiss and as always just lie in each other's hugs.  
On Friday in the evening, Armie is cooking, Timmy is washing the dishes. After dinner, they to take a walk, watch TV a little and read a little.  
They didn’t talk about “this incident”, which occurred on Thursday evening.


	36. Chapter 36

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _**When two live together and sleep in the same bed,** _   
>  _**When they live emotions, showing what they feel,** _   
>  _**When they learning how not to be shy of his desires,** _   
>  _**This natural that when one of them want and say, other listen and does.** _   
> 

\- Why did we wake up so early, if today is Saturday? - grumbles Armie.  
\- My big little gnome is not in the mood? - Timmy wraps around Armie's body like ivy.  
\- Snow White should have a good excuse to wake me up so early - Armie is turning them over, dragging up Timmy on herself.  
\- I don’t know about Snow White, but I have ... - Timmy didn’t finish speaking, he began to cover with kisses Armie’s face, Armie’s neck, Armie’s chest, and clutched his teeth on Armie’s nipple.  
\- Fucking shit! - Armie buried his fingers in Timmy's curls.  
Timmy bit, licked, sucked, drew off and kissed Armie's nipple.  
Armie could not tolerate such torture. He enjoyed such torture.  
*  
\- Holy shit! - Timmy swore when Armie’s phone was buzzing from the call - Why does she always have to spoil everything?  
\- Tim!  
\- I say that there is! - he got out of bed and went to the bath - See what you missed! - Timmy pointed to his groin.  
Armie saw. It was hard not to see.  
\- Sorry! - Then he looked at his groin - And you forgive me. Yes, I'm listening.  
*  
\- What did she want? - Timmy asks, chewing on an apple and getting back into bed.  
\- Tomorrow they are leaving ...  
\- Kids?  
\- She offered to take them today ...  
\- Yes, absolutely yes! - Timmy jumps out of bed and rushes to the closet.  
\- Where are you going?  
\- For kids, I already know where we will go ...  
\- Tim, calm down! - Armie got out of bed and grabbed his hand - We take them in 10 a.m. We have a plenty of time.  
\- Plenty of? - Timmy slyly narrows his eyes.  
\- What are you up to?  
\- Plenty of? - Timmy plays his eyebrows.  
\- What? Are? You? Up? To?  
\- Nothing that WE have not was doing - Timmy comes up to Armie and puts his hands on his chest - Nothing that YOU have not was doing - He licks his lips, stands on tiptoes and whispers in his ear - I want ... like on Tuesday ...  
Armie pulls away from Timmy and looks into his eyes.  
\- Do you want a blow job?  
\- Armie! - Timmy is hiding his face on Armie’s chest.  
\- No no no! - Armie takes Timmy by the chin and raises his face up - You want me to give you a blow job!  
\- Armie! - Timmy blushes, but confidence appears on his face - Yes, I want.  
Armie quickly smack his lips, takes his hand and leads him to the bed. He sits him down on the edge of the bed, smack his lips again and pushes in the chest, ordering him to lie down. Timmy falls to the bed. Armie pulls off his pants and kisses his belly and hips. He looks up, looks at Timmy.  
\- Timmy, are you sure?  
Timmy nods, throws his head back, bury his fingers in Armie's hair.  
\- Yyeesss. Yes, Armie. I want you to make me a blow job. I want you to suck me. I want you to blow... My God! - Timmy clenched his fists in Armie's hair.  
Armie didn’t let Timmy finish speaking. The words coming from Timmy's lips have stupefied his mind. He took him cock in his mouth, closed his lips and began to suck.

Timmy pushed his hips. Armie pushed them with Timmy to the edge.  
*  
\- Why am I not surprised that she lives in a wealthy area? - Timmy asked himself, looking around when they drove into a closed complex of mansions - Sorry, I blurted out again without thinking.  
\- Don’t be sorry. You're probably right - Armie shrugs.  
\- You know, your children deserve to live here - Timmy smiles at him, trying to rectify the situation.  
\- We are on the spot.  
They arrived at the gate of one of the mansion, Armie pressed the call button and the gate opened. When they arrived at the mansion, Liz and children came out onto the porch. Timmy jumped out of the car and headed for the kids.  
\- Harper! - he crouched down and opened his arms for a hug.  
The girl escaped from the hands of her mother and ran to Timmy.  
\- T, you came! - she flew into his arms, hugged his neck and kiss in cheek.  
\- Hello, Biscuit! - he kissed her back.  
\- Biscuit. Will we eat biscuit?  
\- Hi baby!  
\- Dad! - the girl threw herself into the arms of her father.  
\- Are you here again? - casually threw Liz, walking up to Timmy with Ford in her arms.  
\- I am always with my boyfriend - Timmy retorted.  
Liz wanted to say something, she opened her mouth, but immediately closed it.  
\- Hello, sweetheart - Armie stretched out his hands to Ford and took him from Liz's hands.  
\- Hello buddy! - Timmy kissed Ford's temple.  
\- I'll put kids in the car, Timmy ...  
\- I'll take their things, don't worry - Timmy slapped Armie on the ass as he passed, heading for the car.  
\- Hey!  
\- Couldn’t resist.  
*  
\- What theatrical this is? - hissed Liz, when Armie couldn't hear them.  
\- I don’t follow the playbill.  
\- Don't get smart. What was it?  
\- What are you talking about?  
\- Boyfriend? How long ago Armie interested in guys?  
\- For six years you could ask it himself.  
\- What for are you so desperately cling to him? he's play enough with you and leave you!  
\- If HE decides to leave me, I will not hold him. I'm not so a desperate that to try to keep him by sleeping with him on the day of the divorce.  
\- We are bound by kids! You just bound by sex.  
\- Believe me, it's not just sex. When he fucks me, us hears the whole house. Bet you didn't even peep?  
With that, and a contented smile on his face, Timmy goes to the car, puts things in the trunk and sits down in the passenger seat. He puts his palm on Armie's cheek and strokes by his thumb.  
\- Honey, we can go.


	37. Chapter 37

\- What kind of “Honey” and what did you talk about with Liz?  
They stood at the crossroads, traffic light was red.  
\- Do you want me to call you a little gnome, Honey?  
\- Tim!  
\- Green!  
*  
\- What did you talk about with Liz?  
They again stand at the traffic lights.  
\- We wished each other all the best.  
\- By the expression of her face it was not so best. Tim, I'm serious!  
\- Green!  
*  
\- You tell me or not! - Armie didn't give up.  
\- Do you want to have such serious conversations in the queue for tickets to the aquarium?  
\- So is this really serious?  
\- What are the tickets? - the cashier asks them.  
\- Two adults - Timmy examines Armie from head to toe - One adult and three children.  
\- What? No no. He's joking - Armie gave Timmy a look - Two adults, two children.  
*  
Armie sat on a bench watching Timmy with children sitting on the floor near the huge glass aquarium. Harper poked her finger in the glass, showing Timmy and Ford swimming fish. Timmy pointed his finger at the fish, telling Ford what color is it. Harper periodically hung at Timmy's neck and kissed him on the cheek.  
“Family” thought Armie. "A happy family."  
Harper turned in his direction and waved him hand, calling to join their company. Armie sat down next to Timmy, Harper sitting on his knees. They sat looking fishes.  
*  
\- Oh, Harper, look! - Armie pointed to the blue fish in the aquarium - This is ... This ... Timmy - Armie nudges him with his elbow - What was the name of that fish, Nemo's friend, who everytime all forgot?  
Timmy straightens his back, turns his head in the direction of Armie, raises an eyebrow and replies calmly.  
\- Armie, apparently fish name was Armie.  
\- What? You? I'll ... do with you ...  
\- Kids, Darling! Kids - Timmy is still calm.  
\- Dory - interrupts their Harper - fish Dory.  
\- You see, Darling, child remembers everything.  
\- Call me “Darling” again - Armie whispers in Timmy's ear - And in the evening I'll show you how darling I can be.  
\- Is that a threat or an offer?  
\- Timmy!!!  
*  
\- Honey, I'm hungry! - says Timmy, putting his chin on Armie's shoulder.  
\- Timmy, kids!  
\- Armie, I want to eat!  
\- A, you're hungry - food!  
\- Armie!?  
*  
They decided to eat “homemade” food at home, thus spending more time alone with the children. Armie preparing the bed for the children when Timmy was washing the dishes.  
\- Armie, I asked you not to feed me so much - Timmy complains, rubbing his stomach, standing in the middle of the living room.  
\- Can't you say no? - Armie hugs him from behind, putting his chin on Timmy's shoulder and stroking his belly.  
\- To You never - Timmy cover Armie's hands with his hands, presses head to his cheek.  
\- Dad! - Harper exclaimed in surprise, looking at them.  
\- Timmy? Do You have my little brother in your tummy?  
\- What! No! No! Just ... - Timmy takes Armie's hands away and tries to move away from him.  
Armie grabs Timmy by the waist and pulls him close to him, bringing his hands back on Timmy's belly.  
\- Timmy just ate a lot and he has a stomachache.  
\- A! - Harper nods knowingly - Kiss him belly and everything will go away!  
\- Oh God! - exclaims Timmy - She is her father's daughter! I need to drink some water.  
Timmy breaking out of Armie's bearish grasp and goes to the kitchen.  
*  
\- Did they talk? - asks Harper, poking her finger at the glass, pointing to the nearby house.  
\- Who? - asks Armie.  
\- Prince and Princess!  
\- Yes, they talked - Armie looks at Timmy, sitting next to him on the sofa.  
\- Did they walk together?  
\- Yeah baby. Prince led Princess to the cinema.  
\- did She like it?  
\- Timmy, Harper asks, did Princess like it? - Armie pats Timmy’s thigh.  
\- Why am I Princess? - Timmy pouted.  
\- Because I am Bear!  
\- Who bear? - asks Harper.  
\- Papa Bear - Timmy answers her, looking at Armie.  
\- And then who Prince?  
\- Prince is cheater.  
\- Why is this Prince is cheater? - outraged Armie.  
\- Oooo, adults! - Harper moans - I'm going sleep.  
*  
\- Armie, do you really like it?  
\- Yes. And you?  
\- This is strange. But I like.  
Timmy pressed his back to Armie's chest, who was sitting on the sofa. His head lay on Armie’s shoulder, hands stroking Armie’s hips. Armie's hands stroking Timmy's belly.  
\- What did you talk about with Liz?  
\- You again!?  
\- Tim, what did you tell her?  
\- Why did I tell her? Maybe she told me?  
\- She told you exactly. She would not be she if did not say. What did you say to her? I have never seen her with such a facial expression.  
\- With which?  
\- With amazed. She realized that she had lost.  
Timmy unfolds in his hugs, lifting himself higher and looks at Armie.  
\- I said, that you are never anyone did not fuck so how do you fucking me. I said, that you are never anyone will not fuck so how do you fucking me. I said, that you are will fucking only me.  
\- Timmy, you repeated “fuck” so many times and didn't even blush.  
\- Shut up!  
\- Oh, he does not blush, saying “fuck”, but he blush while receiving compliments!  
\- Shut up!  
\- Force me - Armie playfully plays eyebrows.

Timmy to forced Armie shut up. Timmy's hand to forced Armie say nothing. Timmy's hand to forced Armie whine, hiss, and send curses.  
*  
\- Don't scream! You can wake kids! - Timmy put his hand, closing Armie’s mouth.  
\- It is your fault! - moaned Armie.  
\- I can fix it - Timmy stops his hand in Armie's pants.  
\- No! - shouts Armie.  
\- No - repeats in a whisper - I will be quiet. Timmy plea ...  
Timmy couldn't refuse. Timmy couldn't refuse when Armie begged.


	38. Chapter 38

\- Not too quickly you let him into your life? - Liz asks Armie, watching for Timmy play with children on the lawn of her house.  
\- Do you care about my feelings?  
\- Don’t be an idiot! This is not about you. I'm about Harper and Ford. They are too attached to this ... boy.  
\- “This boy” has a name. And not only children attached to him.  
\- I noticed - she throws a scornful glance at Armie - He will get tired of all this soon. He is too young for family life.  
\- You don’t know him!  
\- You too. He will get tired of YOU soon. Do you think he will be with you when you become old, fat, bald?  
\- Great perspective! Thanks!  
\- Don't be a clown!  
\- When I'm will be old, fat, bald - Armie shuddered - Timmy will be the same.  
"Although this “skinny ass” is unlikely to be fat." Armie look at Timmy and smiled.  
\- By the way, He is not much younger than me.  
\- Really! He looks like ...  
\- He is well preserved. He is 21.  
\- Still baby!  
\- I was 21 when we met.  
\- Yes. But you was wiser than he.  
\- Really? I don’t think so. Perhaps he is still naive in some matters, but he is much wiser than me in his years.  
\- Do You mean, if you were just as “wise” at 21 as he, you would never be with me? Do You regret it?  
\- Liz! I don’t regret it - Armie looked at the children - Maybe we met for the sake of our children. Nothing happened between us. But we have two great children.  
\- You fucked me just to having children! You always wanted to fuck men.  
\- I didn't fuck you to have kids. I never wanted to fuck men - Armie look at Liz - Since we are frank with you today, I didn’t want and I don’t want fuck men.  
\- Have you decided to joke?  
\- No, I don't joke, I seriously. I don't fucks Timmy.  
\- I knew it was a joke. A bad joke!  
\- I don't fucks Timmy. Timmy fucks me. Honey, we have to go home!  
*  
\- What kind of “Honey” and what did you talk about with Liz?  
They were lying on the bed. Timmy lay on top, his head on Armie’s chest and drawing circles on his chest.  
\- Do you want me to call you Snow White, Honey?  
\- Armie!  
\- We wished each other all the best.  
\- Armie, I'm serious! You tell me or not! - didn't giving up Timmy.  
\- Do you want to have such serious conversations at such a moment?  
\- So is this really serious?  
\- No Darling!  
\- Call me “Darling” again!  
\- Is that a threat or an offer?  
\- Armie!!!  
\- Honey - Darling, I'm hungry! - says Armie, turning them over on the bed and going down on Timmy's chest cover with kisses.  
*  
\- Timmy, do you really like it?  
\- Yes. And you?  
\- This is strange. But I like.  
Armie caressed Timmy's nipple. Timmy's hands stroking Armie's back.

Armie's mouth played with Timmy's nipples.  
\- What did you talk about with Liz?  
\- You again!? - Armie put his chin on Timmy's chest and looked into his eyes.  
\- Armie, what did you tell her?  
\- I said, that no one ever fucked me so how do you fucking me.  
\- Armie, but this is not true! Not really true. We are with you ...  
\- Will you be a long chatter?  
\- Force me not chatter!  
\- Oh, Darling Snow White, I will do. You will not chatter, you will scream!


	39. Chapter 39

On the next few days they decided (this time it was a mutual decision) to take a time out.

On Sunday they had a “cultural program.” They went to the theater.

On Monday evening, they sat in the park on the bench by the pond, ate ice cream, fed the ducks, Armie read for Timmy.

\- Like an old married couple - Armie joked.  
For that he received from Timmy a good slap.

* * *  
On Tuesday evening, they decided to stay at home, watch a movie.

\- I chose this one - says Timmy, pointing on screen at the title of the movie.  
\- Are you sure? - Armie swallowed - Did you watch this movie?  
\- No. And you?  
\- Yes.  
\- So, you will be not interested.  
\- Not in this matter. Did you read the annotation?  
\- No. I never do this. It will be not interesting to watch.  
\- Believe me it will be interesting - muttered Armie.  
\- How did you choose this movie?  
\- By to title.  
\- By title?  
\- Well yes. Apparently this is about the hotel.  
\- It's about…  
\- Stop! Don't say. It will be not interesting.  
Armie exhaled.  
\- Armie, you know something, but don’t saying.  
\- This is not exactly about the hotel. This is exactly not about the hotel.  
\- O!  
\- Yeah.  
Now Timmy exhaled.  
\- I want to watch.  
\- Are you sure?  
\- Сan always turn off.

They decided to watch "The Night porter". When the movie began, Timmy pressed his back to the chest of Armie. But as the story progressed, Timmy first got up and sat down next to Armie, touching his hip. Then he moved further away from Armie, his cheeks flushed. He didn’t look at Armie. When the film ended, they sat in different сorners of the sofa.  
They sat in different corners of the sofa in silence, watching the titers.  
When the titers ended and the screen went black, Timmy got up, turned off the TV, walked over to Armie.  
\- Timmy?!  
Timmy didn’t answer and didn’t look at Armie, he stuck his knee between Armie's knees and pushed them. When Armie spread his legs, Timmy sit down on his knees between him legs, unbuttoned his belt, unzipped and hooked of trousers and underwear with his fingers. Only now he looked from under his eyelashes at Armie, licked his lips (slowly).  
Armie swallowed, buried his hands in Timmy's curls and raised his hips. Timmy pulled off his pants and underwear at a time. When he did this, Armie's dick, who was freed from captivity, slapped Timmy on the cheek.  
\- Hello to you too! - Timmy joked and smacked the barrel.  
From an unexpected touch, Armie jerked his hips and pushed Timmy’s head closer to him.  
\- Tim, sorry! I...  
\- Shhh!  
Timmy took Armie's dick with his right hand - Armie hissed - and start covering him with kisses from bottom to top - Armie squirmed. When Timmy reached the head, he smacked and licked, collecting liquid. Armie growled.  
Timmy looked at Armie, caught his gaze, smiled with his eyes and did it again, smacked and licked, and licked, and licked.  
\- Holyfuckinshit.  
Timmy looked at Armie once more, playfully raised his eyebrows and don't look away, took the whole dick in his mouth at a time. Armie gasped.  
\- Fuck, Timmy!  
And clenched his fists in Timmy's hair.

What Timmy was doing own tongue with Armie's dick, made Armie forget everything and everyone. He only remember one name. Timmy.

*  
\- Timmy Timmy Timmy... - Armie clenched his fists in Timmy's hair, trying to say that he was on the verge.  
Timmy pulled away, took Armie's dick in his hand and did a couple of jerks. Sperm covered Timmy's shoulder, some drops fell on his face and a little on his curls.  
\- Go here! - Armie grabbed his wrist and pulled him to his lap.  
He hissed when Timmy’s groin touched his limp cock.  
\- What can I do for you?  
\- Armie, you don’t... - Timmy froze, closed his eyes and exhaled languidly.  
Armie collected cum from Timmy's face with his thumb.  
\- You don’t... must... to be-cause I ...  
Armie collected cum from Timmy's t-shirt with his palm.  
\- I don't must. I want. I want give my boy pleasure - Armie put his palm in pants Timmy, clasping dick, rubbed his finger along the gap smearing the drops of precum.  
Timmy grabbed Armie's shoulders and it seems forgot how to breathe.  
\- A- A-rmie.  
This time it was Timmy’s turn to forget everything except one name.


	40. Chapter 40

Armie wakes up in Timmy's hug, face on him chest. This is the first time that Armie is sleeping in Timmy's hug. He raises his head and the first thing he sees is pink lips. Lips, which yesterday taken away him into open outer space.

Armie starts kissing Timmy's chest, collarbone, neck, chin and rises higher to his lips.  
\- Don't.  
\- What not to? - Armie hanging above over Timmy's face, resting on elbows.  
\- Don't kiss.  
\- Why?  
\- Yesterday this mouth did such things...  
\- This mouth - Armie points his finger on his mouth - Not so long ago did the same things and you kissed it.  
\- Yes, but ..  
\- Besides, this mouth - Armie points to Timmy's mouth - And those lips - Armie rubs them with his thumb - Yesterday did _such_ things.  
\- Armie! Don't embarrass me.  
\- Why? - Armie leans and whispers in his ear - Why then they don't want gratitude?  
\- Tongue.  
\- Tongue? - Armie twist fingers in Timmy's curls.  
\- Tongue was also doing - Timmy says confusedly.  
\- Oh, I will not be ungrateful.

Armie starts kissing Timmy's lips, chin, neck, collarbone, chest and moves lower...  
Armie had not been ungrateful.

*  
\- I'm hungry - says Armie, hugging Timmy for waist, put chin on his shoulder.  
\- We just had dinner. See, I'm still washing the dishes.  
\- I'm talking not about food - Armie pulls Timmy even closer to yourself, pulls Timmy's ass closer to his groin.  
\- Armie!!!  
\- What? I have been starving for so long that I constantly want to eat. Especially, when here such a delicious piece - he pinched Timmy's ass.  
\- Hey! You distract me.  
\- Does this mean you will feed me when you finish wash the dishes?  
\- No!  
\- What if I properly ask? - Armie puts his hand on Timmy's groin and strokes a little.  
\- Armie - Timmy moans.  
\- It means yes? - he whispers in Timmy's ear.  
\- No. No!!! - Timmy twitch his hips, shaking off Armie's hand.  
\- Greedy!  
\- Listen! - Timmy wipes his hands, turns around in Armie's hug and to put his hands on Armie's chest.  
\- Armie, you said yourself that you were starving.  
\- Yes.  
\- When you don’t eated anything for a long time, you should not pounce on food, you can get sick.  
\- What do you want to say?  
\- Armie, the allegories it's not yours!  
\- You again?  
\- What's again?  
\- Ornate phrases, smart words!  
\- God, Armie! - Timmy takes his face in the palms - You are so ...  
\- Which?  
\- So cute - Timmy smacking him in tip nose - All I want to say, if we do this so often, I am afraid that it will become commonplace.  
\- O! Are you afraid we'll overeat and will not enjoy the food?  
\- Wow!  
\- Didn't you expected? - Armie smack him cheek.  
\- Didn't expect! - Timmy do the same - By the way, your show.  
\- How cleverly, change the subject from _food_ to food.  
\- I'm your clever boy! - Timmy shrugs.  
\- Clever and mine! - Armie smacking Timmy in lips - Will you sit with me?  
\- You don't have to ask.


	41. Chapter 41

Armie wakes up when Timmy kisses his lips, neck, collarbone, chest and moves lower, lower, lower...  
\- What are you doing?  
\- I'm hungry.  
\- I'll cook breakfast.  
\- Are you kidding me now? - Timmy raises his head and looks at Armie.  
\- And who read me a lecture yesterday about proper nutrition?  
\- Armie! - Timmy sat on the bed, pout his lips and crossed his arms over his chest.  
\- Don’t do that!  
\- I do nothing. As you wanted!  
\- Don’t pouted your lips like that. This is torture for me.  
\- A feeling of shame torments you because you offended me with a refusal.  
\- No. A feeling of excitation torments me because I want to pounce on these lips.  
\- You ... You ... - Timmy resting hands on sides.  
\- What am I? - Armie crawl up to him and kisses collarbone - What?  
\- Nothing. Go on...  
Armie continued. Chest, collarbone, neck and moves higher, higher, higher. But soon he stopped, not reaching lips.  
\- We'll be late for work! And besides, we are on a diet!  
\- Armie, you can not leave me like that!  
\- How?  
\- Nohow!

*  
At lunch, Armie gets an sms from Timmy.

<T> _What you would know what you refused from in this morning_

 Started loading picture.

Armie never thought that the first photo he got from Timmy would be a photo of Timmy's dick.

*  
\- What was it? - The first thing asked by Armie, coming home in the evening.  
\- You know what it was. You and your mouth know that very well - Timmy been unflappable.  
\- Do we fight?  
\- I'm not, are you?  
\- No.  
\- It's a pity! - Timmy exhaled with regret.  
\- Why? Why do you pity that we don't fighting? - Armie comes closer to Timmy.  
\- Usually, after fighting, there comes a hot reunion - Timmy puts his hands on Armie's shoulders.  
\- Hot reunion? - Armie hugs by his waist.  
\- Yes! - Timmy is playing with a strand of hair on Armie's nape.  
\- Can we skip the fighting and go straight to reunion? - Armie raises his hands on Timmy's back.  
\- We just obliged to do it! - Timmy brings his lips to lips of Armie.

\- Ta mère! Ce n'est pas drôle!  
\- What did you just say? - Armie presses Timmy closer.  
\- Answer this damn phone!  
\- You didn't say anything about phone - whispers Armie in his ear.  
\- Armie!  
\- Ok! - Armie pulling away and answers the call.  
\- Sue! Hi! .. No, you don't distract - He looked at Timmy and smiled at him - Oh, I will ask Timmy ... I think he will not refuse ... Yes! He liked ... Ok. I'll call you back ... Bye!  
\- What should you ask me and what did I like?  
\- Sue invites us to a bakery and chocolate cake.  
\- Laconic.  
\- Adore you! My a little wiseacre! - Armie takes in palms Timmy's face and kisses his lips.  
\- I'm not little and yes, I am a wiseacre.  
\- So we go? I will introduce you to Will.  
\- You want to introduce ... - Timmy looked down.  
\- Hey! What's amiss? - Armie kiss him in forehead - Don't you want to meet Will?  
\- I want, just he your friend...  
\- And? Timmy, I want to introduce you to my friend. I want him to know about you.  
Timmy puts his head on Armie's chest and hugs by waist.  
\- Armie, will you buy me that chocolate cake?  
\- I'll buy you all the chocolate in the world if you want it.  
\- Adore you - Timmy smacks him on the cheek.  
*  
\- He's really cute, your Timmy.  
\- Will, should I be jealous?  
\- Armie, you know, I didn't believe Sue when she said.  
\- What said? What am I ... What am I with Timmy?  
\- That you are happy. You haven't been when we met last time.  
\- On Tuesday.  
\- Maybe.  
\- It was a Tuesday. In this evening I met Timmy. In the elevator of our home. He was coming out. Me was coming in. It was a knockdown.  
Armie didn't take his eyes off Timmy, who chatted with Sue. He caught Timmy's gaze, they smiled at each other.  
\- Then we met on Friday, ten days later. It was a knockout.  
\- Armie, I haven't seen you like ... I have never seen you like that.  
\- How?  
\- So in love.  
*  
\- Armie, what are you doing?  
\- Kisses your rounded tummy - Armie lay between Timmy's legs, stroking his belly.  
\- Your fault that is so!  
\- You yourself have eaten so many cakes.  
\- You didn't stop me!  
\- Stop you and not to see how you eat chocolate cake and get dirty like a little child. Never!  
\- Do you want me to look like a pregnant elephant?  
\- To the size of an elephant to you are yet far, but pregnant - Armie kissing Timmy’s belly.  
\- I knew that you are mercantile!  
\- Who will refuse 1 million dollars? - Armie smiles and cover with kisses Timmy's belly.

\- Timmy, I'm serious, you would be the prettiest pregnant.

\- Armie - Timmy bit his lower lip and little pulled his pants down.  
\- Timmy - Armie licked his lips and pulled off pants with Timmy.


	42. Chapter 42

Friday. Today been Friday. Armie should have been on guard since morning. This morning, their usual rhythm was broken. There were no morning hugs and kisses. In the morning they overslept. They overslept, because last night forgot to set the alarm.  
Evening after Armie returned home, it seemed that everything was back to normal. There was dinner, walking, reading.  
But, nevertheless, in the late evening their rhythm finally collapse.

\- Today we have to go to sleep completely naked! - states Timmy.  
\- Timmy, do you have a fever? We have not done this before, why now?  
\- Our bodies should get used to each other.  
\- No.  
\- At least in underpants?  
\- No. I don't think this is a good idea.  
\- Why? We will just simply lay, hug.  
\- No.  
\- Armie, Why?  
\- Because “just simply” lying naked with someone you like is not simply.

*  
They lay naked on the bed. Timmy under Armie, his hands squeezing Armie's biceps, Armie's left hand has been buried in Timmy's hair.  
\- You will say me. Remember you promised - Armie muttered in Timmy's ear.  
\- Yes.  
Timmy's legs were thrown over Armie's shoulders. Armie's right hand caress Timmy's ass.  
\- Yes, what?  
\- If will hurts me, I will sa-y.  
Armie began to press with his index finger on Timmy's hole.  
\- Is it all right? - Armie kissed Timmy.  
\- Yes.  
Armie pressed again and pushed through his finger a little bit.  
\- Good?  
This time Timmy didn't answer, he bit his lower lip and nodded. Armie pulled out finger and plunged it completely. Timmy tensed, squeezed hole.  
\- Timmy!? - Armie didn't move.  
\- A little painful and ... pleasantly.  
\- Relax.  
When Armie felt Timmy relax, he continued to move his finger. When Timmy had a smile of pleasure on his face, Armie added a second finger.  
\- My God! - Timmy exclaimed and dug his nails into biceps of Armie.  
\- Tim!?  
\- Move move move.  
Armie kissed Timmy's forehead and start working his fingers.  
When Timmy started push his ass to fingers, Armie decided to add a third finger.  
\- Stop! - Timmy was breathing heavily, his eyes were wide.  
\- We can finish - Armie pulled out his fingers.  
\- No! - Timmy protested.  
\- I can keep two fingers.  
\- No! No. You must to find some place there, then I will be fine.  
\- Timmy, if it hurts you, no matter if I find this place or not.  
\- But...  
\- I promised not to hurt you.  
\- Then two.  
Armie did as he was told, he returned his fingers and continued to work with two, but now he was pushing them apart and bending them. Timmy began to whine. Armie closed his eyes, he enjoyed.

Suddenly, Armie realized that he didn't hear whining Timmy, he opened his eyes and looked at him. Timmy screw up your eyes and turned his head away. Armie stopped and gently pulled his fingers out of Timmy.  
\- No, no! - Timmy protested, grabbing Armie by the wrist - Don't stop! You liked it!  
Armie wiped the remnants of the lube on the sheets from his fingers. He took Timmy's legs off his shoulders and circled them around his waist. Rose above over Timmy's face, resting on elbows, fingers dug in Timmy's curls.  
\- I didn’t like it - Armie began, Timmy narrowed his eyebrows in incomprehension - I enjoyed it.  
Timmy hugged Armie’s torso.  
\- But why then…  
\- You didn't like it.  
\- I wanted you to...  
\- Tim, please. I will not do what you don't like.  
\- I don't know - Timmy turned his face away.  
\- Hey - Armie kissed him on the cheek - What's the matter? What don't you know?  
\- I don't know if I like what we do.  
Timmy turned his head and looked at Armie.  
\- It was ... I liked it... and then ... I didn't feel ... Sorry.  
\- Don’t be sorry. If you don't like, then don't like. Don't explain.  
\- But I want, what would you feel good - Timmy began to move his hands over Armie’s back, drawing circles with his fingertips.  
\- I feel good when you feel good - Armie's fingers played with Timmy's curls.  
\- Armie - Timmy’s hands froze on Armie’s lower back - What if I'll don't like _all this_ at all? What should we do? What will YOU do?  
\- Timmy - Armie kissed Timmy on forehead - We have done almost nothing to draw such conclusions. There are many more things we can try before you decide you like it or not. OK?  
\- OK - Timmy kisses Armie on shoulder.


	43. Chapter 43

\- Which things? - Timmy asked, breaking the silence.  
Armie kissed tip of his nose and sat on heels, between legs of Timmy. Timmy's hands fell off Armie’s back onto the bed, his legs was bent at the knees on either side of Armie. Armie raised Timmy's right hand, kissed his fingers. With his other hand, Armie pressed on Timmy's knee, asking him to lower his legs. When Timmy straightened his legs, Armie stepped over them, being sitting on top of Timmy's hips. Armie kissed Timmy's fingers again, then palm, then fingers again. He found a bottle of lube lying on the bed, opened and squeezed lube on Timmy's fingers.  
\- You want me to ... myself … - Timmy raised his eyebrows.  
\- Shhhh - Armie interrupted him and lowered Timmy's hand with lube on his own ass.  
\- O! - all that Timmy could say. He put his other hand on Armie's thigh and squeezed slightly fingers - You?  
Armie nodded and smiled slightly. He sank down above Timmy, seting his elbows on either side of his head and began to cover Timmy's face with kisses. Forehead, eyebrows, nose, cheeks, lips, chin, neck, ear.  
\- Tim, please - He groaned in his ear.  
Timmy left hand stroked Armie's back, right hand stroked him ass. When Timmy ran his finger between buttocks, stopped at hole, rubbed and pressed, Armie hissed. Timmy put his left hand on the base of Armie's neck, stroked and buried fingers in the hair on the back of head. With his finger right hand he pressed on hole and slipped a little inside. Armie tensed, Timmy kissed his head.  
\- Armie, is everything alright?  
\- Yes.  
\- Can I...  
\- Yes.  
Timmy pulled out and push in his finger back completely.  
\- God!  
\- Armie!?  
\- Keep going - Armie whined in Timmy's neck.  
And Timmy continued. He repeated this movement.  
*  
\- Armie, I want to add ...  
\- Yes yes...  
Timmy added a second finger, Armie gasped.  
\- Holy shit!  
Timmy wanted to remove his hand, but Armie grabbed his wrist, looked into his eyes and shook his head and Timmy returned his fingers.  
He was pushing, twisting and bending his fingers inside Armie. They both adapted. Timmy pushing up in fingers, Armie push down his ass.

When they looked at each other, and Timmy expand his eyes, Armie nodded. Timmy added a third finger, but he didn't move.  
\- Tim-my ...Move!  
Timmy stronger tightened Armie's hair in his fist and started moving.

\- Tim? - Armie stretched out his right hand between them and took their two dick together.  
Both held their breath.  
\- Armie ...Move!  
They synchronized their movements.

They whined, hissed and moaned.

*

Armie stopped.  
\- Did I hurt you? - worried Timmy.  
\- No - Armie looked into Timmy's eyes, Armie's pupils widened - I want to ... You ... Inside ... If YOU want.  
Timmy took out his fingers, wiped remnants of the lube on sheets, grabbed Armie with both hands by the shoulders and turned them over. Armie been now from the bottom, Timmy top.  
\- Armie - Timmy laid his head on Armie's shoulder.  
\- Hey, Timmy, What's wrong? - Armie stroked his forearm - If you don't want or not ready...  
\- I want. I want to, but ... - Timmy starting play finger with hairs on Armie's chest - I'm afraid to do something not right...  
\- Don't worry if you do something not right - Armie kissing his top of head - Anyway I'll not know it, I myself don't know how it is "right".  
\- I'm serious - now Timmy put his elbows on either side of Armie's head.  
\- I, too. I want you - Armie wraps his hands around Timmy's torso.  
\- Are you sure? - Timmy leans his forehead against Armie's forehead.  
\- I want you inside me.  
Timmy kissed Armie's cheek and pulled away, took dick in hand and put on lube, directed head right at Armie’s hole. He look at Armie, met his gaze, Armie nodded.  
\- I'm nervous.  
\- Tim, I'm too.  
\- Ok, We'll do it.  
Timmy exhaled, pressed and plunged dick head inside.  
\- My God! - They suffocated from received sensations.  
Timmy a little push inside, Armie closed his eyes, bring together his eyebrows.  
\- Armie?!  
Armie made a couple of breaths, opened his eyes and looked at Timmy.  
\- Armie, is everything alright? - Timmy stroked Armie's stomach with his other hand.  
Armie nodded. Timmy bent down and kissed him on the lips.  
\- We can stop.  
\- No. I'm fine.  
\- Relax - Timmy begin covered with kisses Armie’s face.  
Armie take another a couple's breath and relaxed. Timmy continued to move, he a little took out dick and pushed him back, a little deeper yet. Armie squeezed Timmy's biceps.  
\- You're ok? It's ok? - Timmy whispered worriedly.  
\- Yes yes, keep going - muttered Armie.  
Timmy took out dick completely and put in him back fully.  
\- Fuck! - Armie gasped, Timmy froze.  
They didn't move, they adapting to the new sensations.  
When Armie stroked Timmy's arms, Timmy nodded and started moving, slowly, to feel it everything. When Armie began pushing his hips towards Timmy, his pace accelerated.

Wanting to give even more pleasure to Armie, Timmy took Armie's dick in his hand and started stroked it. It worked, Armie choked and groaned.  
\- Tiiimmmyyy.  
What was happening between the two, drove them crazy. Each of them wanted to bring each other pleasure. the room flooded sounds of striking bare bodies, swear words, groans, uttered curses and two names.  
*  
\- Tim...Timmy...I...I'll... - Armie didn't have time to say and covered his chest and Timmy's hand with sperm. His hole clenched and that was enough for Timmy to come.  
\- Armie, My God! Armie.

Timmy carefully came out of Armie, wiped his chest and own hand with the edge of the sheet, lay on top of him, with his head on his shoulder. Armie stroking Timmy's back, looking at the ceiling.  
They lay silently, listening to each other's breathing.  
*  
Timmy raised himself on one elbow, the palm of his other hand stroking Armie's cheek. He turned Armie face so that they can look into each other's eyes and smiled at the corner of his lips. Armie also smiled at him.  
\- What should I ask you or tell you? - Timmy asked - Or should I do something?  
Armie's smile disappeared from his face, he became serious.  
\- You should! - Timmy tensed - No, you just have to! - horror began to appear on the face of Timmy - Kiss me.  
\- Moron! - Timmy poked a fist into Armie’s chest - But you are my moron - Timmy grabbed Armie's chin.  
\- I’m yours - Armie confirmed, and reached for Timmy for a kiss.


	44. Chapter 44

Armie stood at the stove and cooking breakfast. Smile never left his face. He been happy. Timmy been with him, Timmy been his, he been Timmy. He heard the sound of footsteps and turned his head. Timmy walks out of bedroom. His Timmy walks out of their bedroom.  
\- Good morning! - with a smile on his face said hello Armie.  
\- Morning! - Timmy went to Armie from behind, hugged him, kissing in shoulder.  
\- How do you feel? - Timmy buried his face in Armie's shoulder.  
\- Oh, so you know what to ask! - Armie stroked Timmy's heands.  
Timmy removed his hands from Armie’s chest, put them on him ass.  
\- And how are you feeling? - and squeezed lightly.  
Armie turned and looked at Timmy.  
\- Me and my ass feel ourselves is great - Armie take Timmy's face in his palms - How do YOU feel?  
\- I’m? - Timmy was perplexed.  
\- Yes, YOU - Armie stroked thumbs Timmy's cheeks - This was your first time.  
\- Your too.  
\- I had sex before that.  
\- I saw yours two times in this weekend - Timmy smiled.  
Armie smacking Timmy in lips and leaned his forehead against Timmy’s forehead.  
\- Tim, I'm serious.  
Timmy also wrapped Armie's face in his palms.  
\- Armie, I never felt so good. And this is all you.  
In his eyes, Armie felt something wet.  
\- Armie! It seems to me ... I probably ... I ...  
Armie didn't let him talk, he covered Timmy's mouth with his lips.

"Early. Too early. Don't say it."  
*  
\- It's not tasty?  
\- Sorry?  
\- You don’t eat anything - Armie nodded his head toward the plate.  
\- No no. Tasty. Just…  
\- Timmy, if you are worried about what happened last night - Armie covered Timmy's palm.  
\- No! No. Yesterday ... It.. It was... beautiful ... It is not about that.  
\- What then?  
Timmy pushing his fork into food and crushing food on a plate.  
\- Timmy? Tell me.  
\- Parents want to have dinner with us - Timmy blurted out anxiously in his voice.  
\- It's all? - Armie barely restrained laughter - Timmy, are you serious?  
\- I'm yes, but to you it seems funny! - Timmy folded his arms across his chest.  
\- Sorry, baby. No offense - Armie got up and kissed Timmy on the top of his head - I thought you wanted to break up with me.  
\- What?! - Timmy jumped up from a chair so abruptly that chair fell to the floor.  
\- Calm down!  
\- I'm calm - Timmy really calmed down.  
\- I'm always happy to see your parents. What are you so afraid of?  
\- Well, you know ... - He went up to Armie and twisted hem of his t-shirt with his fingers.  
\- No, I don’t know.  
\- Armie! - Timmy slapped him across chest.  
\- Ok, I myself the seriousness.  
\- Yesterday we... We... Well, we...  
\- We Fucked!  
Timmy blushed.  
\- Timmy, this is called “fuck”.  
Timmy hugged Armie and hid his face on him chest.  
\- Yesterday we... and today... I'm leading you to dinner with my parents in restaurant. It looks like somehow officially.  
\- Yesterday YOU fucked me - Armie felt like Timmy shuddered in his hug - And if today, we had dinner with my parents, God forbid, then it would look official.  
\- So it's not official?  
\- Do you want it to be official?  
\- And you?  
\- I don’t know how much it’s official when your boyfriend invites you to dinner with his parents.  
\- Boyfriend?  
\- God, Timmy! - Armie pulls away from him, grabs head with his hands - No, you're the same as all the guys. Yesterday you slept with me, and today you don’t want to call yourself my boyfriend.  
\- Jerk! You scared me - Timmy grabs Armie by t-shirt and pulls him to yourself - You have to get an Oscar.  
\- I prefer that you don't call me a jerk - Armie hugs Timmy by waist.  
\- Indeed?  
\- Yes. Call me "my boyfriend."  
\- And it is official. My boyfriend. My boyfriend sometimes behaves like a jerk.  
*  
\- Wow! All the same it's official.  
\- What? No! Armie, no.  
\- Yesterday we fu... We spent night together and today we have dinner with your parents and you are dressed in a suit.  
Timmy walks out of the bedroom, dressed in a checkered blue-gray suit.  
\- My mom likes the way I look in this costume. I haven't seen my parents for a long time, I'm just want to give her pleasure.  
\- I like it too - Armie approaches Timmy - I like what you look like in this - stroking lapels of a jacket - But most of all I like - Armie puts his lips to Timmy's ear and whispers - How you look like without all this.  
Armie bites Timmy's earlobe, pulls it, lets go, sucks. Timmy groans. He shoves his hands into Armie's pants and squeezing his ass. Now it's Armie's turn to moan.  
Armie clenches into fists in jacket lapels, pulls Timmy to his and begins to suck skin on Timmy's neck.  
\- Armie - Timmy was choking.  
Timmy's one hand is clutching and stroking Armie's ass, headed for the crack between buttocks. Finger began to search and found a hole. Found and pressed. Pressed and entered on one phalanx. Pushed in and pushed out. Hand again squeezed buttock.  
\- Timmy - Armie groans around his neck.  
Armie pulled Timmy by the lapels to himself, then pushed him against the wall and pressed him with his whole body.  
\- Timmy, I want you - he moaned in Timmy's ear.  
\- Armie, I …

They were interrupted by a phone call. Timmy flinched, they both knew who was calling.  
\- Sorry, I have to answer - Armie mumbled in Timmy's shoulder with an apologetic voice.  
\- This is more important, these are children - Timmy stroked Armie on the back.


	45. Chapter 45

Dinner with parents is as cozy as dinner at their home. They talk a lot, tell what happened during these days, that they have not seen each other.  
\- Three weeks? Is it three weeks since our dinner? - Armie couldn't believe it.  
He turning his head and looks at Timmy.  
"It's been three weeks since he and Timmy run into in elevator on Friday evening. Twenty one days and so much has happened. Twenty nine years in the desert at alone and twenty one days in the center of the metropolis with Timmy. With HIS Timmy. HIS..."  
\- Armie, are you trying to count how much it is in minutes? - Timmy pats him on the shoulder, taking him out of thoughts.  
\- No - Armie bends and whispers Timmy in his ear - I'm trying to realize how lucky I'm that you appeared in my life - he kisses his cheek.  
\- Armie, how are the children? ... ...  
Timmy hears nothing of what Armie and his parents are talking about, he does not take his eyes off Armie. Timmy hears only words of Armie in his head.

\- I beg your pardon! - Timmy interrupts them - Armie, you asked to be reminded of the important (he highlighted the important) phone call.  
\- Really? - Armie raises eyebrows in misunderstanding.  
\- Kids! You asked to remind!...  
\- Ah! Yes!  
They rises from the table, Timmy grabs Armie by the hand and drags him to the hall. He drags him even longer. Drags him into the toilet, pulls him into cubicle and attacks Armie with kisses.  
*  
\- What's gotten into you? - Armie whispers, touching Timmy's forehead with lips.  
\- I want you.  
\- OK - Armie stroking Timmy's back - Wait until we get home and I'm all yours - he kiss him top of head.  
\- Armie - Timmy grabs Armie's face in palms and look in his eyes - I want you. I want you inside of me.  
\- You... - Armie exhales and connecting theirs foreheads - You can't tell me such things.  
\- Why? Don't you want it?  
\- I want - Armie presses his groin to Timmy's thigh - want...  
\- Why then? - offended Timmy.  
\- You just can't. Not here, not in this place.  
\- Sorry - Timmy reached to zipper on Armie’s trousers.  
\- What are you doing?! - Armie grabs his hands.  
\- Correcting my mistake.  
\- No!  
\- You need it - Timmy don't gaving up.  
\- No! Timmy, please! - Armie almost plead.  
He hug Timmy and kiss his forhead.  
\- You deserve more than a toilet cubicle.  
\- Armie - Timmy look at him almost with tears on his eyes. He nestles against Armie, clasping him in his arms.  
\- Than did I deserve you?  
\- Is that a rhetorical question? Or are you waiting for an answer?  
\- Armie! - Timmy slapt Armie on ass.  
\- Go to your parents.  
\- And you? - Timmy looks at the bulging groin of Armie.  
\- Go! - Armie pushes him out of the cubicle and locks the door.

"I will take care of myself."  
*  
\- Sorry. There was an important call - apologizes Armie.  
Timmy looks him up and down. When Armie sat down, Timmy leaned over to his ear and whispered.  
\- You? How do you?  
Armie turns his head to Timmy and whispers, too.  
\- I took care of myself.  
\- Wwhhaaaatt? - shouts Timmy.  
\- Timmy, manners - Nicole reproaches him.  
*  
When everyone is going to leave the restaurant, Timmy is sitting at the table.  
\- Timmy? Have you decided to stay?  
Timmy pulls Armie by the sleeve, forcing him to sit down and tilt his head to yourself.  
\- I can't - he whispers to Armie and with his eyes he points to the place where Armie should look.  
Armie is looking at his groin.  
\- Timmy, is everything all right? - asks Marc.  
\- He ate too much again - Armie is responsible for him - He can’t learn to say no to tasty food - Armie smiles, smiles with his trademark smile, saying _“everything is fine with us, there’s no need to worry.”_  
Parents believed (and who would not believe) said goodbye and left.

\- What will we do? I can't sit here forever?  
\- And I can not, as if much I wish I could, kneel here and correct this situation.  
\- I didn’t know that you are an exhibitionist.  
\- Are you still speaking these clever words in an excited state?  
\- Armie, my pants and my patience will burst now!  
\- Ok, ok - says Armie - You need calm down. You need to drink some water.  
He stretching hand for glass of woter on the table but overturns glass on Timmy. Overturns a glass of water on Timmy's groin.  
\- Damn, Timmy! Sorry! I didn't want! I don't know how it happened - Armie bustle.  
\- I'll fix it - He takes off his jacket and puts it on Timmy.  
When Timmy gets up, the length and size of the jacket hide everything, everything what need to hide.  
\- True, your boyfriend is a genius! - says Armie with a smile on his face.


	46. Chapter 46

As soon as the door of their apartment closes behind them, they pounce on each other with kisses. Their hands wander through each other's bodies. They stumble all the way to the bedroom and eventually falling on sofa.  
\- We'll cripple each other without getting to bedroom - Timmy laughs off, rising from sofa, dragging Armie with him, holding his hand.  
\- Never - Armie coming to Timmy.  
\- Go here! - He grabbing Timmy's ass, lifting his. Timmy wraps his legs around Armie's waist, clasps his hands around neck.  
\- I'll never not let this happen - Armie kiss Timmy in forehead.  
Timmy look in Armie's eyes. He puting one hand on Armie's face, he want say something, but Armie shakes his head and whispers.  
\- Kiss me.  
And Timmy does as he was told.  
*  
They tumble into bedroom, breathing heavily, falling onto the bed, undressing each other.  
Armie’s hand caresses Timmy’s thigh, inner thigh, groin, balls, gap between buttocks, hole. Armie's finger strokes, presses, strokes again, and enters entirely into the hole. Timmy presses Armie’s body harder to his.  
\- Timmy?!  
\- I want, want.  
Armie adds another finger. Both sizzle with pleasure. Armie spreads his fingers inside Timmy, pushes them deeper, pulls out and pushes. When Armie adds a third finger, Timmy duging his nails into his back.  
\- Yes yes yes - he mumbles in Armie's ear.

Armie takes out his fingers and sits on the heels between Timmy's legs, strokes, takes under knees, lift and gently pushing his legs wider. Timmy clenches the sheet in his fists. When Armie leds his dick to the hole and slightly pressing, Timmy begin to tremble.  
\- Tim, everyt..?  
\- Everything is good, good.  
Armie presses more, plunging head of his penis inside.  
\- Gods! - both growled.  
Armie pushing yet little more, Timmy grabs Armie by the arms.  
\- Timmy? - Armie stops, strokes Timmy's thigh, reassuring a boy.  
\- Armie ... I ... I can't.  
Armie gently comes out of Timmy, continuing to stroke his thigh. Timmy bring together his legs, bends them to him and turns on his side.  
\- Tim - Armie extends his hand.  
\- Don’t touch! - Timmy sits on the bed - Don't touch me. I can’t - tears begin to flow from his eyes - Sorry.  
He jumps out of bed and runs to the bathroom. Armie follows him, he turns knob, but the door is locked.  
\- Timmy, open the door.  
\- No - from Timmy's voice, Armie realizes that he is crying.  
\- Timmy, what's going on? - Armie sit down on the floor, resting his back on the wall.  
\- I ... I ... - Armie hears sobs.  
\- Timmy, all is well. Talk to me!  
\- Nothing is well. I'm sick.  
\- No!  
\- I want you, but I can't do it.  
\- You can! You can fuck me. Always.  
\- Moron! I'm not talking about that.  
\- I can’t understand what you are saying without seeing your face.  
Timmy doesn't answer.  
\- Timmy, I'm not pushing you. If you need time ... - Armie hears the sound of the door opening, he rises to his feet.  
When Timmy comes out of the bathroom, he rushes into Armie's hugs.  
\- I want to feel your cock inside me. I want to know how it feels. But I ... When you ... And ...  
\- Shhhh - Armie attracts him close and kisses on head.  
*  
They stood in hugs each other for a while time.  
\- Timmy, I feel cold.  
\- We are naked.  
\- Smart ass! My little a wiseacre - Armie stroking Timmy on the back - Let's go to bed.  
\- But - Timmy raises his head and looks at Armie - Are you?  
\- I can just hug you if that's all you need.  
\- I need it, but I want ... And I can't - He lowers his head in defeat.  
\- We can. We can try something. But if you don’t like it, if you don’t want it ...  
\- I'll tell you - Timmy gets up on tiptoe and kisses Armie on the cheek.  
*  
Armie took Timmy back to the bedroom, he kissed him temple and laid him on the bed.  
\- Turn around - said Armie, looking for bottle of lube on the bed.  
Timmy hesitated.  
\- Tim, do you trust me?  
\- Yes.  
\- Then turn around.  
Timmy lay on his stomach and looked at Armie, turn his head to the side. Armie sat on the hips Timmy. When he put hands on Timmy's ass, Timmy flinch.  
\- Shhh. Calm down! - Armie bent down and kissed Timmy in cheek - I'm never...  
\- I know.  
\- Can I continue? - Armie stroked Timmy's ass.  
\- Yes. Just slow.  
Armie kissed Timmy again on the cheek. And he continued his way of kissing. Cheek, neck, shoulder, shoulder blade, spine, lower back, buttocks. He stroked and squeezed his buttocks.  
\- All is well?  
\- Armie - Timmy almost cried from over-excited.  
Armie kissed lower back, stuck out his tongue and with tip of his tongue drawn the way to the buttocks. Timmy hissed. Armie spread buttocks and continued on his way. Tip of the tongue walked along the gap to the hole, clicked a couple of times on the hole and made his way inside.  
\- Ta mère! - Timmy swore in pillows and clenched the sheets in his fists.  
Armie squeezing, stroking and push apart buttocks, pushing in and pushing out his tongue. Timmy, raises his ass to meet sensations.

\- Armie, mon dieu, je ne peux plus, oui, plus, je veux, donne, oui oui plus - mumbl Timmy.  
This excites Armie even more and he begins to work more intensively tongue.  
*  
Armie pulled back and sat on his heels.  
\- Non, ne t'arrête pas! Don't stop.  
\- I don't ... Tim, I want to ... Can I try something?  
Timmy nodded.  
Armie kissed Timmy's buttocks, push apart them and put on lube between.  
\- All is good?  
Timmy nodded again.  
Armie greased own dick and laid between Timmy's buttocks. They hissed from received sensations. Armie pressed against Timmy again and kissed his cheek.  
\- All is well?  
\- Yes.  
\- Connect legs together. Pinch buttocks... Fuck! - Armie swore from the feeling, when felt his dick, jammed between buttocks Timmy.  
He rubbing his forehead against Timmy's back of the head.  
\- Timmy, everyth..?  
\- Y-e-s - Timmy answered in a shaky voice.  
\- Can I continue?  
\- Yes.  
Armie began to move. Timmy began to moan. Armie covers Timmy's back of the hand with his palms, intertwines their fingers. Timmy squeezes the buttocks even more. Armie accelerates pushes. Timmy lifts his ass. And it is not clear who among them shouts, groans, sends curses. Armie, Timmy, or both.  
*  
\- Fuck! Timmy! - Armie makes a couple more pushes and covers his sperm all Timmy's back. He pulls himself away from Timmy and turns him over sharply, and not letting Timmy know what is happening, takes Timmy's dick in his mouth.  
\- Ar-m-ie! - Timmy buries his fingers in Armie's hair.


	47. Chapter 47

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everything that happens in this chapter is inspired by the song Placebo - Ashtray Heart (one of my favorite songs).  
> This chapter should not have been, although choruses of that song was mentioned earlier. But when I suddenly heard this song on the radio, I immediately painted this picture in my head.  
> 

Armie wakes up alone in bed. Sunlight breaks through the curtains. He runs his hand over the side of the bed where Timmy slept, it is still warm. He hears vois Timmy from living room, he is humming something. Armie recalls the events of the past two days. He smiles. He is happy. He is happy for the last 21 days and every day his level of happiness only grows.  
“If the limit? What will happen when we reach our limit of happiness? It will not be so exciting? It will become commonplace. Habitual?”  
"No! No, with Timmy, nothing can become ordinary.”  
“Armie, live here and now. What will be will be. You anyway do not change what should happen."  
\- Fuck!  
“Too abstruse for Sunday morning.”  
*  
\- Hello! - Armie smiles at Timmy, who enters the bedroom, and opens hugs.  
\- Hi! - Timmy returns to the bed in Armie's hugs.  
\- Where were you?  
\- I'm getting hungry.  
\- You're always so starving - Armie kisses him on the top of the head.  
\- Now always - Timmy looks into Armie’s eyes and smiles slyly.  
\- With your growing appetite, I'm afraid I will not feed you.  
Timmy frowns.  
\- In all senses.  
Timmy raises his eyebrows at a loss.  
\- But I will try very hard.  
Timmy smiles and kisses Armie.  
*  
When Armie went into the living room, he saw Timmy standing with his back to him, he cooking something (Timmy is cooking!?), shaking with one leg. When Armie came closer, he saw that Timmy was cooking a sandwich with earphones in his ears. Armie puts his hands on Timmy's waist, which makes him flinch.  
\- God! - Timmy turns around in hugs and pulls out one earpiece.  
\- No, Armie! - Armie smiles and kisses him on the lips - What are you listening to?  
Timmy holds out his earpiece.

 _You were alone before we met_  
_No more forlorn than one could get_

They look into each other's eyes,

 _How could we know we had found treasure?_  
_How sinister and how correct_

Timmy bites his lower lip.

_And it was_  
_A leap of faith I could not take_  
_A promise that I could not make_

Armie grabs Timmy's neck with his left hand and strokes his lip with his thumb.

_A leap of faith I could not take_  
_A promise that I could not make_

Strokes with his thumb, pulls out his lip and runs his finger over his mouth to and fro.

_Mi cenicero, mi cenicero_  
_My ashtray heart_  
_Mi corazon de cenicero_  
_My ashtray heart_

\- Is this the melody of your alarm clock?

_Mi cenicero, mi cenicero_  
_My ashtray heart_  
_Mi corazon de cenicero_

\- Was.

_I tore the muscle from your chest_

Timmy's breathing quickens.

_And used it to stub out cigarettes_

and becomes intermittent.

_I listened to your screams of pleasure_

Armie lowers a thumb on Adam's apple of Timmy

_Now watch the bedsheets turn blood red_

and presses a little bit. Timmy held his breath.

With his right hand, Armie pulls out earphones, picks up phone from Timmy's hands and put everything on the counter. He again presses on Adam's apple, Timmy groan and rest against his hands in Armie’s thighs.  
\- Do you like it? - with excitation in his voice asking Armie.  
Timmy bites his lower lip again, his eyes rounds, pupils dilate. Armie is pushing harder on Adam's apple, whats makes Timmy grab air with his mouth and squeeze Armie’s thighs harder.

They don't interrupt eyes contact when Timmy takes Armie’s right palm, sticks out his tongue, puts palm to his mouth, and licks his palm from bottom to top, leaving spit throughout path. Now Armie held his breath. Then he puts Armie's palm into his own pants on his dick. Armie grabbed dick and again pressed Adam's apple. Timmy groaned. Armie moves and twists his hand down Timmy's dick before sliding back up and pressing his thumb along the head and strokes. Timmy inhales deeply through his nose. Armie tightens its grip and accelerates the pace. Their breathing become heavy.  
*  
Timmy leans over, Armie allows him, waiting for a kiss. Timmy presses their lips, Armie allows him, waiting for a kiss. Armie waiting for a kiss when Timmy's teeth grabbed hold of Armie’s lower lip. Armie’s eyes widened in surprise. Armie gives another stroke hand, Timmy bites down harder. Armie can't keep his own hiss. Timmy pauses and look in Armie with a question in eyes. But the look on Armie's face is clear give to him undestand that he wants to keep going it. Their heartbeat quickens. They both craving for two sensations - pleasure and pain.  
For every movement which Armie makes hand in Timmy's pants, Timmy responds with his teeth on Armie's lips. Armie increases speed, Timmy attacks lips with rage. Their kiss is deep and rough, and Armie finds himself chasing the raw sensations of Timmy’s lips, teeth and tongue.

When Timmy pulled back to let them catch his breath, Armie pressed him Adam's apple again. Timmy can't stop the moan that breaks out of his mouth and keeps rocking his hips, looking for more contact whit Armie's hand.  
When Timmy’s fingers squeez Armie’s hips warning that he is close, Armie keeps its pace and strong grip on Timmy's dick. Timmy moans and Armie just can't stop looking at his boy and the way he is unravelling just from the quick work of his hand.  
They gasp at the exertion.


	48. Chapter 48

\- Armie, is this normal?  
\- What?  
\- What we did?  
They were lying on the sofa in the living room. Timmy drewing circles on Armie's chest.  
\- Timmy, you ask the wrong person. And generally what can be considered normal? And who sets the norms for normal?  
Timmy raises his head, rests his chin on Armie's chest.  
\- You started saying such clever words after sex.  
\- And you stopped blushing when you talking about sex - Armie turns them over and covers Timmy's body with kisses.  
*  
When Armie lick Timmy's navel, there is a knock at the door.  
\- Fuck!  
\- Are you able to open the door? - asks Timmy, stroking Armie's hair.  
\- We will see now - Armie gets up and they both look at his groin.  
\- All right - They say in unison.  
Armie has been surprised a visitor.  
\- Hi, Nicole!  
\- Mama! - Timmy jumps up from the sofa. Armie looks in his direction, checks appearance.  
\- Nicole, come on in!  
\- Hello mom! - Timmy walks over to Nicole and kisses her.  
\- Hello son!  
\- Something happened?  
\- are You forgot?  
Timmy looks at Armie, lifts his eyebrows and rushes into his hug.  
\- Sorry! Sorry, I completely forgot - he practically sobs.  
\- Oooh! I'm leav. Armie, good luck! - Nicole heads for the exit - Usually, bitter chocolate helps in such situations.  
\- Bitter chocolate! - Armie wrinkled his nose - Oh! - Timmy slapped him on ass.  
\- It is delicious! And I'm sorry.  
\- for what you Sorry?  
\- I completely forgot. We're flying out tonight.  
\- What? When did you find out?  
\- I always knew. It was scheduled three months ago.  
\- Three months - Armie snorted.  
\- What? - Timmy looks up at him.  
\- Three months ago I moved to this apartment... I moved to you... For long?  
\- Forever! - Timmy says with a smile and presses his cheek to Armie's chest.  
\- What? - Armie takes Timmy by the forearm and pushes him away - Forever? And are you happy about it?  
\- I see you are not.  
\- No, I'm not happy. You say you're leaving me forever and...  
\- What? No! Never!  
\- Timmy! So Never or Forever?  
\- I will be back on Friday!  
\- You said forever.  
\- Armie, forget that I said. Forget that I said that you are smart after sex. You are silly.  
\- What?  
\- Stop! Shut up! Shut up and listen! We planned this trip three months ago. It will be only a week, less than a week.  
\- Ok - Armie nods.  
\- Three months ago you moved here. You moved to me forever.  
\- Forever - Armie pulled Timmy back in hug - Because of you, I lost my head three weeks ago.  
\- It is mutual.  
\- Will you tell me where you are flying out?  
\- To France, family council, something like that.  
\- Did they find there the fiancé for you and want to you married?  
\- I will run away if that.  
\- Armie!  
\- What?  
\- I'll miss. I am already missing you.  
\- Wait!  
Armie goes to the bedroom and comes back with the package.  
\- Here! - Armie passes the package to Timmy.  
\- What is it?  
\- Actually, I bought this Harper, but I think now you need it more.  
\- You bought it Harper, but I need it more! - Timmy opens the package and takes out a soft toy.  
\- Teddy bear?  
\- So that you don't miss me, no, to miss, but not so much.  
\- Armie! - Tears welled in Timmy's eyes - It's so cute!  
\- It's will be more cute if you kiss me.  
*  
They agreed to contact on Skype when Timmy will be at the airport.

\- Hello! Hey, can you hear me? - Timmy waved his hand in front of the screen - Don't You see me?  
\- I see you perfectly - Armie swallowed and put a sofa cushion on his groin.  
\- How are you? Do you miss?  
\- I started as soon as you walked out the door.  
\- Mmm - Timmy make duckface - My Teddy Bear. I miss you too.  
\- When is your flight?  
\- Landing begins After 30 min.  
\- Timmy!  
\- What?  
\- Will you call?  
\- Armie, I will call, send sms, we will communicate on Skype.  
\- Do you promises?  
\- I swear!  
*  
They chatted until the landing began.  
\- Armie - Timmy fell silent.  
He wore the hood of his jacket, bowed his head to the shoulder, brought earphones with twisted wires to his mouth.  
Armie could not resist. He took a screenshot.  
\- I have to go. Till tomorrow!  
\- See you tomorrow.  
The screen went blank.

Armie sat silently looking at the black screen of the monitor. He removed the pillow and looked down. Armie clicked on the picture icon. Timmy, his Timmy was looking at him from the screen.  
Armie looking at the picture his Timmy, and his hand already stroking his dick. His hand stroking his dick, but he imagines that it not his hand, it hand Timmy, it tongue Timmy. This is Timmy caressed and squeezed. This is Timmy Timmy Timmy.


	49. Chapter 49

From Monday to Friday, Armie wakes up 30 minutes earlier, make coffee on 2 cups (the habit is second nature). Goes to work, comes from work. These days he lives only for the evenings. In the evening he see his boy. In the evening they say, they laugh, they are silent. In the evening.

* * *  
When Armie wakes up on Monday morning, he automatically turns to the left side of the bed, to the side of Timmy.

 _“- Do you don’t mind, what do I sleep on your side of the bed?_  
_\- On my side!?_  
_\- Well yes. You slept on this side on Friday and Saturday._  
_\- You also slept on this side on Saturday afternoon._  
_\- Because it is your side.”_

Now this is his side. Timmy's side. Now everything that belonged to Armie became Timmy.  
*  
Finally, Monday evening comes.

\- Hi, babe!  
\- Armie - Timmy brings his hand to the screen and strokes it. His lips begin to tremble.  
\- Tim!?  
Timmy doesn't answer. Timmy starts crying, no, Timmy starts sob.  
\- Tim! What's up?  
\- What happened?  
\- Did they after all decide to marry you off?  
\- Tim, someone hurt you?  
\- Stop!  
\- I'll call Nicole now!  
\- We haven't seen each other only one day - Timmy sniffles - And you've already found someone.  
\- This is your mom!  
\- O! You have an affair with my mom.  
Armie has never seen a dam break through. Now he watched it live.  
\- Goddamnit, Motherfucker! Timmy, calm down! - shouted Armie.  
Timmy hiccupped and froze in surprise. He even forgot how to sob.  
\- You shout at me!  
\- Did you calm down?  
\- Y-es - Timmy hiccupped and become really calm.  
\- Why did you sobed?  
\- I miss you.  
\- We did not see each other one day!  
\- It is an eternity!  
\- You have not seen me 21 years.  
\- Sorry, I... I... - Timmy completely feeling down and start twisted hem t-shirt.  
\- Hey, Timmy!  
Timmy gave a little giggle.  
\- What?  
\- Nothing.  
\- Timmy, what are you laughing at?  
\- You wanted to call my mom to calm me down, and I thought ... - Timmy break out laughing.  
Breaks into infectious laughter, that Armie could not resist.  
*  
\- I'm sorry, I'm a mess - says Timmy, wiping away tears, this time from laughter.  
\- You ... Timmy, I miss you so much too.  
They fell silent. They just looked at each other.  
\- Tell me how the flight? Whom you have already met? Tell me about your day - Armie broke the silence.  
\- Oh, the flight was just awful. Well, not terrible. I just hate flying ...  
They chatted and chatted. Timmy chatted. Timmy chatted Armie listened. He memorizing in memory every little thing, every movement of his hand, head turn, every movement of fingers, tucking the naughty curl behind ear. He memorize his boy.  
*  
Armie lay in bed without sleep. He could not sleep. He lacked hugs and kisses, he lacked his boy beside him. He lay down on Timmy's side, he breathed Timmy's smell left on the pillow. He needed more. He needed to sensations. He decided to take some clothes Timmy. He got out of bed and went to the closet with clothes. He has not yet decided what kind clothes will take. He opened the door and fate itself decided. The first thing he saw in the closet was “this damn pink shirt”. He took it off the hanger, held it up to his nose and inhaled the smell, the smell of him Timmy. Armie has returned to bed. He lay down on his side, next to him, where it was supposed to be, lay Timmy's shirt. Armie lay on his stomach, put his hand on shirt and fell down into the hug of Morpheus.


	50. Chapter 50

\- Hi, babe! Only don’t cry!  
\- Hello! I will not. It seems yesterday I spent all my reserves of tears.  
Silence.  
\- Armie, is it normal that I miss you so much?  
\- I don’t know. I ask myself the same question - exhales Armie.  
\- I'm about myself. Not about you. That is, now everything is about you, but it about me. Fuck! Tim, I miss you so much too.  
\- I get it - Timmy laughs.  
\- At least you laugh.  
Silence.  
\- Armie, You know... God, it's so stupid.  
\- What?  
\- Yesterday I was so upset that I slept all night with Teddy.  
\- You what?  
\- I'm a man. I'm not a kid anymore.  
\- You are not a kid anymore.  
\- I know this is stupid.  
\- That is, you... you want to say... that you slept ... Are you not anymore..? - Armie was ready to break the laptop, the table and his own head.  
\- Armie! What ... Is it ... is it really so stupid? - Timmy was upset again.  
\- Who the hell is this Teddy? - Armie was in a rage.  
\- a Bear. You gave me a present.  
\- a Bear?  
\- Yes. Here - Timmy hold a teddy bear to the screen.  
\- Oh, God, Timmy, Forgive me!  
\- For what?  
\- I...  
\- What did you do?  
\- I thought…  
\- What?  
\- I thought you...  
\- You thought... I'm? - Now Timmy been in a rage.  
\- Did you think that I..? I can’t do... with you ... But You ... You ... - Tears to begin to appear in his eyes.  
\- Timmy, no! Sorry, baby! I'm sorry. Please, don't cry. I don't know ... I'm so.. God, Timmy, I was jealous. You are free to do... And I... You... I know, I have no right...  
\- You have the right - quietly said Timmy - You have.  
There was a silence.  
They were silent. Armie was silent because pretended that he didn't heard or don't understand what he heard. Timmy was silent because pretended that he not to understand that Armie heard and understood.  
*  
They were silent and looked at each other. Sometimes by swiping your finger on the monitor, circling a silhouettes each other’s.  
\- See you tomorrow - Timmy broke the silence first.  
\- Till tomorrow. Good night! Good night to you and Teddy! - Armie gently smiled.  
\- Good night, baby!  
*  
"With him even cozy be silent."  
Armie thinked, getting into bed. He took the phone to check the alarm, and saw a notification about the unread message. This is from Liz. It is about children. Armie read.

<E> _Children are healthy, happy, misses_

“As always, drily and without emotion. For these three words, Timmy would have issued a whole tirade of 33 words. No of 333 words. No, 3333.”  
Armie smiled at his thoughts. Setting the alarm time to the right time, he accidentally touches the “photo” icon and a folder with the latest additions appears on the screen. The first photo that Armie sees is smiling Timmy in their kitchen. Armie looks at the number of Photos in a folder and raises his eyebrows in disbelief.  
“When did I have time?”  
He starts watching and smiles at each one of them. Timmy in the kitchen. Timmy in the market. Timmy in the bakery. Timmy in the bakery with his face smeared with chocolate. Timmy. Timmy. Timmy... He with Timmy. Timmy sleeps on the sofa, hugging a pillow. They are on the bed. They are in the park. They are with children in the park. Timmy with the children in the park. Armie with children in the park. He with smiling on his face. Children. Timmy. They are all four in the aquarium. Children. Timmy. He and Timmy. Timmy. Timmy. Timmy...

Armie fell asleep, flipping through the photos with a smile on his face.


	51. Chapter 51

On Wednesday evening, the phone notifies about sms.

<T> _After 20 minutes, I'm all yours_ 🏃📲

\- Hi, baby!  
\- Hi, Armie! Your show?  
\- It has already over. I wrote everything down - Armie waves a sheet in front of the screen.  
\- Armie, Do you eat well?  
\- What, I've put on of weight?  
\- No, the opposite. You do look haggard.  
\- I don’t sleep well.  
\- Why?  
\- You left me and do you ask why?  
\- I didn't leave you!  
\- Tim!  
\- What?  
\- You are alone?  
\- No. I'm with you.  
\- I'm not talking about that. Are you alone in the room?  
\- Yes.  
\- Close the door.  
\- It is closed.  
\- Lock it up.  
\- What for?  
\- To no one came in.  
\- Why would anyone come to me?  
\- Always someone comes in when not necessary.  
\- When not necessary? What are you talking about?  
\- Tim, I didn’t touch you for three days.  
\- AND.  
\- I miss.  
\- So do I.  
\- I miss your touch.  
\- How can we fix this? I'm a thousand miles away.  
\- Tim!?  
\- What?  
\- Tim, can you... can you put... For me ... I want to look at.  
\- What and where should I put and what do you want to look at?  
\- God, Timmy!  
\- Tell me right!  
\- I want to watch you jerk off! - quickly says Armie.  
\- What? You what? - Timmy's cheeks blushing.  
\- You and I did such things, and you still blush when you hear the word “jerk off”.  
\- You ... You ...  
\- Blow job! - Armie teases.  
Timmy be embarrassed about even more.  
\- Stop it!  
\- If you want we may do it together - Armie does not calms down.  
\- Moron! - Timmy swears and turns off.  
\- Is he serious?  
Armie calls on the phone, Timmy does not answer.  
Armie is afraid that he went too far. Sends many sms with apologies.  
Timmy doesn't answer already 30 min.  
When Armie is completely desperate and almost been got ready to call Nicole, sms comes from Timmy.

<T> 🏃 🚿 🔞 🌋

“Oh, baby! You did it! You did it, but I was not around.”  
*  
Armie goes to bed. Today he immediately decided with what he would go to bed. Honour to spend the night with him, was honored “usual elongated black sweater." Armie lay on his back, put down sweater on his chest, sleeve arms around his torso. He strokes his fingers by buttons. Up down. Up down. Up down.

* * *  
\- Hi, baby!  
\- Hi.  
\- Something with a connection, I don’t see you.  
\- All is well with the connection.  
\- Timmy?  
\- What!  
\- I don’t see your beautiful face.  
\- Do you want to see?  
\- Timmy? What's wrong again?  
\- I am ashamed.  
\- You what?  
\- I shy to look into your eyes.  
\- Why? What did you do? - Armie has these silly thoughts of treason in his head again.  
\- Are You ask what I did? You ... Did you get my sms yesterday?  
\- Oh, you about it - Armie laughs.  
\- What's so funny? It's not funny.  
\- You're right. Now can I see your beautiful face?  
\- ...  
\- Timmy?  
\- ...  
\- Ti ..  
\- Hello.  
\- Hello!  
\- Are you not disappointed in me?  
\- I what? Why should I?  
\- This is so.  
\- How?  
\- So.  
\- Timmy?  
\- Not good.  
\- Timmy, we jerked off each other, we did blowjob to each other. Timmy you fucked me!!!  
\- Don’t yell! I understood!


	52. Chapter 52

So Friday. Friday evening. Armie runs home.  
It's Friday! Timmy comes back! His Timmy comes back!  
Armie is already in the subway, surrounded by strangers. He smiles at them because he is happy. They smile at him because they think he's crazy. He practically runs into the hall and comes in the elevator.  
\- Hold the door!  
Armie grabs the elevator door, preventing from closing.  
"Cannot be."  
Can!  
\- Hi stranger!  
\- Timmy! - Armie presses Timmy against the wall of the elevator and pounces on him and his lips.  
*  
\- You eat me - Timmy giggles when they pull back.  
\- I have been starving all week.  
\- four days. It was four days.  
\- five nights. It was five nights.  
\- Even scary to imagine what you did these five nights - says Timmy walking up to the door of their apartment.  
\- Why imagine. I can tell - Armie pushes him inside.  
Timmy closes the door, turns to Armie.  
\- Why talk when you can show!  
\- You flush again - teasing Armie, bringing closer Timmy for cord from hoodie - Are you hungry?  
\- Armie!  
\- I'm in the sense of food! Stop! - Armie narrows his eyes - Are you not hungry?  
Timmy walks over to him, hugs and kisses him on the cheek.  
\- I am hungry in every sense.  
*  
\- God, I missed you so much! - Armie hugs Timmy from the back and puts his chin on his shoulder.  
\- You missed me because there was no one to wash the dishes - Timmy presses his head to Armie's head.  
\- Because there was nobody to fuck.  
\- Armie! - Timmy kicks him in the stomach.  
\- Hey! These were the longest five nights of my life.  
\- Don’t dramatize.  
\- Do You have not planned to trip anywhere else anytime soon?  
\- Now I won't trip anywhere without you - Timmy turns around in Armie’s hug, puts his hands on his shoulders - I won’t survive no one day without you.  
\- If you continue to say such things, I ...  
\- Shut up!  
*  
\- Sit down - Timmy pulls Armie on the edge of the bed - I have a gift for you.  
\- One more?  
\- One more?  
\- You are my best present - Armie pulls Timmy for hoodie - Ouch! - Timmy slapped him hand.  
\- I'm serious.  
\- I too - Armie shrug.  
Timmy opens the backpack, thrown by the bed, pulls out a bundle and passes it to Armie.  
\- I thought of you when I saw this.  
\- Tim! - Armie unfolded the bundle - This - Armie strokes his fingers gold letters on cover of the book - This is...  
\- Iivre de recettes. It means...  
\- Book of recipes.  
\- Oh, do you know french?  
\- Yes, my Le Petit Prince. No, Princess.  
\- Princess?  
\- My little pink Princess - Armie pulls Timmy for pink hoodie.  
\- If you don't like my hoodie, you can take it off.  
Armie puts the book on the bedside table and walks up to Timmy. He takes the hem of a hoodie and lifts up. Timmy raises his arms, letting Armie take off his hoodie.  
\- Oh, this is my t-shirt. I was looking for. This is mine, I take it off - He did with t-shirt is the same as with a hoodie.  
\- These are my pants - Timmy points a finger at the pants - This is my underwear - Timmy lowers his pants and shows the edge of his underpants - They are the most usual. I don't even know what they may not like you?  
\- I don’t like it because it’s still on you - Armie is coming to Timmy, puts his hands on Timmy's hips, sticks his thumbs under the elastic of his underpants and the waistband of his trousers and takes them off with Timmy.  
\- Here it is. Now everything looks perfect - Armie looks at Timmy - Now I like everything.  
\- Don't say that - Timmy covers his face with his hands.  
\- Why? - Armie takes his hands off his face. He brings to his lips and kisses in turn - You are beautiful.  
\- Armie! - Timmy blushes - It's not fair.  
\- Why?  
\- I'm naked ...  
\- Yes.  
\- You are dressed.  
\- Right. Not good - Armie begins to take off his t-shirt.  
\- Wait! I myself - Timmy takes hem of the t-shirt and raises it up. When t-shirt covers Armie's face, Timmy kisses Armie's chest.  
\- This is not according to the rules! - mutters Armie.  
\- Who set the rules?  
\- Nobody - surrenders Armie.  
Next was the turn of pants and underwear. Timmy stuck his thumbs under the elastic and stopped. He narrowed his eyes and began to chew his lower lip.  
\- Stop! - Armie put his thumb on Timmy's lip - Stop - He hooked his lip and pulled it out of his teeth.  
Timmy pulled his pants and underwear down.


	53. Chapter 53

They just lay naked on the bed in each other's arms. Armie strokes Timmy's spine with one hand, up and down, the other repose on Timmy's ass. Timmy laid his head on Armie’s shoulder, his fingers playing with Armie’s hairs on his chest.  
\- Timmy, we missed you so much.  
\- We? - Timmy takes Armie's face in his palms. Thumbs strokes cheeks.  
\- Me and my ass.  
\- Armie! - Timmy slaps him on the shoulder.  
\- Did you not miss?  
\- We missed you too - Timmy kisses Armie - Turn.  
Timmy gets up, take a lube from the bedside table, looks at Armie, lying on his stomach, with a question in his eyes. Armie nods. Timmy turns away the teddy bear sitting on the nightstand face to the window. Armie raises an eyebrow.  
\- He should not see it.  
Timmy sit down on Armie's hips, stroking his ass.  
\- I missed it so much.  
Leans and paves the way of kisses from the head to the waist. He spreads Armie's buttocks - Armie is whimper - and continues on his way - Armie hisses. Stops at the hole, tongue licks rim, pushes the tip of the tongue inside.  
\- God, Timmy! - Armie pushes his ass to Timmy's tongue.  
Timmy adds a finger to tongue. Then replaces the tongue with another finger. And, without letting Armie come to his senses, he adds a third finger. Both sizzle with pleasure. Timmy pushes his fingers inside Armie.

\- Tim, come on, I want to feel your dick in my ass!  
\- Armie, it's so dirty!  
\- Timmy, it's so true!  
Timmy never could say no to Armie, he did as he was told. He replaced his fingers with his dick.  
Timmy slam into him, hard and deep with first thrust.  
\- Fuck! - Armie moans as Timmy keeps him firmly in place and contineon move.

*  
POV teddy bear.

Why this curly boy turned me to the window, which is closed by curtains?  
He said I should not see it.  
What is it?

What is it, they clap their hands? What are they rejoice?

\- Oui bébé oui!

O! Was it a slap in the face?! What is he beating him for?

\- Tu es si belle!

Again slap!

\- Mon la petit ours est si beau!

I'm beautiful! Oh, thanks!

\- Timmy!!!

So this is not about me!

\- Timmy, no!  
\- Shhh! Roll over, I want to see your face.

Are they moaning?

Why do they breathe so hard?

Why do they say such bad words?

Now they praise God?

Oh, people, I don’t understand you!

\- No! This all is mine!  
\- Timmy, do you think you can hold down my hands?  
\- If I will can't, I will tie!  
\- Don’t tease me! .. My God!

\- Do you want? .. My petite bear wants to be tied up?

I don't want!

\- MMMM, Timmy!

He again appeal not to me.

\- I will tie your… your hands... to the headboard... of our bed.  
\- Timmy, please!  
\- I'll fuck you... are so dirty.  
\- Timmy!

Is he crying?

\- Oh, your dick... likes what I say.  
\- Yes! Timmy, yes!

 

\- Timmy?  
\- What does my la petit ours want?

Are they fighting there?

\- Oh! What are you…?  
\- I want to ride on my horse.  
\- Armie!  
\- No, on my pony ...  


What are they mumbling about?

\- Is this all right? Tim, I won't ...  
\- Don’t stop, don’t stop ...

They roar?

\- Armie, hold my hands!  
\- So.  
\- Wrists. Stronger!  
\- Tim!  
\- Stronger! I'm won't break!  
\- God, Tiiimmmyyy!

 

\- Please!  
\- You want and say, I listen and do.


	54. Chapter 54

"My boy. My favorite boy."  
Timmy, the first one Armie saw when he woke up, it's Timmy. His Timmy. Timmy sleeps on his stomach, as always, hugging a pillow.  
"My little Angel."  
Armie extends his hand and barely touches Timmy's curls. He puts his hand back under the cheek. He lies and looks his boy. He looks on and couldn't get enough of it.  
"Lord, thank you for sending me this Angel."  
Armie smiles.  
“Long time I didn’t talk to you. I was offended. Well, You know it. First, Emma, who broke my heart, then Liz, with her unwillingness to have children."  
"No, I'm not complaining. If all this was necessary for me to meet this Angel, I don’t mind. I am ready to repeat everything."  
"No. Don’t listen to me. I don't want to feel what I felt before meeting Timmy. I want to feel what I feel with Timmy, what I feel for Timmy."  
"And what do I feel? Friendship? attraction? Love?"  
"Love. Love! Am I in love in this boy? God, I love him!"  
\- I love you - whispers Armie and with fingertips strokes Timmy's curls.  
\- Timmy, I love you - whispers Armie again, looking at Timmy.  
Armie looks at Timmy, Timmy looks at Armie.  
\- Armie?  
\- Timmy - Armie move over, buried his fingers in curls and kissed Timmy on the tip of the nose.  
\- Armie, you ... did you say something?  
\- Did you heard something?  
\- Do You wanted me to heard?  
Armie pushes Timmy on his back and lies on top of him. He takes him face in his hands and kisses his lips. Looks into his eyes.  
\- Timmy, I love you.  
Timmy was silent. His eyes run around Armie's face. He hugged his face, thumbs stroking his cheeks.  
\- Armie, I ... I ...  
\- Timmy - Armie shook his head _"Don’t say if not ready."_  
Timmy nodded _"I will not."_

\- Timmy, You were always beside when I needed it. You're beside to me because I need it. I need you and that's enough for me.  
\- I will always be. I will always be beside. Because I need you.  
\- I love you.  
\- Armie - Timmy wraps his torso in his arms and pulls him towards him. Snuggling up faces in the chest - Armie - begins to cry.  
\- Timmy ...  
\- You're not guilty, no you're guilty, but not guilty - Timmy mumbles in Armie's chest.  
\- Timmy - Armie laughs, hugs him tightly and turns them over.  
\- Hey! - Timmy cried out in surprise - What are you doing?  
\- I want to see pretty face boy I love.  
\- Stop it, you're embarrassing me - Timmy slaps him chest.  
\- Oh! It hurts. I say I love him, and he hits me.  
\- Where does it hurt you? Here? - Timmy kisses the spot where he hit.  
\- Yes. And here - Armie points his finger to his lips - It hurts here too.  
Timmy picks up head, looks into his eyes.  
\- No, it does not hurt here. Here hurts - he kissing the Armie's right nipple - Here - kisses the left - Here - covers the torso with kisses - Here - kisses the navel and launches the tongue into the navel, licking it.  
Armie snarled. Timmy accepted this as a sign of consent and continued on his way.  
*  
Timmy bends down and kisses slightly below the navel, he kisses at the base of Armie's dick. He puts his tongue on the head of dick, licks and opens his mouth wide to accept it. He looks at Armie, dropping to his dick, and climbs back, letting head slip out of his lips with a soft, slamming sound.  
\- Fuck! - groans Armie.  
Timmy again lowers his mouth on Armie's dick. It rises slightly, then falls further. He does it again and again, each time pushing dick into his mouth deeply. Armie's hands caress Timmy's head, his fingers cling to Timmy's hair and lightly push his head down. Timmy begins to jerk his hand up and down while he is working his mouth.  
The louder Armie gets, the more Timmy’s desire to make Armie get an orgasm becomes stronger. Timmy accelerates his movements, Armie's hands tremble when he squeezes Timmy's hair. Armie gasps and moans softly.  
\- Damn, Timmy! - shouts Armie and makes a long moan when he feels his sperm burst into Timmy's mouth. Timmy pulls back slightly to swallow it all. When Armie come, Timmy slowly pulls away, making the last kiss on the head of Armie's dick, before sitting on his heels.

They don’t know which of them breathes harder.


	55. Chapter 55

Armie standing in the kitchen and сooking breakfast when Timmy standing behind him, embraces him, rubbing head against his shoulders.  
\- Now you say meow? - laughs Armie.  
\- What? What are you talking about?  
\- You caress like a cat.  
\- I missed you. I have not seen you for five days.  
\- four days. It was four days.  
\- Five freaking nights. I will not let off you go.  
\- Even to the toilet?  
\- Even to the toilet.  
\- What do you want to do today?  
\- You know what.  
\- I am not talking about that. Maybe we go somewhere have a beer?  
\- I don’t like beer.  
\- But you bought a whole box.  
\- I'm Won. Lottery at work.  
\- You offered me a drink.  
\- I wanted acquaintance with you.  
\- That is, that day ...  
\- In our "second first" meeting.  
\- In "second first"?  
\- Yeah. Oh, what day is it? - shouts Timmy.  
\- God, Timmy, you scared me!  
\- Saturday! Today is Saturday?  
\- It was in the morning. What?  
\- Today is 30 days of our acquaintance. If count from "second first". It's 720 hours or 43200 minutes ...  
\- Don't say you know how much it is in seconds?  
\- I know.  
\- Oh, that's so sweet - Armie hugs and kisses Timmy - You counted the time of our acquaintance.  
\- What must I did? It is better to count the seconds in month than to think what can happen with this damn plane.  
\- My poor boy. He was not afraid to go to a stranger to home to drink beer - Armie hugs Timmy tighter - But he is afraid of flying planes.  
\- So I’m tormented with you for a whole month? - joking Armie - Oh! - Timmy slaps him on the ass.  
\- Are you tormented? - Timmy laughs.  
\- Thus I am ready tormented all my life.  
They both fell silent.  
They silently looked at each other.  
\- Armie, I ... I bought you a gift.  
\- Gift? To me.  
\- We have an anniversary. Stay here - Timmy goes to the bedroom.  
\- Where can I go from you?  
\- Here. Congratulations, what you're torturing with me a whole month - Timmy hold out a small bundle.  
\- Thanks. I'm... nothin...  
\- Open it!  
Armie opens and looks at the gift.  
\- This is a key chain!  
\- I see. I also see that it is a gnome!  
\- This is not just a gnome! - offended says Timmy.  
\- I see that it is “not just” a gnome. This is Grumpy.  
\- It's you. You are my Grumpy - Timmy pulls Armie for t-shirt.  
\- Your - Armie does not resist.  
Armie tilts his head and opens his lips. Armie is eager for a kiss. He almost touched Timmy's lips. He almost ..  
\- Where is my gift?  
\- Oh, I'm sorry - joking Armie.  
\- You forgot - Timmy offended.  
\- I didn’t know.  
\- The difference is not great - Timmy crossed arms on the chest - Men, you are all the same!  
\- Hey! And today, when you woke up, wasn't it a gift?  
\- You consider yourself a gift. My gift it's you?  
\- No? Timmy, you are a gift of my life.  
\- Don’t say. Don’t say such things. This is not a morning conversation on an empty stomach - Timmy returns into hug of Armie.  
\- I can gift you dinner. Delicious dinner.  
\- You are again about yourself.  
\- What?  
\- You gift me a delicious dinner. I overeat. You caress my belly. This is all about you again.  
\- I said that I adore your logic?  
\- No. You said you love me.  
\- Love you - Armie pulls them into kiss.


	56. Chapter 56

\- You have not seen me for five days! What I've done, what you're leaving me? - Timmy begins to cry, standing in the middle of the supermarket.  
\- O, My Drama Queen! - Armie draws him to him and hugs.  
\- First of all four. We have not seen each other for four days. Secondly, I don’t know what you have to do so that I’ll leave you - He pulls away from Timmy, looks into his eyes - Don't dare this find out!  
\- Why then do you send me to the other end of town? - Timmy draws circles on Armie's back.  
\- Because it will be more productive.  
\- Wow! What a clever word - Timmy lowers his hands on Armie's ass.  
\- Timmy, what are you doing?  
\- I'm get excited when you say so clever words - Timmy squeezes him buttocks.  
\- Timmy! - Armie cleared his throat - We are in the middle of a supermarket.  
\- Want to go to the toilet?  
\- God, Timmy! Calm down! - Armie pulls away from him - What's gotten into you?  
\- I miss.  
\- You're right next to me and you miss?  
\- Don't.  
\- What not to?  
\- Don't look for logic in my thoughts. I myself have long lost it.  
\- Timmy! - Armie grabs him by the sweater and pulls him to his.  
\- No! We are in the middle of the supermarket! - Timmy pushes him away with his hands - Armie, be reasonable!  
\- Good. So, you are now going to the other end of town, buying spices. Don’t look at me so. These spices are sold only there.  
\- You can do without them - Timmy shrugs.  
\- It is impossible!  
Timmy want to object but Armie puts his finger on him lips.  
\- This is not discussed.  
Timmy is trying to kiss a finger.  
\- Timmy! Be reasonable!  
\- I will be reasonable, I will be productive - Timmy attracts Armie by the waist - I will be who you want and how you want...  
\- Timmy! If you don't stop right now ...  
\- I get it - Timmy raises his hands in surrendering gesture - I went - he moves away from Armie and is about to leave.  
\- Hey! - Armie grabs him by the hem of sweater - And kiss? - reaching for Timmy's lips. Timmy smacks him on the lips - That's better. Go!  
*  
When Timmy disappeared from his field of vision, Armie pulled out the phone and dialed the number.  
\- Hi, Nicole! ... Thank you, we are fine! .. .... Nicole, I need your help ... Today, now ... I want to make a surprise for Timmy ... YES, yes ... I need you to detain him some time ... ... I sent him shopping to the other end of town ... ... Can you intercept him there? .. ... I will send the address ... ... ... Yes, when you drive up to the house 30 minutes before. Can you ... ... ... Thank you Nicole! .. ... Bye!  
So, now, everything is going well. Everything goes according to plan. Armie unfolds and goes back to the supermarket. He needs to buy something else.  
*  
Armie went out of the store with shopping, when his phone came sms.

<T> _I miss you so much 😭_  
_Met Mom_  
_Persuaded me to dine with her_  
_You don’t mind_  
_I don’t ask, because you don’t mind 😉_  
_I'll call when I ride home_  
_Miss you 😚😚😚_

<A> _I don’t mind, although you don’t ask_  
_I miss you too_

<T> _would you don't miss me_  
_If would not send off me to the other end of town_  
😜


	57. Chapter 57

\- Honey, I'm back!  
\- I missed you so much - Armie approaches Timmy and draws him into his hug.  
\- If you missed me so much, you didn't have to send me to the other end of town to get _this_ \- Timmy stretches a little package of Armie.  
\- Timmy, you nothing don't understand in seasonings. You yourself will thank me when I cook for you ...  
\- I love myself loved! Oh, What you are doing. It's hurt - Timmy rubs his ass, which pinched Armie.  
\- Would you like something to eat?  
\- No. I had a snack with my mother. And you?  
\- Yes. You. Oh! - Now Timmy pinched Armie - I say what is.  
\- Okay. I'll go change clothes - Timmy gets out of Armie's embrace and heads for the bedroom.  
\- No. Wait! - Armie grabs him by the elbow - Wait!  
\- What?  
\- Don’t go there.  
\- Why?  
\- I got a surprise for you in there. Close your eyes.  
\- What for?  
Armie raises eyebrows in bewilderment.  
\- Surprise!  
\- And What is this?  
\- If I tell you to close your eyes, you think I will tell you that there?  
\- Will I like it? - Timmy closed his eyes.  
\- I hope. No peeking, keep your eyes closed - Armie put his hand on Timmy's back and pushed him a little.  
\- I can’t go with my eyes closed!  
\- I will help.  
Armie hugs him with one hand around the waist, the other hand closes his eyes.  
\- What are you doing?  
\- I'm trying! I'm trying to do, but you interfere.  
\- I do no…  
\- Trust me - Armie kisses him on the neck, forcing him to shut up.  
Timmy grabs both of his hands with Armie’s hand, which closes his eyes. Armie pushes him into the bedroom.  
*  
\- What smells?  
\- You will see soon - Armie kisses him on the cheek, takes his phone out of his trouser pocket and presses "play".  
Quiet music start sound in the room. He removes his hand from Timmy's eyes.  
\- Armie!  
The room lighted by a light of burning candles.  
\- Armie! Is it all for me? - Timmy turns around in hug, hugs Armie, buried in the chest.  
\- Timmy, what? Sorry! I didn’t want to upset you.  
\- You didn't do it. This ... This, just ...  
\- Timmy - Armie raises Timmy's face, holding his chin.  
They stare at each other silently.  
\- Armie! - says Timmy, almost hurt.  
\- What? What I've done?  
\- You didn't do!  
\- What?  
\- Rose petals! - Timmy gently smiles.  
\- Oh, Timmy, you are unbearable! - Armie pulls him to the bed.  
\- There's nothing here - Timmy speak in a frustrated voice, looking on bed.  
Armie kisses him on the forehead.  
\- Close your eyes!  
\- Again?!  
\- Timmy!  
Timmy covers his eyes his palms. Armie opens the drawer of the bedside table, pulls out the box, lifts it over Timmy's head.  
\- You can open!  
Timmy open eyes, looks at Armie with bewilderment. Armie turns over the box from which the rose petals are fall out.  
\- Armie! - Timmy lifts his head and smiles.  
Armie grabs his waist with his free hand and draws him to his. When the last petal fell on Timmy's hair curls, Armie puts the box on the nightstand and buries his fingers in Timmy's hair.  
\- I love you.  
\- Armie - Timmy hug him around the waist - Armie? Do you want...  
Armie puts his index finger to Timmy's lips.  
\- Timmy, It doesn't oblige you to anything. I just wanted to please you.  
*  
They stood silently, swaying in the hugs of each other to the beat of the music. Armie soothingly stroking Timmy on the back.

 _I gave you all the love I got_  
_I gave you more than I could give_  
_I gave you love_

 _I gave you all that I have inside_  
_And you took my love_  
_You took my love_

\- “No ordinary love” - Timmy looks at Armie with a slight smile.  
\- No ordinary love - Armie takes Timmy's face into his own palms, kisses him on the lips, strokes him cheeks with his thumbs - My no ordinary love for you.  
\- Armie, I think... I'm al... and we... We could...  
\- Timmy, you shouldn't say if you not feel and you shouldn't do if you not ready.  
Timmy nods and puts his head on Armie's chest.


	58. Chapter 58

\- Armie! - Timmy clenches his fists in Armie's hair.  
Armie is not answering, his mouth is busy. His mouth caresses Timmy's cock. His mouth sucks and licks. Armie releases the dick from his mouth, smiles mischievously and starts sucking his index finger.  
\- Armie!  
\- Yes?  
\- Yes!  
Armie takes a dick in his mouth. Timmy throws his legs on Armie's shoulders. Armie presses his finger on the hole. Timmy mumbles. Armie bump into entire length of his finger. Timmy groans. Armie accelerates its pace (with mouth and finger). Timmy is scratching Armie's head. Armie adds a second finger. Timmy pushes his ass toward fingers. Armie adds a third finger.  
\- Fuck!  
Armie grins, licking his tongue the entire length of dick. Timmy groans and wriggles. Armie enjoying. Timmy enjoying.  
*  
\- Armie, Armie! Stop. No no!  
Armie stops his movements. Raises his head.  
\- I don’t want…  
\- Shhh - Armie gently pulls out his fingers and strokes Timmy's thigh - Babbie, it's all right, calm down.  
Armie feels that Timmy is starting to shake.  
\- Timmy? it's all right.  
\- Come to me - Timmy pulls Armie to himself. He embraces him, burrows into the arms of Armie.  
\- Hug me, hug me - Timmy mumbles.  
Armie hugs and kisses him on the head.  
\- it's all right - Armie stroking him on the back.  
\- Armie, I don’t want ... I don’t want so ...  
\- Shhh...  
\- I don't want your fingers inside. I do want you inside - Timmy squeezes even more in hug.  
\- Timmy! Are you sure? - Armie raises Timmy's head by the chin. He looks into his eyes.  
\- Armie. Love me, Armie!  
\- God, Timmy! - Armie kiss him lips.  
Armie sits on the heels between Timmy's legs, stroking his body. He lubricates penis with lube, pushing Timmy's legs up, directs the head of the penis to the hole Timmy and slightly presses.  
\- Timmy, breathe, don't forget to breathe! If ... You always ... Don’t endure, if it hurts. Say it. I'll stop. I…  
\- Armie, come on, before I change my mind - Timmy teases.  
*  
At a very slow pace, Armie starts pushing dick in Timmy. Timmy grabs to bedsheets, holding his breath. Armie stops.  
\- Timmy, please, breathe! - implores Armie.  
Timmy take few more deep breaths and gives a slight nod. Armie pushing slowly into him and pushing out. Pushes again, this time a little deeper, and stops.  
\- This feels good?  
\- Yes - Timmy whines.  
Armie pushing out little bit and pushes yet little deeper.  
\- Oh Gods! - Timmy dugging his nails in Armie's arms.  
\- Timmy, You're ok?  
\- Yes yes.  
Armie pushing out little and pushing all whole length and gets go to Timmy’s ass.  
\- Holy shit! - Both roar.  
Armie don't moving, he stays inside, waiting for Timmy get used to the new feeling inside him.  
Timmy strokes Armie's arm. Armie pulls out almost entire length and pushes in right back in.  
\- God! - Timmy choking.  
\- Timmy!? Everything all right? - Armie stops again, hanging over Timmy on elbows, kisses his in lips.  
Timmy hugs Armie's torso, wraps his legs around Armie's waist and closes them in the lock.  
\- Armie, please, to move! - begs Timmy.  
Armie resumes movement, thrusting in and out of, and it feels overwhelming.  
\- What the hell! What the fuck! It's unbelievably! - It's not clear who of them moans.  
Armie speeds up movement and their moans get louder and continuous slam of each of Armie’s thrusts.  
*  
When Armie once more thrusting into Timmy, Timmy digging his nails into Armie’s back presses him closer to yourself. Armie want groaning from the sharp pain, but does not do that, when he sees excitation on Timmy’s face.  
Armie thrusting into Timmy again. Timmy moans, his nails dig deeper, he desperate for more, whatever it is.  
\- Tim?!  
\- This spot! - moans Timmy.  
Armie rears his hips up and slams back in and hits the mark dead-on. Timmy's moans are stutter but he's begging more. Armie picks up the pace to match Timmy's desperation. He hitting in explosive spot inside Timmy with every thrust.  
When Armie grabs Timmy's dick and starts stroking him, Timmy’s breath catches, tilting his head back into the pillow, his back is archesing and their bodys pressed against each other. Timmy almost crying from over-stimulation.  
*  
Timmy mutteres incoherently, his back arches again as cum spurts from his dick, landing between them and it enough for Armie, to reach his release. He keeps going, fucking out his own orgasm in the last few thrusts.  
Slowly, Armie pulls out and fell down next to Timmy, with his palm he finds Timmy's palm and entwining their fingers. They lying on their backs, breathing heavily and look at the ceiling together.


	59. Chapter 59

They lie on their side, facing each other. Timmy's palms rest on Armie's chest, fingers play with hair on chest. Armie's palm lies on Timmy's neck, with his fingers at the back of his head, thumb pats the cheek, cheekbone, lips.  
\- How do you feel? - asks Armie.  
Timmy stroke back of the hand on Armie's cheek and whispered.  
\- My ass hurts.  
\- I know - smiles Armie.  
\- How do you feel?  
\- I? Timmy this is your ..  
\- Your too. And then, I already had sex before this - Timmy gently smiles.  
\- know I this loser.  
\- Don't say that about my boyfriend, he's good.  
\- Good.  
\- He loves me.  
\- Loves very much.  
Armie grabs Timmy by the chin and pulls for a kiss.  
*  
\- Timmy, I'm serious. How do you?  
\- I'm fine - Timmy smiles.  
\- Timmy, if you don’t ... you don’t must to ...  
\- Shhh...  
Timmy takes Armie's face in the palms.  
\- Armie, I want to tell you ... I want you to hear what I say.  
Armie nodded.  
\- I say this not because you care about me. I say this not because of what you did and doing for me. I say this not because I must, not because I want you to feel good. I say it because I feel it here - Timmy puts Armie’s palm on his own heart.  
\- Armie, I love you.

* * *  
\- Armie? - Timmy walked out of the bedroom, rubbing his eyes - What happened?  
\- Сan't sleep - Armie stood in the kitchen by the ajar window.  
\- You smoke - Timmy came up and hugged him from behind, put his head on his shoulder - This is the second time I see you smoking. What worries you?  
\- Look - Armie stretching out his hand palm down and expand his fingers. His palm trembles.  
\- Armie! Are we going to dinner again with your parents?  
\- What? No!  
\- What then? Over the last year I have only seen you like this when you were going to introduce me to your parents.  
Armie puts out a cigarette and puts his hands on top of Timmy's hands.  
\- Third time.  
\- Third?  
\- For this year I smoke for the third time.  
\- When was the first? - Timmy kisses him on the shoulder.  
\- Exactly a year ago, almost at this time.  
\- What happened a year ago at almost 4 am?  
\- A year ago - Armie turning in his hugs and pulling Timmy closer to him - Thoughts about you did not let me sleep all night. Early in the morning, that Friday, I smoked and thought about you.  
\- On our Friday? - Timmy said thoughtfully, kissing Armie on the cheek.  
\- At 3.45 am it was not yet our Friday. It was a monstrous morning.  
\- am I was so terrible?  
\- No - Armie takes Timmy's face in the palms - You can't be terrible.  
\- Then why was it monstrous?  
\- I was constantly thinking about you. From our first meeting. First first. I didn't sleep - Armie thought - 10 nights. I slept, but I always dreamed of you. I was scared of my thoughts, my desires.  
\- Sorry.  
\- Timmy - Armie kisses his head - It was awful and beautiful.  
\- Armie, don't speak in riddles.  
\- Beautiful, because it was about you.  
\- Awful?  
\- Awful because it was about me.  
\- You again! - Timmy slaps him on the ass.  
\- Hey!  
\- Why is everything bad always about you?  
\- Timmy, my world collapsed - He takes Timmy's face in his palms, rubs his cheeks with his thumbs - I realized that I was falling in love with a man.  
\- Sorry.  
\- Why?  
\- I became the culprit of your insomnia.  
\- I'm glad it was you. You. These sleepless nights are nothing compared to what you give me.  
\- Armie!?  
\- Timmy, I love you. I have never been so happy as with you. This year is... This year is with you ...  
\- Armie - Timmy takes his face in his palms too - Same thing. I feel the same way. I love you. I love and can't imagine how I can live without you.  
\- Don't. Don't imagine - Armie hugging Timmy.  
Timmy pressed his face to his chest, stroking Armie’s back with his hands.  
\- Are you so nervous about this? Because of the memories?  
\- No. I want ... - Armie fell silent in indecision.  
\- What?  
\- Timmy, I love you so much - Armie kisses him on the head - I am grateful to you that you have entered my life. I want ... Don't leave me.  
\- Armie, I will not leave, I ...  
\- Marry me.  
Timmy pulls away, resting his hands on his chest. He looks Armie in the eyes.  
\- You...?  
\- Marry me - Armie holds Timmy by the waist.  
\- Can... Can I think?  
\- Yes. Yes, of course - Armie releases Timmy and tries to move away.  
Timmy grabs him by the waist and pulls him close.  
\- Where are you going? - asks gently.  
\- You need to think, I decided ...  
\- Kiss me - Timmy again takes his face in his hands.  
\- What?  
\- Oh, I'm sorry what. Armie, kiss me, hold me, take me in your arms, carry me to our bedroom, lay me down on our bed. Make love with me. Love me.  
\- Does it mean "No"?  
\- This means that at night you need to sleep or make love. I prefer the second.  
\- You didn't answer.  
\- This is not a night talk.  
\- But ...  
Timmy covers his mouth with his hand.  
\- Do You want to speak? Or fuck?  
Armie gently takes Timmy's wrists and takes his hand from his face. Kisses the palm.  
\- Timmy! - Armie pushes him under the buttocks and lifts. Timmy grabs his neck and twists his legs around his waist - So, you want me to fuck you or loved?  
\- Do with me what you want, just don't leave me.  
\- Never.


	60. Chapter 60

"Armie, 7 in the morning, you are not sleeping. You are not sleeping from 3 in the morning."  
Armie circled in the kitchen, he cooked. He was cooking something. He himself does not know what. He always cooked something when his thoughts would not let him rest.  
"Probably should not have asked. Probably should have ... Probably, probably ..."  
“He didn’t say anything. Neither yes nor no. Maybe it’s too early. We only know each other for a year. Is it only or already? With Timmy a borders not clear. We started living together from the first day of our acquaintance. Though it was technically, he helped me with the children."  
"God, no matter how it was, technically, theoretically, practically, we are together at once and ... Forever?"  
“He didn’t answer anything. “Do not leave me.” He wants me to be with him. Does he want to be with me? Or does he want to be just good friends. We're jumped this stage in our relationship.”  
"He said "to think". I will not rush him with an answer. I already made this mistake once."  
Being in his mind, Armie didn't even hear Timmy approach him. He only reacted when Timmy embraced him and kissed his shoulder.  
\- Good morning!  
\- Hi babbie! - Armie pressed his head to Timmy's head.  
\- I take it you still hasn't slept?  
\- Couldn't sleep.  
Timmy rubbed his forehead against Armie's back.  
\- Armie, I love you.  
\- I know.  
\- You know! - Timmy turns him to face him - You know!  
Armie nodded, he didn't look into his eyes.  
\- What does it mean? And please look at me! - begged Timmy.  
Armie looked up, but didn't look Timmy in the eyes.  
\- Armie? What's the matter?  
\- Nothing.  
\- I didn't say no! - exclaims Timmy.  
\- You didn’t say yes - Armie shrugged.  
\- You're offended.  
\- For what?  
\- I haven't answered you.  
\- You wanna think, I will not put pressure on you - Only now Armie looks Timmy in the eyes.  
"What's this? Is that tears? Tears in my eyes?"  
\- Armie - Timmy extends his hand to Armie's face.  
\- Don't, don't pity me - Armie takes Timmy's hand and takes aside - I told you once that it was enough for me that you were near. Be near. If you want this.  
\- Do want? Armie, what are you? - now tears appeared in Timmy's eyes. He turns and goes into the bedroom, slamming the door.  
"Congratulations on your anniversary. Armie, you're an idiot. You messed up everything again."  
\- Don't even dare to think that! - Timmy stands in the doorway.  
\- What to think?  
Timmy runs over to Armie and bumps into him, wraps his hands around him face and covers with kisses.  
\- You haven't messed up anything. It's all me. I messed up. I was scared. I'm a coward. But I love you so much that I'm afraid to lose. I'm afraid and I do stupid things. Forgive me.  
Armie takes Timmy's face in his palms, stroking his cheeks.  
\- I love you. I'm also afraid of losing you. Therefore, so that you do not decide ...  
\- Armie! Give me time. I ... I want to be with you, I don't know if I can without you. I don't even want to find out. It's all...  
\- This is all new - Armie continued for him.  
Timmy buried his face in Armie’s chest, wrapped his arms around his waist, and tightened his embrace.  
\- Can we start this morning from the beginning?  
\- Good morning, baby! - Armie kisses him on the head.  
\- Good morning, my most beloved bear! - Timmy kisses Armie in the chest.  
\- Baby, I love you!  
\- I love you too. And I will love even more if you feed me - Timmy raises his head and looks at Armie.  
\- I knew! I knew that you with me just because of the food - Armie kisses him on the tip of the nose.  
\- Uh-huh - Timmy nods - Only you can feed me our fill - Timmy playfully raises his eyebrows - In every sense of the word.  
\- Don't tease me - Armie puts his hand on the ass of Timmy and squeezes him.  
\- Armie!  
\- What?  
\- Let's have breakfast and go back to bed?  
Armie raised an eyebrow.  
\- Sleep! I suggest just sleep. You haven't slept since morning.  
\- A good plan - Armie is stroking Timmy's back - breakfast and sleep.  
So they did. Had breakfast and went to sleep. Timmy laid his head on Armie's shoulder, put his left hand on his chest, his leg on his thigh. Armie hugged him and kissed the top of his head.  
Armie drawing circles on the back of Timmy. Timmy purred in sensation and fall asleep.  
\- Armie, I love you.  
Armie listened to the peaceful sniffing of his boy and recalled when Timmy told him "love" for the first time.

_It was their first month together. It was their first time when He making love to Timmy._  
_Timmy put Armie’s palm on his heart._  
_\- I say this because I feel it here - Armie felt like Timmy's heart was beating furiously under his palm._  
_\- Armie, I love you._  
_Armie felt tears flow from his eyes._  
_\- Armie - Timmy raised his hand to his face and wiped away tears._  
_\- Timmy - Armie buried his chest and began to sob._  
_\- Hey, everything is fine - Timmy hugged him. With one hand he stroked him back, the other buried in his hair._  
_\- Sorry, I don't know ..._  
_\- Shh, I know. I know._  
_Timmy stroked Armie on the back until he calmed down._


	61. Chapter 61

\- Sorry, I didn’t imagine our anniversary like this - Armie tidy up the washed dishes after breakfast.  
\- Me too - Timmy shrugs. He stands facing the window, arms folded across his chest.  
\- I thought it was all logical that you want this.  
\- And you? Do you want?  
\- What do you mean? I would not propose if ...  
\- Are you sure? You yourself said you thought I wanted it.  
\- Timmy, I love you, only you, I can not imagine my life with someone else ...  
\- So there, you said it.  
\- What did I say? Timmy, please! Stop talking abstruse phrases - Armie sat down at the table.  
\- You can not imagine your life with someone else.  
\- Yes!  
\- You haven't even tried. How can you compare?  
\- You? You offer us ... - Armie was perplexed.  
\- Armie, I'm your first boy, first boyfriend. The first! Before me, you were a “white straight man” - Timmy smiled sadly - You yourself said that you were alone for over a year. Then I turned up. I look in the mirror every day. I perfectly understand what I see there - Timmy sighed.  
\- You are beautiful. Don't even doubt it.  
\- Beautiful. Beautiful as a girl. You were alone, here I am a boy-girl. Everything happened so fast between us. We have always been together. All 365 days. I didn't part you for a single day.  
\- You were not against all 365 days. Why now? Are you so scared my propose?  
\- Scared! Scared. Armie, I'm afraid. I'm afraid that now, when you have nothing to compare, you think that this is all logical. And what will happen if you meet ... - Timmy closed his eyes, took a deep breath - I don't want to be a burden to you.  
\- Are you talking about me or about yourself?  
\- About you - Timmy frowned in incomprehension.  
\- Are you sure? Everything that you just said about me can be said about you. I'm your first boyfriend too. You haven't met anyone either.  
\- But I always knew that I ... I didn't ... I always liked men.  
\- This is the only difference between us. So maybe you are afraid that not I can meet someone that you can meet someone and I'll become a hindrance? - Armie got up from the table and went into the bedroom. He didn't look at Timmy. He couldn't look at Timmy.  
*  
Armie stood at the bedroom window. He watched the window. He watched, but saw nothing. He hugged himself, hugged so as not to burst into tears.  
“Maybe Timmy is right? Between us, everything really happened too quickly. Instantly. We were captured by a whirlwind, and now thrown to the surface. Quiet and calm. We do not know how to live in such a calm rhythm.”  
\- I there is something to compare - Timmy's voice brought him out of his thoughts.  
\- What means, there is something to compare? - Armie turns and sees Timmy sitting on the edge of the bed, his back to him.  
Timmy sat hunched over and seemed to tremble.  
“is he crying? No!”  
But Armie didn't dare to approach. No matter how he wants to come and hug, hug and soothe. No, he stayed at the window, looking at Timmy’s back.  
\- What means, there is something to compare? - repeated the question Armie.  
\- I met someone. Met when we rested on the islands.  
\- Before New Year - Armie sat on the windowsill. He needed support.  
\- Yes. I noticed this guy yet at the airport. Then it turned out we were on the same flight. He smiled at me. I smiled at him. Then...  
\- Then ended up in the same hotel - Armie said sarcastically.  
\- Yes - Timmy was silent.  
\- Did you .. Between you .. - Armie could not finish the question. Could not.  
\- No. We faced a couple of times, smiled at each other.  
\- Why?  
\- What "Why?  
\- Why there was no?  
\- I love you!  
\- These are just words.  
\- These are not just words - Timmy got up and headed for the door - This sensation.  
Timmy left the bedroom, closed the door. He never looked at Armie.  
\- sensation ? sensation. What does sensation mean?  
*  
"Why so quiet? Is He left? No!"  
\- Timmy, no! - Armie ran out of the bedroom.  
Timmy sat at the kitchen table, covering his face with his hands.  
\- Timmy - Armie came up and knelt down beside him - Timmy. What does sensation mean?  
\- He took my hand - Timmy's voice was trembling. He clearly held back tears - It was like an... like with that guy.  
\- Tim - Armie took Timmy's hands off his face. Tears flowed from his eyes.  
\- I can't be with anyone. Neither physically nor emotionally. I don't want to be with anyone. I only want you - Timmy sobbed.  
\- Timmy - Armie hugged him, putting his head on his shoulder.  
\- I don't want anyone. I want only you - Timmy hugged his neck - Don't refuse from me. Please!  
\- Timmy, we're two idiots. We are so afraid of losing each other that we are ready to let go of each other - Armie rubbed Timmy’s back.  
\- Don't say such clever phrases when I'm hysterical - Timmy chuckled.  
\- I love you, my little hysteric - Armie kissed Timmy on the cheek.  
\- Don't do that.  
\- Don't call you little hysteric?  
Timmy stepped back and looked at Armie.  
\- Don't kiss me on the cheek.  
Armie frowned.  
“Did he do something wrong again?”  
\- Don't frown, will be a crease between the eyebrows - Timmy with his index finger smoothed the crease on Armie’s forehead.  
\- You said not to kiss you, how can I not frown?  
\- I said not to kiss me on the cheek - Timmy began to run a finger along Armie's eyebrow - I want - Armie's cheekbone - So that you - over Armie's upper lip - Don't kiss me - Armie's chin. He clamped his chin between his thumb and forefinger - I want you to - Timmy licked Armie's lips.  
\- Will we always solve our problems an sex? - Armie is rubbing his forehead against Timmy's cheek.  
\- It means that we solved our problem? - Timmy does the same.  
\- If we having sex right now.  
\- Are we having sex right now?  
\- We're just obliged to have to have sex right now.


	62. Chapter 62

\- At least, one finger - Timmy whined.  
\- No!  
\- Lick with tip tongue?  
\- No!  
\- Greedy! - Timmy crossed his arms over his chest and pouted, sitting on the kitchen counter.  
Armie was spinning alongside, cooking chocolate cream.  
\- I'll let you lick the whisk and dish - Armie walked over to Timmy and rubbed his thigh.  
\- I want to lick - Timmy grabbed his arm and wrapped his legs around the waist.  
\- Timmy, stop it! I have to cook - Armie protested, rubbing his cheek against Timmy's cheek.  
\- I do nothing! It all you - Timmy stroking the back of Armie, lowering his hands lower and lower.  
\- Stop! - Armie grabbed his hands.  
\- I want you - Timmy whined in Armie's ear.  
\- And what did we do a few hours ago...  
\- Yes, but... - Timmy squeezed ass Armie.  
\- Stop. Timmy, if you don't keep your hands to yourself, I will tie you.  
\- Yes? - Timmy squeezed ass Armie again.  
\- Well, that's enough! - Armie raises Timmy by the waist and slings it over his shoulder.  
\- What are you doing?  
\- You asked for this! - Armie slaps Timmy on the bottom.  
\- Armie!  
\- Calm down!  
\- I can't when ... Hey!  
Armie threw him on the bed, saddled his hips and raised Timmy's hands over his head.  
\- I requested, I warned - He squeezed Timmy's wrists.  
\- Damn! Armie! - Timmy squirms on the bed.  
Armie reached out with one hand to the bedside table, opened the drawer and took out the silk belt.  
\- Oh, you weren't joking - Timmy was almost wheezing.  
Armie didn't answer. He tied one end of the belt to Timmy’s right wrist, ran the belt through the grating at the head of the bed, and tied the other end to the left wrist. Timmy followed Armie’s movement, whined and lifted his hips, seeking contact with Armie.  
\- Lie calmly! - warned Armie.  
\- Or what?  
\- I will tie and legs.  
\- Fuck! - Timmy raised his hips higher.  
\- I warned - Armie got out of bed, took out another belt and walked over to Timmy, stroking his ankles.  
\- Armie! - Timmy whined.  
Armie again didn't answer. He also silently tied one end of the belt to Timmy's ankle, ran the belt through the grille, and tied the other end to the other ankle. He carefully examined his work and was going to leave.  
\- No! Wait! Where are you going?  
\- I have to bake a cake. I promised you a cake.  
\- To hell with the cake. I need you here - Timmy demanded.  
\- Where here? - Armie went to the bed - Here - he ran his fingertips along Timmy's cheekbone - Here - he continued his way to the neck - Or here - he pressed on the Adam's apple - Or here - he ran his fingers on his chest - Or - he drew a few circles on his stomach.  
Timmy wriggled, lifting his hips, whined.  
\- Armie! Please, please - he almost cried.  
\- Later! - Armie got up and went to the kitchen.  
\- I hate you - Timmy shouted after him.  
\- You love me - Armie responded from the kitchen, continuing his culinary masterpiece.  
*  
When Armie returned to the bedroom, he found Timmy lying on his stomach, rubbing his hips against the mattress. His face was turned to the window.  
\- What are you doing here?  
\- I doing what should have do you - Timmy turned his face toward Armie - I trying to do. Armie, please!  
\- Please, what?  
\- You know what! - Timmy whined.  
Armie sat on the bed next to Timmy. He put his hand on his back and began to soothingly stroke with his tip fingers. Up and down, up and down. He stopped his hand on his lower back and climbed under him t-shirt.  
\- Fuck! - Timmy buried his face in the pillows.  
Armie caressed his back with his fingertips. Up and down, up and down. When his hand lowering, Timmy lifting his ass. He beg. When Armie’s hand was once again on Timmy’s lower back, Armie didn’t return hand up, he put hand in his pants under his underwear and stroked his buttocks.  
\- Holy crap! - Timmy responded to touch.  
\- Do you like it?  
\- Yes - Timmy mooed into the pillows.  
Armie lay down on his side next to Timmy. His fingers continued to caress Timmy's buttocks, the gap between Timmy's buttocks, Timmy's hole.  
\- More! - Timmy begged, pushing his ass to Armie's finger.  
\- Timmy, can I ...  
\- No!  
\- At least, one finger - Armie grinned.  
\- No!  
\- Lick with tip tongue?  
\- No!  
\- Timmy, must I stop? - Armie became serious and took out his hand from Timmy's pants.  
\- No! No!  
\- Then what do you want?  
\- You. You inside of me.  
\- But I’m ...  
\- Now! Immediately! Without preludes!  
\- Timmy, no!  
\- Armie, yes! - Timmy turned his face and looked at Armie - Armie, I want. Please!  
\- I'll hurt you ...  
\- Never!  
\- Timmy - Armie shook his head.  
\- Armie, you will never hurt me unless I want to what would you do it.  
\- Too abstruse - trying to joke Armie.  
\- Then I will say easier. Kiss Me.  
\- You're welcome - Armie joins their lips in a kiss.  
During the kiss, Armie decided to put his hand back in Timmy's pants and that was his mistake.  
\- No! - Timmy pulled away - No! Not with your fingers.  
\- Tim!  
\- Then untie me! - Timmy demanded - And somehow I can do it myself!  
\- We never did it.  
\- Maybe it's time to try!  
Armie pondered what Timmy said.  
\- Armie?  
\- Try. You said try.  
\- We can always stop.  
\- I. I can stop.  
\- Armie, these are formalities - Timmy joked.  
\- Tim - Armie laid his hand on Timmy's cheek - Are you sure?  
\- I want. I want to feel you. I want to feel you for a long time.  
\- Look at him. He doesn't even blush.  
\- Stop it - Timmy be embarrassed - Armie, if you don’t want ... I really don’t insist. I want, I am ready ... But if you are not ...  
\- Promise, you will tell me ...  
\- I will say. I promise.  
Armie kissed Timmy on the tip of his nose. He got out of bed and untied his ankles, pulled off his pants with his underpants, pulled on a t-shirt on hands. Armie also undressed and sat on Timmy's hips. He returned his hands to him buttocks, rubbed them, squeezed and parted, ran his fingers along the gap and slightly pressed on the hole.  
Timmy rubbing his forehead against the pillows, hips against the mattress. Armie kissed Timmy's lower back and Timmy hissed. Armie generously smeared Timmy's crotch and his own cock. He lined up a head with a hole and pressed a little.  
\- Holy crap! - hissed Timmy.  
Armie moves a little bit more and the head of his penis plunged into Timmy.  
\- Fuck, fuck, fuck - now hiss Armie. Armie froze, he didn't move.  
\- Armie, now and immediately! Please! - Timmy moaned.  
\- Tim! If I …  
\- I'll still love you - Timmy trying to joke - Armie!  
Armie lay down on Timmy, kissed his cheek, took his wrists and squeezed them. And when Timmy breathless, Armie push his hips and plunged the full length of his cock into Timmy.  
\- Holy crap! Fucking mother! - they both moaned.  
\- Move! - Timmy demanded.  
Armie began pushing into Timmy. He pushing and squeezing his wrists. Timmy moaning and pushing his ass on Armie's dick. Both of them gave each other what everyone wanted to receive, and received from each other what each tried to give.  
When Armie felt he was on the verge, he squeezed both Timmy's wrists in one hand. With his other hand, he wrapped his hand around Timmy's dick and with a thumb smudged precum, and started to stroke, squeeze and twist. He did everything to make his boy feel good. Timmy feeled good, Timmy was on the verge of bliss.  
\- Armie!  
Timmy it took a couple of blows to cover sheets and Armie's hand with sperm. Armie it took a couple of pushes and muscle compression Timmy to follow Timmy.  
They were both breathing hard when Armie gently stepped out of Timmy and fell onto back.  
\- Give me a couple of minutes and I will untie you.  



	63. Chapter 63

They were both breathing hard when Armie gently stepped out of Timmy. He fell in his back next to Timmy.  
\- Give me a couple of minutes and I will untie you.  
Timmy also turn and lay on his back.  
\- God, Armie! What was it?  
\- Sex. It seems to be called sex.  
\- I'm not talking about that - Timmy pushed Armie into the thigh.  
\- Then what?  
\- I ... It was ... I felt - Timmy stopped talking and turned his head away.  
\- Hey! - Armie hang over him on his elbows, untying wrists - Tim, what did you feel? - he turned his face so that they looked into each other's eyes.  
\- I ... I felt ... It felt like the first time.  
\- Timmy - Armie capturing Timmy's lips with his lips. He sucked slowly his lower lip, using plenty of tongue and snuck into with his tongue Timmy's mouth. He could not stop this kiss. He couldn't help but kiss his boy.  
They pulled away from each other only for to get air into their lungs. They were both breathing heavily. Armie pressed his forehead to Timmy’s forehead, he took Timmy’s face in his hands.  
\- I love you. I love only you. I will always love only you - Armie whispered on Timmy's lips.  
Timmy hugged Armie's torso, he pulled him to him.  
\- I know it. I know, because, I also love you and only you, and I will always love only you.  
*  
“He loves you. He loves and wants to be only with you. Why, then, do I doubt? No paper and print will won't hold him with you if he doesn't want it.”  
Armie was lying in Timmy's hugs. Head buried in Timmy's neck, a hand wrapped around Timmy's waist. Timmy's one hand was drawing circles on Armie's back, the other rested on Armie’s hand, which clasped his waist.  
\- Armie, what are you thinking about?  
\- is that so?  
\- I hear how you think - Timmy turned his head and kissed Armie's top of the head.  
\- I think how happy I am.  
\- You ... What the hell? - Timmy jumped up, dumping Armie on the bed, hearing the alarm.  
\- This is an oven timer. Calm down - Armie pulls him back onto the bed.  
\- Damn! Awful tune.  
\- Now you understand me.  
\- Understand?  
\- Your horrible alarm melody that woke up us two mornings.  
\- Actually, you liked it - Timmy lay down on Armie, stroking his face with his fingers - When we ... Well, you know what.  
\- Do I know? Maybe I forgot - Armie shrugs - Will you remind me?  
\- Armie - Timmy slaps him on the shoulder - We have with you today some kind of sex marathon.  
\- If today is Saturday, if your day starts at 3 am, why not.  
\- Armie! - Timmy sits on his heels - Enough! I'm go in the bathroom, and you go, check out my cake - Timmy was already in the doorway - I don't want it to be dry.  
\- Your? Actually, it's mine. I baked it - Armie raised on his elbows.  
\- Baked for me, it means mine! - Timmy smacked his lips and blew him a kiss.  
\- Now all yours - Armie flopped back on the pillows.  
*  
\- Ta-dah! - Armie puts a cake on the table.  
\- Wow! Armie, this ... This is - Timmy didn't know what to say. He was stunned.  
\- Yeah! Chocolate in chocolate covered with chocolate. Wait, you haven't tried it yet. Coffee?  
\- Armie, did you really decide to have a sex marathon? - Timmy folded his arms across his chest.  
\- What are you talking about?  
\- I, chocolate and coffee.  
\- You, chocolate and coffee. And where does sex ... Aaaa! Sorry, I'm not on purpose - He walks over to Timmy and kisses him on top of the head - Tea? - winks with a smirk - Oh! - Timmy slapped him on the ass.  
\- It’s not my fault that you are T, like tea and sweet like chocolate cake - Armie squeezed Timmy’s buttocks.  
\- Stop it, otherwise we're not going anywhere.  
\- Are we going somewhere?  
\- Personally, I'm going to the cinema. But I don't know about you - Timmy shrugged.  
\- So on our anniversary, are you go to the cinema and not invite me? - Armie went to the stove to make coffee (exactly coffee. Because Timothée, coffee and chocolate equals a sex marathon).  
\- I go where you go. And I hope the other way around - Timmy hugs Armie by the waist, rubbing his forehead against his back.  
\- Purr, purr. Hey! - Timmy again slapped him on ass - I will follow you even to edge of earth.  
\- Armie - Timmy sang - It's so romantic. Oh! I almost forgot!  
\- What's again!  
Timmy reached into the lockers and pulled out a candle in the shape of numeral one. He put in it in the cake and lit it.  
\- Here! Now it is a celebratory cake.  
\- Is this…?  
Timmy nodded in agreement.  
\- Secondly, it can be used many more times. This is practical.  
\- And in first?  
\- First, it is from the birthday of Ford.  
\- And he yet asks why I love him - Armie takes Timmy's face in his palms and smacks him quickly on the lips and heads for the stove.  
\- And yet, you're made coffee.  
\- If you don't mind - Armie turns around and plays eyebrows.  
\- I don’t mind if you’re ready for the consequences — Timmy slowly approaches Armie and plays with a button on his shirt.  
\- I would not offer if I was not ready - Armie puts his hands on Timmy's waist and lifts them up, climbing under t-shirt.  
\- Armie - Timmy throws his head back - Stop it. Please.  
\- You're right - Armie takes his hands from under a t-shirt and puts them on Timmy's shoulders - Go sit down at the table, I'll bring coffee.  
Timmy put one plate and put one fork on the table, sat down and pushed the chair next to him for Armie.  
\- Why one plate? will You not be cake? Or will I not?  
\- We will. Will you feed me? How then in the cafe?  
\- Timmy! - Armie sat on the chair next to Timmy - Are you specifically tease?  
\- I don't ... - Timmy lowered his eyes in embarrassment.  
\- Sorry. You are always the very immediacy.  
\- Is this so bad?  
\- Timmy, this is so good. So good for me - Armie bends over and kisses Timmy on the top of his head.  
\- Here you are again! Again, all about himself - He gently pushing Armie off - I want a cake. Feed me!  
\- Whatever you want.


	64. Chapter 64

They stood in the cinema in front of movies posters, choosing which what movie to see.  
\- Here! I want this - Timmy pointed to the poster.  
\- It about space, judging by the astronaut. And why such a strange title for a movie about space?  
\- We'll see and find out. Come on - Timmy grabbed him by the sleeve and tried to pull him towards the ticket office.  
\- Wait! You chose this movie not by title or because it’s about space. You chose this movie because of him - now Armie pointed to the poster, on the main character in the spacesuit on the poster.  
\- What? No! - Timmy trying to justify. Trying, but failed.  
\- This is this vampire. With a vegetable surname - Armie snaps his fingers in the air, trying to remember - Potiron.  
\- Armie - Timmy laughs.  
\- What?  
\- First, votre français est juste affreux.  
\- So you are a bad teacher - offended, Armie crosses his arms over his chest - Stop neigh!  
\- And secondly, Pattinson. Armie, Pattinson.  
*  
\- Don't listen to me anymore. I don’t know how to choose films by title - Timmy the mumbling when they were going home.  
\- Did you not like it at all? - Armie hugged Timmy by the waist and pulled him close.  
\- Not that I didn’t like it - Timmy sighed.  
\- What then?  
\- I, chocolate, coffee, and now this film.  
\- Timmy! - Armie stopped and turned him around - Are you serious? - He fixed his gaze down on what could be seen.  
\- Stop staring - Timmy slapped him on the forearm - I'm not to that extent ... I'm all about another.  
\- About another?  
\- This is more your movie.  
\- My?  
\- It made me thinking about. And I am now in this state ...  
\- What to thinking about?  
\- Damn, Armie, let's go home.  
*  
They decided to take a walk. Decided that Timmy should cool down a bit. Timmy embraced Armie’s arm in both hands, holding his palm, their fingers twisted. They chatted about all sorts of nonsense, recalled the funny moments that happened to them over the past year. They were happy. Armie decided not to return to the topic he raised this morning. He was happy with Timmy, whatever status they were in.  
\- Do you remember how you decided to join me in the shower, and my mom almost caught us - Timmy was bursting with laughter.  
\- Hey! It is not funny - but Armie himself smiled, remembering the whole absurdity of this situation.  
-  Is this your?  
\- No. This is your phone.  
\- Exactly - Timmy reached into the pocket of his jacket - This is Hops.  
Both were surprised by this late (late for Harper) call. Over the past year, it has become normal that Harper makes phone calls (the child was three years old. Modern children already in three years old know more adults in all these gadgets). It also became normal that she called Timmy more often than Armie. Armie was flattered. For Armie, this meant that Harper accepted Timmy, as part of a family, accepted, as part of Armie.  
\- Hi Hops! ... I'm fine. Dad and I are fine ... I miss you too ... Be sure to kiss - Timmy looked at Armie and smiled - Say Hi to Ford ... I love you too, and Ford ... Yes - Timmy looked at Armie again - Very ... Yes, they should ... Yes ... I promise ... Bye, Hops.  
- Is all well? - Armie raised Timmy's face for his chin.  
\- All is well - Timmy gently smiled - Kiss me.  
Armie joined their lips together in a kiss. Their hands began to roam the bodies of each other. Their kiss was becoming intense.  
\- No, stop - Timmy pushed Armie with his hands - We need to slow down. We will continue at home.  
\- I don't mind - Armie joined their foreheads together - At Home.  
\- Armie - Timmy hugged Armie by the waist - I know I told you this. Armie, I love you.  
\- I love you too.  
\- Don't let me go - Timmy pulled Armie to him and buried his face in his chest - Be with me. I'm so afraid of losing you - his voice began to break and go to a sob.  
\- Hey! Timmy, everything is fine - Armie stroked Timmy's back - I'm not going anywhere.  
\- Sorry, I ... It's all your fault - Timmy slapped Armie on ass.  
\- Again Me!  
\- Of course. I warned you. I, coffee, chocolate.  
\- We don't have sex in the middle of the street!  
\- I'm sobbing in the middle of the street! You should have talked me out of this movie.  
\- Tim, don't you think that you have mixed everything in one a heap? Personally, I think. I absolutely don't understand you.  
\- Armie! - Timmy raised his head, put his chin on Armie's chest - Never again mix Me, coffee, chocolate and these strange films, I myself don't understand what is happening to me. There is so much emotion in me. God, Armie, let's go quickly home!  
*  
They stood in the holl of their house, in front of the elevator. Timmy took Armie by hand and twisted their fingers. Armie raised their hands and kissed the outside of Timmy's hand. They looked at each other and smiled.  
\- Our Friday - They said in unison.  
\- Fifth - Armie said when they entered the elevator.  
\- Seventh - Timmy replied.  
\- You're on top - Armie smiled and played eyebrows.  
\- Armie! - Timmy wrapped his arms around his neck and whispered - I like it more when the opposite.  
\- Timmy! - Armie took his wrists and took his hands off his neck.  
He tightened his grip on him wrists, pressed him into the wall of the elevator, crushing Timmy whole your body.  
\- Armie! Wait!  
Armie pulled away and let go of him wrists. He walked away from Timmy.  
\- Sorry if you don't want ...  
\- Stop! I want.  
\- Then? - Armie spread his hands to the side.  
\- Then - Timmy went to the button bar in the elevator and pressed “Stop”.  
\- Then - Armie went to Timmy and hugged him from behind, pulled his ass to his groin.  
\- Do you want to do this in the elevator? In our elevator. On our anniversary - Armie whispered in Timmy's ear.  
\- I wanted this a year ago - Timmy grabbed Armie’s hips and pushed them even closer.  
\- Timmy - groaned Armie.  
\- But not today.  
\- What? - Armie pulled away - Then why is it all?  
Timmy turned around, stroked Armie's cheek, took his hand.  
\- Armie, today is a year and 10 days as we met, exactly a year as we become acquainted. A year as I am happy.  
\- I, too.  
\- Shhhh, don't interrupt. Armie, I love you - Timmy takes Armie's other hand - I no one ... I always ... I love you.  
\- Tim, what are you ...? - Armie didn't finish. Armie was taken aback when he saw what Timmy was doing.  
Timmy, looking into Armie's eyes, dropped to one knee.  
\- Armand Douglas Hammer, will you do me the honor of becoming your husband?  
Armie stare at Timmy with wide eyes. He forgot how to blink, how to breathe, how to speak.  
\- Armie? Will you tell me something?  
\- Armie, my knee and this floor are not compatible!  
\- Armie!  
\- Armie, I suppose is it...  
Armie pulled Timmy by hands, lifting him from his knee. Timmy looked into his eyes and raised his eyebrows in question.  
\- Timothée Hal Chalamet, It will be an honor to marry you.


	65. Chapter 65

“My baby.”  
Armie plays with Timmy's curls, sleeping on his chest.  
“No, not anymore.”  
He looks in the direction the window.  
“My boy. No, Timmy not a boy anymore. He is already a man.”  
Armie puts his hand on top of Timmy’s left hand, which lies on his stomach.  
“My husband. Mine.”  
Armie smiles at his thoughts, strokes the ring on Timmy's ring finger.

\---  
\- Why so soon? You're not... Sorry, I should not have ... This is for Pauline - Marc stuttered - Forgive, son.  
\- It's okay - Timmy smiled - It's just an important date for me. I want to remember this day forever - Timmy looked at Armie - Not that I will forget it, this is impossible to forget - he mumbled under his breath, blushing.  
\- We just decided not to break our rhythm - Armie intervened - We waited for a whole year, so to speak.  
\- Yes, you really are rushing at the speed of light - Nicole intervened - And will have we time to organize everything in a month?  
\- It will be a wedding in circle of relatives. In a small circle of relatives. Basically, it's just You and Marc, Pauline and my children, Will and Sue.  
*  
The wedding took place as planned. Exactly 1 year and 1 month later of their acquaintance. Exactly a year later “My first time” as Timmy called it. The wedding was in the circle of relatives. Timmy's parents, Pauline, Armie's children, Will and Sue, Armie’s mother with her another new husband, Armie’s father with wife, Armie’s brother and sister, and their families. In general, a small circle of relatives consisted of 18 people.  
\- How did you manage to persuade them all to come to our wedding? - Armie whispered in Timmy's ear when they danced their wedding dance.  
\- I just know how politely ask - Timmy smiled, looked at Armie from under his eyelashes and blinked a couple of times.  
\- I would fuck you right here.  
\- Armie! - Timmy slapped him on the shoulder.  
\- We just got married, and you already fight me?  
\- That's right, we just got married. Where's your romance?  
\- I'll show you all my romance when we get to the bedroom.  
\- Are you promise? - Timmy playfully played eyebrows.  
\- Stop!  
\- What?  
\- That - Armie pressed Timmy closer to him.  
\- O!  
\- Exactly, O!  
\- Forgive me, I didn't want.  
\- You will beg forgiveness in the bedroom.  
\- Armie, if you don’t stop saying such things, we’ll have to cuddle for the end of the evening.

* * *  
\- Hey! Why are you not sleeping? - Armie asked Timmy, who stood in the bathroom in front of the mirror, rubbing his stomach - ate too much?  
Armie held Timmy and put his hands on his stomach.  
\- Not you alone can be nervous on anniversary - Timmy rested his head on Armie’s shoulder.  
\- Do we have an anniversary? - Armie caught Timmy's gaze in the mirror and smiled.  
\- Two years of our second first meeting. Today is “Our Friday”.  
\- Actually today is Sunday - Armie kissed Timmy on the cheek - And a year ago I made you an offer that you could not refuse.  
\- Actually, I did it. I refused, almost - Timmy stroked Armie’s hands lie on his stomach.  
\- Almost doesn't count - Armie puts his chin on Timmy's shoulder - Seriously, Tim, why aren't you sleeping?  
Timmy lowered his gaze to the floor and bit his lip.  
\- Today we will have children ... I thought ... And ...  
\- If you want to be today only with me, this is not a problem. I'll call L ...  
\- No - Timmy interrupted. He again caught gaze of Armie in the mirror - No, it's not that it's. I love your children. I just think it's time to think about a new apartment. Apartment with two, no with three bedrooms.  
\- Maybe with four bedrooms - Armie joked.  
\- Maybe with four. Children grow up so fast - Timmy replied in a serious tone.  
Armie smiled at him in the mirror.  
“Timmy is right. We need our own bedroom when children are with us. Children really grow up quickly. Why four? Stop!”  
In Armie's head began to take shape puzzle. Separate bedroom. Children grow up. Timmy rubs his belly.  
\- Tim! - Armie unwrapped Timmy in his hugs - Timmy, do you want a baby? Our baby?  
Timmy bit his lip and quickly nodded a couple of times.  
\- If you want. You already have two. I ... If not ... - Timmy lowered his face.  
\- Hey! Look at me - Armie took Timmy's face in his palms - Timmy, I love you. I want you to be happy. If this is what will make you happy.  
\- I want - Timmy hugged Armie by the waist and buried his face in his chest - Want.  
\- Besides, who will refuse the little curly little angel - Armie has embraced him tighter.  
\- Armie?  
\- Um.  
\- In my family, only I have curly hair - Timmy raised his head and looked at Armie - If our baby won't be a curly?  
\- Do you think I will love him less?  
\- No, of course not - Timmy replied sadly.  
\- Hey, Timmy! Why so sad?  
\- Just don't laugh.  
\- I will not.  
\- I’m sad that I can’t give birth you a baby - Timmy hid his face on Armie’s chest again.  
\- Oh, baby! You can do it - Armie patted Timmy's back.  
\- How?  
\- Have you heard anything about surrogate motherhood?  
\- Yes, but ... - Timmy straightened up.  
\- What are you up to?  
\- Nothing.  
\- What are you up to? I see it in your eyes.  
\- I need to check something - Timmy kissed Armie on the cheek and went to the bedroom.  
\- Checking what? - Armie followed him.  
\- Something - Timmy was already entering from the laptops in the living room - Go to bed.  
\- And you?  
\- I'll check something.

Timmy so noreturned to the bedroom. He fell asleep on sofa nearer in morning. He was awakened by the smell of breakfast. And this “something” turned out to be information about surrogate mothers. So in the morning, he could defend his dissertation on this issue.  
So passed their second anniversary of second first meeting.


	66. Chapter 66

Their first wedding anniversary was even more interesting.  
What all people do, normal people, on their anniversary, the first wedding anniversary. They're throwing sperm around. They throwing around sperm on own belly, or on the belly and chest of their husband, or in the hand of the husband or, in general, throwing around. What do crazy people do, i.e Timmy, they collect sperm. Collect sperm in a plastic cup in the clinic of surrogate motherhood.

\- God, Armie, they all know what I was doing here - Timmy muttered in Armie's neck.  
When Timmy left the cabinet (special cabinet), he was as red as a tomato. His gaze was directed to the floor. He rushed into Armie's hugs.  
\- These people are here to make sure you did it - Armie stroked Timmy on the back.  
\- I'm so ashamed - Timmy almost sobbed.  
\- Hey! Maybe today... - Armie takes Timmy's right hand and kisses the palm.  
\- What are you doing? - Timmy pulls back his hand - I've just now with this hand...  
\- You have just, maybe, with this hand conceived our baby - Armie kisses him on the top of the head - Since this hand is already tired, as an aid for today, I offer my hand and my mouth and my ...  
\- Stop! - Timmy closes Armie’s mouth with his hand - Armie, we're not at home.  
\- Then what are we waiting for?

They barely waited to return home. At home, Armie decided that they should try to conceive a baby themselves. Well, they tried. Tried many times. Tried many times in this day and day after, and day after day.  
And them managed to do. Not literally to them. Rather, Timmy. Actually the surrogate motherhood clinic employees managed to conceive their baby. But these are all formalities. So, exactly 11 months later, Timmy and Armie were sitting in the hospital, in the maternity ward.  
\- The girl couldn't wait to see her parents - the nurse said tenderly, leaving them alone with them daughter.  
\- Armie, she is so tiny! - Timmy drove his finger across the incubator.  
\- 7 months. She is not full-term. Although I don’t think she would have been larger. She's like you. Small, fragile and beautiful - Armie embraced Timmy and kissed him on the top of his head.  
\- My girl. Our girl. Armie, our daughter - tears ran down Timmy's cheeks.  
\- Our - Armie pulled Timmy into his hugs. His eyes, too, were watery. And whoever would not?  
*  
\- Miss Chalamet-Hummer, born at 19.23 - Armie read the tag.  
\- Are you kidding? - Timmy lifted his head from Armie's shoulder.  
\- No. Why should I. Here's - Armie showed tag Timmy.  
\- My baby - Timmy looked at his daughter - She not been hurry up. She came on time.  
\- Tim?  
\- Armie, do you know what day it is? No! Do you remember what day it is?  
Armie frown.  
\- Do You know what I did three years ago?  
Now Armie raised his eyebrows.  
\- Three years ago, I was late for dinner with my parents - Timmy looked at Armie.  
Armie shrugged in incomprehension.  
\- I was late. Very was late. I returned to the apartment for the phone, putting the elevator on "stop".  
Armie was silent.  
\- It was Tuesday. I checked the time. It was 19.23. The elevator doors opened ...  
\- You're not made that up right now, aren't you? - Armie asked incredulously, beginning to understand.  
Timmy shook his head.

* * *  
After 10 days, they take their daughter home. The home they decided to buy when they found out that they would become parents. They moved to their own home, In their one-story home with three bedrooms, not long before the birth of their daughter.

\- Armie, doesn’t that scare you? - Timmy whispered, shaking his daughter in his arms.  
\- What? Small children?  
\- No. All these coincidences.  
\- What do you mean?  
\- Everything, starting with our first meeting - when Baby fell asleep, Timmy put her in her cot.  
\- First first? - Armie has embraced Timmy.  
They stood near the crib, looking at the daughter.  
\- These three days ... With us constantly something happens in these three days. We haven't met two months, living in the same house. And then bam!  
\- Fate - said Armie thoughtfully.

\- I usually didn't return home at this time. That Tuesday I stayed at work. It was a mere half an hour. At the entrance to the subway, I accidentally met Will. I have not seen him two months since the move. We sat in a cafe where Sue works.  
\- If I was not was late ...  
\- You're always late - Armie smiled and kissed Timmy on the cheek.  
\- Yes. No. That time as if something kept me at home. And when I went into the elevator, I remembered about phone.  
\- Fate. O! You know, I was planning to invite Carey from work drink on a Friday evening.  
\- On our Friday?  
\- Yes.  
\- Why?  
\- me, a straight, ten nights, dreamed an unfamiliar pretty guy. I thought I was going crazy.  
\- Why are you not went?  
\- Children.  
\- Right.  
\- Fate. Fate brought us together in this elevator.


	67. Chapter 67

“My baby.”  
Armie plays with Timmy's curls, sleeping on his chest.  
“No, not anymore.”  
He looks in the direction the window on the cot, where sleep their daughter.  
“My boy. No, Timmy not a boy anymore. He is already a man. He is 24 years old.”  
Armie puts his hand on top of Timmy’s left hand, which lies on his stomach.  
“My husband. Mine.”  
Armie puts his hand, smiles at his thoughts, strokes the ring on Timmy's ring finger.  
\- Why are you not sleeping? Did Baby cried? - Timmy looks at Armie with sleepy eyes, then turns his head toward the cot.  
\- No. Just couldn't sleep - He strokes Timmy on the shoulder.  
\- What time is it?  
Armie checks the phone and smiles at Timmy.  
\- No. Don't say 3.45.  
Armie nods, his smile even wider.  
\- Armie, I'm scared already - Timmy buries face at the bend of him neck, wraps his arms around his torso.  
\- What? It's funny - Armie also holds Timmy in his hugs.  
\- What is funny? 3.45 and you don't sleep.  
\- Today is not “our Friday” - Armie kisses Timmy on the top of his head - Today is two years of our wedding.  
\- Happy Anniversary - Timmy kisses Armie on the cheek.  
\- Is it all? - Armie is looking at Timmy with puppy eyes.  
\- Armie!  
\- Anyway, we don't sleep.  
\- And after 15 minutes there will be three of us - Timmy rises from the bed - I'm going to cook baby formula.  
\- I myself - Armie grabs his hand - Rest.  
Timmy returns in bed, lay on his back, resting his head on the pillows and turning it towards the cot.  
\- Love you.  
\- Are You to me? - Armie turns around.  
\- And you too - Timmy blew him a kiss.  
Exactly in 15 minutes the Baby begins to cry.  
\- Oh, Baby, you're just as punctual as your Dad - Timmy mutters, pulling his daughter out of bed.  
\- And as loud as your Daddy.  
\- Armie! - Timmy slaps him thigh.  
\- I did everything how did you teach me. Baby formula what is needed - Armie hands Timmy a bottle with baby formula.  
All three of them are sitting on the bed. Armie, leaning back against the pillows at the head of the bed. Timmy, sitting between the legs of Armie and pressed back to his chest. Baby in the hands of Timmy, peacefully sucking baby formula. One hand Armie hugs Timmy's hand, holding daughter, and the other strokes Timmy's thigh.  
\- Children really are not offended that they have not yet seen their little sister?  
\- No. Moreover, they will see she today.  
\- Yes. I know but…  
\- Timmy, babbie needed to get stronger before she will met her brother and sister.  
\- I know. Are they glad they have a sister?  
\- Harper is delighted.  
\- And Ford?  
\- I bring his words verbatim “It's great that I yet have a sister. But next time, give born me a brother.”  
Timmy turned his head to Armie and raised an eyebrow.  
\- Pure truth, you can ask him today.  
*  
Armie, also stroking Timmy's thigh, pushes his nose into Timmy's hair.  
\- Timmy, I miss you so much - whispers in ear Timmy.  
\- I'm with you 24/7.  
\- I missed you inside me - Armie leads a hand from Timmy's thigh to his cock.  
\- Armie! - Timmy shouts in a whisper - not in front of kid!  
\- I've been hearing that for a month now - Armie bit down Timmy’s earlobe. He bit and sucked. Hand already got into the pants Timmy.  
\- Armie, please. I can't ... I can't, not so - Timmy pleaded.  
\- Something in your pants says the opposite.  
\- Somebody in my hands should not hear it.  
\- You are right - Armie exhaled with disappointment, took his hand away, putting it under his thigh - That's more reliable.  
*  
When Armie washed the feeding bottle and returned to the bedroom, he smiled, seeing Timmy, rocking baby in his arms and telling her a fairy tale.

_... When they met for the first time, the Boy was frightened. No, not the Giant. The boy was afraid that the Giant would take his heart and give nothing in return. But when they met for the second time and make acquaintance, the Boy himself gave his heart to the Giant, not expecting anything in return ...._

Armie smiled and climbed into bed.  
Timmy kissed the baby on the forehead, laid her in cot and turned to Armie. Armie looked at him with a soft smile.  
\- What? - Timmy asked.  
\- Nothing - the smile did not leave the face of Armie.  
\- What? - Timmy smiled too.  
\- I love you both.  
\- Armie - Timmy bit the corner of the lower lip - Baby will wake up in two hours - he adjusted bumpers for the cot.  
\- Wake you up?  
\- I’m thinking I’ll not sleep - Timmy took off his t-shirt and walked to the bed - And you too - Timmy took off his pants.  
Armie followed his example and also pulled off his pants and t-shirt.  
\- And what are we going to do these two hours? - Armie grabbed Timmy by the hand and drag on the bed, on herself.  
\- I don't know - Timmy turned them over. Now Armie was on top, pinning him to the mattress - You're the head of the family. So You and decide - Timmy stroked Armie's back with his fingertips.  
\- I think, we will to make brother for Ford.  
\- Go ahead!


	68. Chapter 68

\- Papa! Dad! Daddy!  
Daughter's voice woke Armie.  
\- Daddy, wake up! - girl stretched out her hand to father's face and pinch his cheek.  
Armie barely restrained a smile, but did not open his eyes.  
\- Doesn't wake up! - girl snorted.  
Armie clearly imagined how his baby, his Mia, crossed her arms and pouted her lips.  
"Like her father."  
The girl really been a copy of her father. And manners of behavior and especially in appearance. Slender, with brown curly hair, green puppet eyes. Armie even often called her Mini-T.  
\- Sleeping beauty, wake up - girl kissed Armie on the cheek.  
Armie opened his eyes (because exactly this he was waiting) and smiled at his daughter.  
\- Good morning, Angel! - Armie kissed her on the cheek, picked up baby in his arms and set her on his stomach.  
\- Daddy, he woke up - shouted girl in the living room.  
\- Gods, Mia, you're as loud as your Daddy - Armie began to tickle her daughter.  
\- Daddy, that's enough! - Girl fell on his stomach, laughing out loud.  
\- it's ticklish.  
\- No, Teddy, just look at them - Timmy addresses to his son sitting in his arms, when they entering a bedroom - Having fun, but we are not invited.  
\- Hi baby! - Armie is looking with a smile at Timmy - Hello, bear cub! - Armie reached his hands to his son.  
\- Da-Da - kid reached for Armie.

They were lying on the bed. Timmy rested his head on Armie's shoulder, Teddy on Armie's chest, Mia between Timmy and Armie.  
\- Dad? - Mia turned to Armie.  
\- What, Angel?  
\- If Teddy is a bear cub, I am an Angel, Daddy is a baby, then who are you?  
\- Hmm - Armie looked at Timmy - I think you need to ask Daddy.  
\- Daddy? - Mia looked at Timmy.  
\- Dad - Timmy looked Armie in the eyes - Dad - love of my life.  
\- I love you - says Armie, without a voice, moving his lips.  
\- So Dad - Love.  
\- Love - nods Timmy.  
*  
\- Daddy, I want to eat. When will we have breakfast?  
\- Honey, all the questions to Pope - Timmy kisses daughter at the top of the head - Dad, when will we have breakfast? - he turns to Armie.  
\- We will eat as soon as I cook us a celebratory breakfast.  
\- What are we celebrating?  
\- Today is the birthday of our family - Timmy snaps his finger on the tip of Mia's nose - On this day 5 years ago, Dad and I got married.  
\- Then I came along.  
\- Yes - says with a smile Armie - Exactly three years after our first first meeting with Daddy.  
\- First first?  
\- Yep - Armie nods.  
\- And Teddy?  
\- Teddy - Armie winked at Timmy - Teddy was born after five years of our second first meeting with Daddy.  
\- Second first?  
\- Armie, don't fool your daughter's head! - Timmy gets out of bed.  
\- What? Isn't Bear cub born on our Friday.  
\- At 3.45 it was not our Friday yet.  
\- Six years ago it was my monstrous morning - says Armie, rising from the bed, holding his son in arms - Five years ago it was no better too.  
\- Oh really? - Timmy raised his eyebrows and looked at Armie with a question of surprise in the eyes.  
\- What? The day was beautiful. The evening is just wonderful. But the morning - Armie wrinkled his nose.  
\- Here's a year ago at 3.45 it was a beautiful morning - Armie kisses his son on the head.  
\- Armie, enough! You say a lot of incomprehensible philosophical nonsense on an empty stomach.  
\- Yes, Dad, let's have breakfast already.  
\- What do you want for breakfast, young lady?  
\- Ask Daddy, this is yours celebration - Mia sat on bed.  
\- Our smart girl. What do you want? - Armie kissing Timmy in temple.  
Timmy smiles slyly, looking at Armie.  
\- Timmy, what do you want for breakfast? - Armie says reproachfully, but he squeezes Timmy's ass.  
Timmy puts his lips to Armie's ear and whispers.  
\- I. Want. You. To make. Me - he swallowed.  
\- Timmy, children - whines Armie.  
\- What? I want pancakes - Timmy laughs.  
\- It's not funny - Armie also puts his lips to Timmy's ear - You won't be laughing tonight.  
\- Are You promise? - Timmy plays eyebrows.  
\- Timmy! - Armie unfolds and goes to the kitchen.  
\- Honey, your Dad is so touchy - Timmy takes his daughter in his arms.  
\- But he loves you very much. And Teddy and I, too - Mia kisses him on the cheek.  
*  
When they had breakfast and Timmy washed all the dishes, Armie decided to bake a cake. Their celebratory cake. Chocolate in chocolate covered with chocolate. Timmy and Mia volunteered to help him, but in reality they only preventing.  
\- Dad, and our Teddy - Mia sat on a kitchen counter and licking chocolate from a culinary spatula - is it Edward?  
\- Not! - cried out Armie.  
He turned to his daughter and patted her cheek.  
\- Our Teddy is Theodore! It’s meaning "God-given".  
\- Dad doesn't like the name Edward - Timmy laughed.  
\- I will not tolerate pumpkin vampires at my home - Armie muttering under his breath, continuing his culinary masterpiece.  
\- No, Mia, Dad said that the flour is enough - Timmy grabbed his daughter's hands.  
\- And where do I should put this then? - Mia holded flour in her tiny fists.  
\- You should have thought of this before - Timmy to tickle his daughter.  
\- Daddy - Mia cried out and out of surprise threw flour at Timmy.  
Timmy frozen, he rounded his eyes from surprise. All his hair been in flour.  
\- Daddy - Mia giggled.  
\- Myriam Chalamet-Hammer! - Timmy said in a commanding voice.  
Girl straightened up like a string.  
\- Do you think you get away with it?  
\- Daddy - scared Mia looked at Timmy, then at Armie.  
Armie himself straightened up as a string. Because when Timmy speaks in such a tone, with he better not joking.  
\- Well, watch out for yourself! - Timmy smiled.  
\- Mia, it seems Daddy decided to tickle you - muttered Armie of his daughter, lifting down her from the kitchen counter - Baby, run!  
And Mia raced with screamed. Timmy followed her.  
They ran around the living room and laughed. Timmy pretended to be trying to catch a daughter.  
\- Yes, bear cub, your Daddy will never grow up - Armie kissed his son on the top of his head - And that's wonderful!

\- All, I give up. You won - Timmy plopped down on the sofa.  
\- Daddy, are you not angry? - Mia climbed into his lap and hugged his neck.  
\- Never - Timmy kissed her on the cheek - Okay, honey, I need a shower. Soon grandparents will arrive with Ford and Harper. I can not appear in front of them in this form.  
*  
\- What are you doing here? - Timmy asked Armie, who went into shower - Children!  
\- Your parents came with children.  
\- All the more, what are you doing here?  
\- As yet, nothing - Armie came closer, stand under water, which made his clothes wet.  
Timmy swallowed. Armie raised an eyebrow.  
\- You're so sexy in this wet t-shirt.  
\- Uh-huh, in this and was the had an idea - Armie came yet closer.  
\- No, Armie, we can not - Timmy rest against his hands in Armie’s shoulders - Behind this door are parents and our children.  
\- Tell it to your dick - Armie pointed at Timmy's groin and removed his hands from his shoulders. Removed his hands taking for wrists and squeezing them (Armie knows exactly what he is doing).  
\- What you…  
Armie been already in millimeters from Timmy and covered his body with kisses. Cheek, neck, collarbone, nipples, chest. He knelt down. Belly, groin, dick.  
\- Armie! - roared Timmy.  
\- Should I stop?  
\- Don't even think about it! - Timmy clenched his fists in Armie's hair.


	69. Chapter 69

They all been on the patio. Timmy played with kids on the lawn. Armie with Teddy in his arms and parents sat on wicker chairs in the shade.  
\- Nicole, Marc, thanks you with for agreeing to look after the children tonight.  
\- No no. What for do grandparents need? - Nicole waved aside from him.  
\- Four children in one room. Sometimes it's a madhouse.  
\- The best a madhouse - Marc intervened.  
\- Armie, it's we should thank you - Nicole continued.  
\- What for?  
\- For that doing our son happy - Nicole looked at her son and grandchildren.  
\- It is he who doing me happy - Armie also looked at Timmy - He and our children.  
\- You know, Armie, if that night when I calmed Timmy, I told him about it - Nicole made a movement with her hand, pointing at Timmy and children - I would not have believed myself.  
\- What evening?  
\- When Timmy saw you for the first time. Did He not tell you? - Nicole is looking at Armie.  
\- No. He only told what was before.  
\- I think Timmy will not be offended if I tell you - Nicole again look on son.  
\- That evening we were supposed to have dinner together. Timmy was very late.  
\- This is Timmy - said Armie smiling.  
\- I got a text, he wrote that he would not come, that his headached and he would stay at home.  
\- When we returned... When we returned, I went to check him. He lay on the bed, curled up in a ball.  
_\- Tim, What's the matter? - Nicole sat on the bed, put her hand on her son's shoulder._  
_Timmy turned to his mother, his eyes was red with tears._  
_\- This is not a headache._  
_\- No - Timmy threw himself into his mother’s arms._  
_\- Hey baby, What's the matter?_  
_\- Mom, I met him today... Mom is him... - Timmy sobbed on his mother’s shoulder._  
_\- Whom? - Nicole soothingly stroked her son on the back._  
_\- The man of my dreams._  
_\- Timmy..._  
_\- You don't believe me? - Timmy pulled away from his mother and looked into her eyes._  
_\- I believe - Nicole took her son's face in her palms - I believe - and kissed his cheek._  
_\- We ran into in elevator when I was leaving. Just for a minute - Timmy pressed into hugs of his mother - Mom, he has such eyes!_  
_\- What's wrong then? Why did you cry?_  
_\- If I don't see him again? I will not survive this._  
_\- If this is the man of your dreams - Nicole put her hands on Timmy's shoulders, moved him away, took Timmy by the hands and looked her son in the eyes - You two will certainly meet again._  
_\- And if not!_  
_\- If He lives in our house, We can ask the manager._  
_\- Maybe - Timmy shrugged - He went into the elevator, yes, it is possible._  
_\- What does he look like?_  
_\- Tall. Blond. Handsome._  
_\- Well, son, with this description..._  
_\- Mama! His eyes! The eyes of the bluest sea._  
_\- Let's do in this way, we’ll wait a couple of days, and if you don’t meet, we’ll ask the manager about tenant with blue-eyed._  
\- We waited a couple of days - Marc continued - and on Friday my son came home late at night and said that he stay overnight at the man of his dreams.  
\- Sorry - Armie apologized blushing.  
\- Don't apologize, son.  
\- When Timmy left, to tell You that he would stay with me at night, I imagined myself in Your site. I thought what could I say Ford in that situation.  
\- You would know exactly what to say and do when you see the gleam in eyes and the smile on your son’s face.  
\- Ye let him go. Did he at least tell about me?  
\- For during those minutes that he pack his things, we knew everything about you - Marc laughs.  
\- Everything Timmy knew at the time - Armie adds sadly.  
\- He knew enough to trust you.  
\- Marc, Ye know, this meeting with Timmy...  
Armie could not finish speaking, he was overwhelmed with feelings.  
\- I know, son, I know. I see all this in the eyes of my son - Marс squeezed Armie’s knees - and in yours.  
*  
\- Armie, I'm tired. Let's go home.  
\- Timmy, the children are not tired, but you are tired.  
\- Armie - Tim almost cried - I can no longer look at these animals.  
\- It was your idea to spend the whole day at the zoo...  
\- Yes, but...  
\- And besides, the kids like it here. Kids, do you like it here?  
\- Yes Daddy!!!  
\- You see.  
\- Arrmmiieee.  
\- Kids, Daddy want back home.  
\- No, T - Hops stroked his arm - Are you tired already?  
\- Very.  
\- Dad - she turned to Armie - you lost. Come on 20 bucks.  
\- You?... You've bet on me? - Tim pouted and crossed his arms over his chest.  
\- Tim, baby, don't be offended - Armie stroking his back - I thought you would give up earlier.  
\- I'm not...  
\- Timmy? - Harper pulled Timmy by the sleeve.  
\- Yes, sunshine.  
\- Will you do, our way to home a sweet?  
\- You remember! - tears welled in Timmy's eyes.  
He turned to Armie.  
\- She remembers!  
Armie held out his hand to Timmy's face and wiped a tear that ran, with his thumb.  
\- T, did I upset you?  
\- No no. These are all my hormones after giving birth.  
\- Your what?  
\- Don't listen to him, Darling - intervened Armie - He just became very sentimental.  
\- Senti..me..ty... What? - asked Ford and Mia in unison.  
\- No matter - Timmy shrugged it off - I just love all you so much!  
*  
Timmy bought ice cream for everyone. They seated himself on the lawn under a tree. Armie rested against his back in tree, Timmy sat between his legs, pressed his back to his chest. Timmy and Armie had one ice cream for two (however, as always).  
\- T, can Teddy have ice cream? - Harper asked, sitting next to Teddy.  
\- No. But you can treat him to a waffle.  
So Harper did. She gave a small piece of waffle Teddy, what boy been very pleased about.  
Ford and Mia sat across from Armie and Timmy. Everyone with his ice cream.  
\- What is your taste? - Ford asked Mia.  
\- Strawberry. Are you want to try? - Mia handed her ice cream to Ford.  
\- Tasty - boy licked his lips - I have blueberries - he stretched out his ice cream to Mia - Here!  
Mia bit off.  
\- it's tasty too.  
\- You have ice cream on the nose - Ford reached out his hand and wiped his sister's nose.  
\- Look - Armie nodded toward kids - They are just like us on our first date.  
Timmy also looked at Ford and Mia.  
\- They will be a great couple when grow up.  
\- Armie, they are brother and sister.  
\- In fact they are not.  
Timmy bit his lip and giggled.  
\- What?  
\- If they will be a couple when they grow up, someone will be furious - he giggled again.  
\- She also really loves you too - Armie giggled and kissed Timmy on the head.


	70. Chapter 70

In the evening they had a celebratory dinner. The dinner that Armie cooked with Marc. Marc been the only Chalamet whom Armie could entrust with such an important mission. Adults enjoyed a gourmet dinner. Especially Timmy. This amount of praise, Armie and Marc have not heard for a long time, perhaps never. Children ate everything that was put on a plates, but only because they were waiting for a cake. The very cake, already famous celebratory cake, from Armie.  
\- Dad, Well, when do you all eat?  
\- Daddy, well, can cake already?  
\- Oh, Mia, you can not even imagine what is that!  
So, when adults ate everything (finally!) and all the plates were removed from the table, it was time for the cake.  
\- Kids! - Everyone straightened up like a string and looked at Timmy.  
\- We're putting cups and saucers on the table.  
\- Take forks or teaspoons, depends on, how who like.  
\- Don't force the middle of the table. This is the place for the cake.  
\- No, no, there will be a kettle here.  
\- Napkins, do not forget about napkins!  
Timmy commanded his "little army". Armie look at them, leaning his back against the sink, and smiles.  
“Mon général. My general and our army.”  
“God, thanks!”  
*  
\- One small the finishing touche.  
Armie put the cake on the kitchen counter and began to sprinkle with chocolate chips when children and parents sat at a table with a cup of tea and waited a cake. Children were waiting a cake.  
\- Don't forget the candle - Timmy hugged him and rubbed his forehead against his shoulder.  
\- I remember. Purr, purr.  
\- Armie - Timmy slapped him on the ass.  
\- Armie, do you remember what we did when you baked this cake for the first time?  
\- Let me think. I proposed to you, you refused and we had a fight. Ay! - Timmy pinched him ass.  
\- Your proposal was terribly, I did not refuse you, and in general I am not talking about that.  
\- So you agree that we fighted?  
\- It was the worst thing that day, I don't want to remember it.  
\- Then about are you asking?  
\- Do you remember what else did we do? More than once time.  
\- Yeah - with a smile of pleasure purred Armie.  
\- And can we... Can You... Repeat... Today... - Timmy draws his finger circles on Armie's back.  
\- Timmy, what exactly, from what we did on that time, do you want to repeat?  
\- Well, when I interfered you cooked cake... And you me... - Timmy fell silent and rested his forehead on Armie’s shoulder.  
Armie turned around in Timmy's arms, pulled him closer to him and whispered in his ear.  
\- Do you want me to tie up and fuck you today?  
\- God, Armie!  
\- Hey, you two! Will be hugging for a long time - Harper called out to them - We want a cake!  
\- Yippee! - children shouted.  
\- Now, I'll feed to kids with sweet - Armie wrapped his palms around Timmy’s face - And at night I will feed you - he kissed him on the lips, turned around and stuck a candle in the cake.  
\- Fuck - Timmy whispered and looked at his groin.  
\- Are you go? - Armie called him standing at the table - We are only waiting for you.  
\- Give me a couple of seconds - Timmy told them, standing with his back to them and resting on the kitchen counter.  
He took a couple of deep inhalations and exhalations. Looked down, turned around and went to his family.

\- Hey, no, no, no - Armie pulled a cup of tea from Timmy's hand.  
\- Armie! - Timmy raised eyebrows in bewilderment.  
\- Today you drink only coffee - He leaned over Timmy’s ear and whispered - Did you forget that I have plans for You tonight?  
*  
\- Wow excellent anniversary celebration! Did I think this five years ago! No way! It was not necessary to agree to this even earlier. Timmy is a kind soul - Timmy mumble under his breath.  
\- What are you murmuring about? Moreover such disgruntled - Armie embraced Timmy by the waist and kissed his shoulder.  
\- What am I murmuring? - Timmy resented - You gave me a pretty present for an anniversary.  
Since it was their anniversary and there was a lot of food and, accordingly, dirty dishes, Timmy stood at the sink and washing all this mountain of dirty dishes.  
\- This is not a gift, this is our mutual agreement, our consensus.  
\- God, Armie - Timmy stopped washing the dishes - Don't do this.  
\- What not to do?  
\- Don't say such smart phrases when coffee and chocolate are mixed in me.  
\- We can slip away into the shower - Armie whispers in Timmy’s ear and presses his groin against him ass.  
\- Armie, please - Timmy whines.  
\- Please, yes?  
\- Please no!  
\- Well, you're right - Armie walked away from Timmy - Not here, not at home.  
\- Thanks. Stop! - Timmy turned and looked at Armie - What does it mean not at home?  
\- Well, I prepared a surprise. But for this I have to pick you up from home.  
\- Oh, Armie, that's so cute! - Timmy hugged Armie and took a quick look into the living room.  
Harper and Nicole sat on the sofa. They watched a sketchbook with drawings that Harper drew at school. Harper put her head on grandma's shoulder, Nicole was hugging her granddaughter. Marc, with Teddy in his arms, sat on next to them. Marc also looks drawings of his granddaughter, and Teddy been very interested in buttons on his grandfather's shirt. Ford and Mia sat on the floor next to the sofa and played with toys.  
Timmy threw a quick glance, made sure no one could see them, and squeezed Armie’s buttocks.  
\- Timmy, calm down - Armie giggled.  
\- What about the children?  
\- Do you think I will leave children unattended?  
\- They knew! - Timmy slapped Armie on the shoulder - Well, Ye really bonded over!  
\- Did you know? - Timmy looked at his parents - Therefore ye stayed for dinner?  
\- Timmy, this is yours day - Nicole smiled at her son - We will look after the children.  
\- Yes, son, this is yours evening. Rather, yours night - Marc winked at them.  
\- Dad! - Timmy was embarrassed and hid his face, buried in Armie's chest.  
*  
\- Baby, I will miss you - Timmy kissed his son on the head - Mom, if he won't sleep, put him with you.  
\- Mia, if you will be sad - now Timmy hugged his daughter - also go to grandma and grandfather - he kisses her on the top of the head.  
\- Ford, son - Timmy reached to the boy.  
But Ford stretched out his arms, stopping Timmy.  
\- I'll be fine.  
\- But if…  
\- I will go to my grandparents too.  
\- Sorry, but I can't help but hug you - Timmy grabbed Ford into his hugs and kissed the top of his head.  
\- Honey, are you not offended that I and Dad are leaving? - now Timmy huggs and kisses Harper - If you want, we can stay!  
\- T, go already - Harper pushing Timmy to her father - This is your celebration. Dad, take him away already.

\- I love you all so much, I will be so miss - Timmy mumbling with tears in his eyes, while Armie dragged his for hands out of the house.


	71. Chapter 71

\- Armie, forgive me - Timmy wiping tears from his cheeks - I'm like a little child.  
\- You are My little child - Armie raised their palms with intertwined fingers to his lips and kissed - You will always be My little child.  
\- Armie, stop it, otherwise I will burst into tears even more - Timmy poked him in the shoulder.  
\- Good. I will not, but only while we are in this taxi.  
\- You're incorrigible - Timmy puts his head on his shoulder - Where are we going?  
\- It's a surprise.  
Silence.  
\- Will You not torture me with questions?  
Timmy shrugged.  
\- Who are you? And what did you do with my Timmy? - Armie kissed him on the top of his head.  
\- I'm the same Timmy, only six years older.  
\- What for the melancholy in the voice?  
\- I don't know. Probably hormones...  
\- Oh, all. Shut up!  
*  
\- What are we doing here? Have parents forgotten something?  
They stood in front of the house where Timmy's parents lived.  
\- I hope not - Armie muttering under his breath - Let's go - He took Timmy by the hand and led him into the hall.  
\- Good evening, Mr. Chalamet, Mr. Hammer! - the receptionist greeted them.  
\- Good evening, Jack - Armie said hello in response.  
\- Do you know his name? - Timmy whispered when they came to the elevator.  
\- I know. Because he is _a_ _night porter_ \- Armie winked, entered the elevator and turned around to face the door - Tim, are you with me?  
\- How can you say such things and stay so cute? - Timmy entered the elevator, hugged him and laid his head on his shoulder.  
\- I say such things, because _those things_ , _that thing_ was cute.  
\- Stop embarrassing me - Timmy slapped him ass.  
\- By the way, in this elevator, I also did to you something cute.  
\- it's good what you did it before how here installed the CCTV.  
\- We would have blown up an internet with video how I blown up you.  
The elevator doors open and Timmy walks out of the elevator, dragging Armie along.  
\- We are not celebrities to do this.  
\- We could be become them, after that - Armie pressed Timmy into the wall and began to suck the earlobe.  
\- Armie, cheap fame does not give you peace? - Timmy pushed him away.  
\- What are you talking about?  
\- In the corridor, too, the cameras.  
\- I forgot. Then we need to move to where they are not.  
\- I will not do _it_ in the apartment of my parents.  
Armie raised an eyebrow.  
\- Armie!?  
Armie bit his lower lip and shrugged.  
\- Armie! - said Timmy reproachfully, and turned in the direction of his parents' apartment.  
\- Armie! - Timmy stopped, turned around sharply and looked at Armie - This is not... Not the fifth.  
Armie nodded.  
\- This is the seventh. And there is one place where we can do _it_.  
\- I can not - Timmy pursed his lips and shook his head.  
\- I thought you'd like it. We have not been here for three years - Armie came up and hugged Timmy - I didn’t want to upset you... Sorry.  
\- I not upset - Timmy drew circles on the back of Armie - Just... This is strange... This is... This is like deja vu... I don't know how to explain it.  
Armie chuckled.  
\- What?  
\- Six years and one month ago, at this place, I recognized your name and for the first time took you by the hand.  
\- I offered to drink a beer, introduced myself and extended my hand to you.  
\- God, Timmy! That Friday I wished the time would stop.  
Timmy looked at Armie with his doll eyes.  
\- Me too. Give me the key. I want to open this door.

They came to the door of their former apartment and stopped.  
\- Are you ready? - Armie put his hand on Timmy’s shoulder.  
Timmy took a deep inhaled and exhaled.  
\- Hello, beautiful past - and turned the key in the lock.  
*  
\- Are you okay? - Armie kissed Timmy on the shoulder.  
They stood in an empty apartment. Armie hugged Timmy, pressing his chest to Timmy's back and stroking Timmy's belly soothingly.  
\- I'm always fine when you're around - Timmy stroked Armie's hands.  
\- May I kiss you?  
Timmy turned around in Armie’s arms, looked into his eyes and giggled.  
\- Are You ask me for permission for what you can do without asking?  
Armie was silent.  
\- Armie?  
\- Too abstruse - Armie shook his head - Can't you just say yes or no?  
\- Thus will be not interesting - Timmy took Armie by the hand - Come here - and pulled into the kitchen.  
\- So, stand up here - He put his hands on Armie's waist - No, a little to the right - and moved him on the spot - Here. Right here.  
They stood opposite each other.  
\- Timmy, what do you want...?  
\- I want - says Timmy.  
He puts his palms on Armie’s face, stands on his tiptoes and presses his lips to Armie’s lips. Light touch. Gentle chaste kiss.  
*  
\- Our first kiss - he whispers on Armie's lips.  
\- Why did you do it then? - Armie leaned his forehead against Tim’s forehead.  
\- A man of my dreams asks me to stay with him. I just could not going to miss that moment.  
\- Why tried to escape?  
\- You looked at me like that. I thought you would throw me out the door or something worse.  
\- I couldn’t understand anything at all what was going on - Armie put his hands on Timmy's waist - I just knew that I liked it.  
\- Why didn't you say anything?  
\- I didn't know how to react.  
\- On me?  
\- On myself. You're the first man who kiss me and I like it.  
\- Well, it wasn't exactly a kiss.  
\- True - now Armie took Timmy by the hand - Come here - and pulled him into the living room.  
\- Here! Somewhere here - Armie holds Timmy in place, holding his waist - Here was our real first kiss.  
\- Here was not only our first kiss.  
\- Yes - says Armie, with a satisfied smile - Here was your first...  
\- Shut up! I am not talking about that.

\- Armie, you opened up to me. You said you liked me and didn't demand anything from me. You offered me a choice. You asked permission to kiss me! - Timmy hid his face on Armie's chest.  
\- You asked for forgiveness for what in what I was to blame. You did not push me away or laugh at me when I opened to you.  
\- Tim - Armie stroke him on the back - I couldn't otherwise. I couldn't upset or offend you. Everything, what did hurted you did hurt me. And it is still so. Then I did not understand why. Now I know.  
Timmy raised his head and looked Armie in the eyes.  
\- It was love at first sight. I fell in love with you once and for all - he stroked Timmy's cheek.  
\- And who would not fall in love, seeing you in this damn pink shirt - Armie gently smiled.  
Timmy raised an eyebrows.  
\- What?  
\- Nothing - Timmy walked away from Armie, smiled slyly and began to unzipp on his jacket.  
\- Fucking shit!  
Timmy unzips, and from under a jacket peeking out pink ruffles, pink ruffles of that "damn" pink shirt.


	72. Chapter 72

\- Armie! - Timmy whines, his head thrown back, buried his fingers in the hair of Armie.  
Armie pressed Timmy into the wall. His lips are on Timmy's neck, his hands unbuttoning buttons on his shirt.  
\- God, how I want to just rip this shirt off from you.  
\- If you do this, I will file for divorce - Timmy giggles.  
Armie pulled away from Timmy and looks into his eyes with a embarrassment on his face.  
\- Never say that. Even as a joke. I will not survive if...  
\- Sorry - Timmy wraps his neck and leaned his forehead against Armie’s forehead - Bad joke. No one damn shirt is worth life with you.  
\- Does that mean I can rip this off of you?  
\- That means you haven't finished the job - Timmy kisses him on the lips.

They making out, when Armie’s fingers unbuttoned the last button on this "damn" pink shirt. Fingers unbuttoned, and hands took off and threw shirt to the side. They both traced where shirt fell.  
\- I'll pay for the dry cleaning - Armie kissed Timmy on the cheek.  
\- make a down payment now!  
and They continued making out. Armie put his palms on Timmy's chest. Timmy groaned. Armie lowers his hands below, with his fingertips he strokes nipples, stomach and stops at the belt buckle. Timmy runs his hands under Armie's t-shirt.  
\- Armie - Timmy whines.  
Armie unbuckle belt, unzips the pants and runs his hand into pants.  
\- Armie, carry me to the bedroom - Timmy moans.  
\- Tim, you are not the same boy as you were 6 years ago what would I carrying you in my arms.  
\- This is not me not the, this you got old.  
\- I'm! Old man!  
Timmy giggles, grabs him for t-shirt and pulls him close. Their hands roamimg the bodies of each other when Timmy took off (finally!) t-shirt with Armie.

They continued making out when Timmy put one foot on Armie's thigh. Armie grabs his ass, pushing his up. Timmy grabs him by the neck and wraps his legs around Armie's waist. Armie strengthen his grip and heads for the bedroom.  
\- Armie, love me today. Have sex with me. Fuck me! - Timmy mutters, between kisses, swaying his hips, looking for more contact with Armie.  
\- Timmy, you're so insatiable. Oh, this growing appetite of yours.  
\- I remember you promised to feed me.  
\- I don't refuse it.  
*  
Armie leaned Timmy against the wall near the bedroom door and broke their kiss.  
\- Can Old man do that?  
\- Ask me about it in 30 years.  
Armie loosened his grip, which made Timmy stand up. He reached for his lips to Armie's lips, but Armie stopped him.  
\- What, do scared of my desires, old man? - Timmy giggled - Sorry, these are all the consequences of family life with four small children.  
Armie became serious.  
\- What's the matter? - Timmy put his palm on Armie's cheek and stroked it with his thumb - Have I said something not that?  
\- No - Armie put his hand on Timmy's hand, turned his head and kissed his palm - You said exactly that. Because you say by this - Armie tapped the finger on Timmy’s chest with the index finger, on Timmy’s chest left side, on Timmy’s heart.  
Timmy put his hand on Armie's hand and smiled tenderly.  
\- Tim, you made me happy. You make me so happy every day that sometimes I get scared. I am very afraid of losing you.  
\- I will never leave you...  
Armie laid his forehead on Timmy’s forehead.  
\- I thought I would never collect my broken heart. Tim, with you I collected all the pieces, with you it became even more. Tim, you gave me two such beautiful angels.  
\- And you gave me four - Timmy smiled.  
\- Here's. I am talking about this. Tim, you accepted my children as your own. You accepted them from the first day of our acquaintance...  
\- They are _yours_ , Armie! - Timmy took Armie's face in his palms - No, they are _our_ children. I just can't not love everything to do with you. Armie, what are you doing?  
Armie could not hold back tears. He hugged Timmy, buried his face in the curve of his neck and began to sob.  
\- Tim, you call me the man of your dreams - spoke through tears to Armie - _You_ are person of my dreams. You are the embodiment of the person whom I always wanted to see next to me. You love me the way I am. You just love me!  
Now Timmy embraced Armie, buried his shoulder and wept.  
*  
\- When you promised this morning that in the evening to me won't be so funny, I could not even think that we would cry in each other’s arms.  
\- My mind is not able to understand such a deep thought after the hysteria that happened to me.  
\- OK. Can your mind understand this? Fuck me.  
\- Phew, Timmy, how rude. Where is your romance?  
\- With our romance, we will not get to the bedroom - Timmy kisses Armie on the cheek - Armie, the night is not endless. When can we spending some time alone, without children behind the wall?  
\- Right. This definitely needs to be used. And then, I don’t want to explain to the children in the morning why Daddy screamed so loudly at night.  
\- Armie - Timmy bit his lip - I want you to explain this in the morning to tenants of this house.  
Armie narrows his eyes and attacks at Timmy's lips with a greedy kiss.  
*  
\- Stop! - Armie grabs Timmy's hand, which lies on the doorknob of the door bedroom - Don't open.  
\- What's wrong again? - Timmy turns to Armie.  
\- I said that I prepared a surprise for you.  
\- Yes.  
\- The main surprise there - he nods in the direction of the bedroom - But after what just happened, I think it was my not best idea and maybe...  
\- Armie, shut up already! - Timmy hugs him - Whatever you did there... - Timmy also nods in the direction of the bedroom - Everything you do perfectly. Look at our children. Oh!  
Armie pinched him ass.  
\- Tim, I'm serious!  
\- I, too. Come here - Timmy takes Armie by the hand and they come up to the bedroom door - Since we have a flashback evening today - Timmy closes his eyes with Armie’s palm.  
\- If you don't like it...  
\- Armie, tick-tock...  
\- Be careful - Armie pushed Timmy in the back and they entered.


	73. Chapter 73

\- No, don't let go - Timmy grabbed Armie by the hand that covered his eyes - Let me feel it.  
They froze in place. Timmy to screw up one's his eyes and turned his head a little, as if he wanted to hear something. Then he sniffed the air.  
\- Can not be! You did it!  
\- If you don’t like, We can leave...  
\- No way - Timmy took Armie’s hand off his eyes, but didn’t open his eyes - Armie, hold me.  
Armie hugged. He pressed Timmy's back to his chest and put his chin on his shoulder.  
\- Are you going to open your eyes?  
Timmy took a deep breath and opened his eyes. He saw their bedroom, their bed, rose petals scattered on the bed and burning candles all over the room.  
\- How... Candles? When did you manage to do this?  
\- It’s good to be friends with night porter - Armie kissed Timmy on the cheek.  
\- Did Jack that?  
\- I would not be able to do it myself, without revealing a secret.  
\- And the apartment? How did you manage to get the key? And permission to be here?  
\- Well, I have my own people in this house.  
\- Parents!?  
\- You yourself said that we really bonded over.  
\- Armie, it's all like the first time. My first…  
\- Our. Timmy, this was _our_ first time.  
\- But...  
\- I'm first made love to you. You allowed to love you.  
\- I going to sob again now.  
\- Don't sob! The only thing today without music.  
\- I can sing.  
Timmy cleared his throat.

 _Here comes the rain again_  
_Falling on my head like a memory_  
_Falling on my head like a new emotion_  
_I want to walk in the open wind_  
_I want to talk like lovers do_

Timmy turned around in Armie’s arms and put his palms on his face.  
\- I want to dive into your ocean. So baby talk to me like lovers do - Timmy was silent.  
\- Come here - Armie pushes Timmy under buttocks and lifts him.  
*  
Armie sat on the bed, seat Timmy on his lap.  
\- You said that I not the same boy what would you carrying me in arms - Timmy buried his fingers in Armie's hair.  
\- I admit, sometimes I say nonsense - Armie’s hands ran down Timmy’s back.  
Timmy clenched his fists in Armie's hair and pulled them. Armie snarled.  
\- Do You know how I like it, when you growl _like that_? - Timmy smiled.  
\- How? So - and Armie snarled again.  
\- Mon tigre - Timmy kissed him on the lips.  
\- Mmm, now am I a tiger? - now Armie kissed Timmy on the lips.  
\- Well, it would be strange to call you Mon petit ours - a kiss again.  
\- Right - a kiss. This time, passionate and greedy.  
Armie's hands are already on Timmy's ass, stroking, squeezing and pressing closer to him.  
Timmy clenched his fists in Armie's hair.  
*  
\- Timmy, will you say?  
\- Why now? Why before did you not interested this?  
\- I've always been interested. There was no right moment to ask.  
\- Now is the right moment! - Timmy raised himself on his elbows and looked at Armie, lying between his legs - Now, that we are naked and my dick is almost in your mouth!  
Armie sat on his heels.  
\- Well, maybe not really the right moment.  
\- Really _not_ the right moment! - Timmy sat on the bed.  
\- Just in the morning you refused.  
\- I didn't refused!  
\- You didn't agreed.  
\- Your proposal was made awful.  
\- But from the heart! - Armie pouted and crossed his arms.  
\- I know, sweet piece - Timmy crawls over to Armie and kisses him on the shoulder - I know. Just not very romantic.  
\- You know what! - Armie finally offended and turned his back to Timmy.  
\- Sunny, do not be offended - Timmy kisses Armie in the shoulder blade.  
\- You say that I don't know how to make romantic gestures, how can I not be offended.  
\- You know how, you can, you do - Timmy pressed his chest against Armie's back, put his legs on both sides of Armie and stroking his fingertips him thighs - Just, then it was really awful.  
\- You! - Armie wanted to get out of bed, but Timmy grabbed his waist and pulled him to him.  
\- Armie, you're worse than a little child.  
\- I'm what I'm - snaps Armie.  
\- My Grumpy - Timmy kisses Armie's back.  
\- Tim, tell me. Tell me why you changed your mind.  
\- I have not changed my mind. I wanted to marry you, just ...  
\- I made a terrible proposal.  
\- Just, I wanted it so - Timmy rubbed his forehead against Armie’s back - and when it happened, I was just taken aback.  
\- What made you change your mind? - Armie turned around, straightened his legs, putting Timmy's legs on his hips - What happened?  
\- Harper happened.  
\- Sorry what?  
\- Armie - giggled Timmy and hugged Armie - Love you.  
\- Don't change the subject. What's our daughter got to do with anything?  
\- Do you remember she called me that evening when we were returning from the cinema?  
\- Yes.  
\- She asked if I love you. I said, that very much. She said you loved me very much too - Timmy fell silent.  
\- Tim?  
\- She just asked: “Shouldn't adults, who really love each other, should get married?”  
\- So you married me because Harper asked for it.  
\- No! - Timmy cried and grabbed Armie by the shoulders - No, no and no. I married you because I love you, because you are the man of my dreams, because you are the love of my life, because you are the best person I have ever met, because you are my second half, because ...  
\- Timmy! - snarling Armie, kissed him, hugged his waist and dragging him over him.  
*  
They fell on the bed. Armie fell his back on the mattress, Timmy on Armie. Timmy hangs over above Armie's face, putting his elbows on either side of his head, buried his fingers in his hair and began to cover his face with kisses.  
\- I thought that this could only be in the movies... or soap operas... Armie, you are not just my other half... you are a part of me... My heart now forever yours.  
\- Now I going to sob again.  
\- Don't sob!  
\- I will not - Armie turned them.  
Now he hangs over Timmy and kisses his face.  
\- I will not cry... I will not tie you... I will not fuck you...  
\- But...  
\- This night I will love you.  
Armie covered with his lips Timmy's mouth. He kisses Timmy on lips, kisses his cheeks, his chin, neck, collarbone, chest, stomach, groin, he covers with kisses his inner thigh. Armie sits on his heels, raises Timmy's leg by the ankle, kisses the thigh, knee, calf, ankle, foot. He puts Timmy's legs bent at the knees, on either side of himself, takes him by the waist and strokes his belly with his thumbs. They looked at each other. Armie nodded. Timmy stroked Armie's forearm.  
\- Love me, Armie.  
They didn’t interrupt eye contact when Armie slowly went in Timmy and, also slowly began to pushing into him. Timmy uttering moans of pleasure, stroking Armie’s forearms. When Armie accelerated pace, Timmy threw on back his head and began to whine.

During these six years that they are together, they learned what and how to do which to give pleasure to each other. This night they gave pleasure to each other. This night was full of tenderness and caress. This night they loved each other. This night was their night of love.

*

\- I love you so much.  
\- I love you very much, too.  
\- What sort of love is that?  
\- This is our no ordinary love.


End file.
